Senshis del Futuro
by Janeth Haru
Summary: Las Senshis exteriores se confunden cuando dos extrañas senshis aparecen con poderes parecidos a Urano y Neptuno y mostrando interés por Haruka y Michiru. Quiénes son y cuáles son sus intenciones? Podrán cambiar su pasado sin alterar su futuro?
1. La Rutina de la Mañana

**Hola, esta historia es de Angel Della Notte; publicada en el año 2010; los personajes no me pertenecen ni tampoco la historia; espero la disfruten!**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **SENSHIS DEL FUTURO**_

 **CAPITULO I**

" **LA RUTINA DE LA MAÑANA!**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **(En algún momento a principios del siglo XXI)**_

Haruka estaba en la cama con un brazo envuelto con fuerza alrededor de Michiru, quien estaba pegada a su amante y esposa. Ambas se agitaron cuando el despertador empezó a sonar, Haruka se acerco y pulso el botón de repetición de alarma y luego se volvió a recostar, clavando su rostro en el cabello de Michiru y dándole un suave beso "Vamos Ruka; prometiste llevar a la niñas al zoológico." Dijo Michiru riéndose un poco con la reacción de Haruka. Haruka hacia esto casi todos los días pero Michiru lo disfrutaba.

"No son más que las siete, el zoológico no abre hasta las diez, ¿Por qué debo de levantarme tan temprano?"; Haruka se quejaba mirando el reloj. Michiru había puesto la hora en el despertador en la noche mientras Haruka se cepillaba los dientes, la cual no esperaba levantarse tan temprano.

"Porque no conseguirás que tres niñas estén listas en tres horas", dijo Michiru deslizándose de la cama mientras Haruka se quejaba. Al ponerse de pie se arreglo un poco su camisón de noche mientras la rubia la miraba

"Querida, Hotaru tiene diecisiete años, no creo que necesite ayuda para vestirse" Haruka dijo rodando por la cama tirando de la sabana con toda la intención de volver a dormir.

"No me refería a Hotaru", dijo Michiru tirando de las sabanas empezando con esto una batalla campal con Haruka, esta era una rutina diaria para lograr sacar a Haruka de la cama. La rubia no era precisamente una madrugadora. "Haruka a veces juro que eres peor que las gemelas y ellas tienen apenas ocho", Michiru dejo de tirar y salió enfurecida al pasillo. "Está bien , solo voy a decirle a las niñas que su padre prefiere dormir a pasar un rato con ellas" . Haruka solo gruño sobre la almohada y no le prestó atención a las palabras de Michiru.

Michiru entro a una habitación más alejada de la que ella compartía con Haruka, ella llamo a la puerta antes de entrar. "Hotaru es tiempo de despertar", dijo ella, pero se sorprendió al ver a la joven ya levantada, arreglándose el cabello que le llegaba a los hombros. Hotaru vivía con as Outers desde que volvió a nacer.

"Buenos días mamá", dijo Hotaru mirando a Michiru por el espejo y luego se volteo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella había dejado de llamarla Michiru-mamá, poco después de que nacieran sus dos hermanas, en los años transcurridos desde entonces, tanto Haruka como Michiru olvidaron que Hotaru no era realmente su hija, ella había vivido tanto tiempo con ellas que no podían recordar un tiempo sin ella. Setsuna había vivido un tiempo con ellas, pero después tuvo que regresar a las puertas del tiempo para mantener un ojo en él a pesar de que Usagi le había dicho que no era necesario. Como solución Setsuna viene seguido a visitarlos ya que Usagi se empezó a quejar de que la extrañaba demasiado. Era por lo menos una vez a la semana ya que Setsuna haría cualquier cosa por su princesa.

Michiru camino hasta Hoaru y beso su frente diciendo "Me alegro que no tengo que preocuparme por ti"

"Papá se ha escondido bajo las sabanas de nuevo?" Hotaru pregunto a Michiru quien acariciaba con su mano el cabello de Hotaru primero con los dedos y luego tomo el cepillo para cepillarlo

"La conoces, si no es por lo menos las nueve de la mañana ella no se levanta", dijo Michiru encogiendose de hombros, dando a su cabello un último toque antes de entregarle el cepillo. "Bueno ya que ya no necesita de mi una de las mujeres de esta casa quien ya esta lista y vestida te dejare hasta el final"

Hotaru río entre dientes inclinándose para besar la mejilla de Michiru antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia la habitación de al lado. Ella abrió la puerta y miro adentro, la luz que iluminaba era una que estaba en una de las mesitas de noche, había dos camas en esa habitación que no era poco espaciosa, al igual que la casa ya era parecida a una mansión debido a los ingresos de Michiru con sus concierto así como de Haruka y sus carreras vivian bastante bien, esa casa la habían comprado cuando aun Setsuna vivía con ellas. Las dos chicas que estaban en esa habitación le gustaba compartirla, varias veces Haruka y Michiru les había propuesto que durmieran cada quien en una habitación pero se habían negado, Michiru vio que una de las camas estaba vacía ladeando la cabeza hasta que observo la otra cama y vio a dos niñas acurrucada en ella, una con uso y la otra con una muñeca. Una de las chicas tenía el pelo rubio claro ondulado que cuando estaba de pie llegaba hasta el centro de su espalda; la otra niña tenía el cabello de color verde corto aunque había una parte de él que siempre caía en la cara de la chica.

Michiru se agacho y acaricio la mejilla de la chica rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro. Silenciosamente agradeció a Usagi, sino fuera porque ella había utilizado el cristal de plata en Haruka nunca abrían sido capaza de tener hijos propios, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica ella abrió sus hermosos ojos azul verdoso. "Michiyo que estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto Michiru colocando un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de Michiyo.

"Tuve un mal sueño mamá" Me desperté y Haruko me dijo que podía dormir con ella en lugar de despertarte a ti y a papá" dijo Michiyo tallándose los ojos y despertando a su hermana en el proceso, quien gruño y se aparto de ella.

"Bueno, eso fue muy tierno de parte de ella" dijo Michiru mientras miraba a la otra chica de pelo verde quien abrió los ojos revelando un par de ojos verdes brillantes que coincidan con su pelo casi a la perfección- "Buenos días Haruko, fue muy amable el dejar que Michiyu durmiera acá contigo".

"Lo hice para que dejara de llorar" Dijo Haruko indignada, aunque la reacción de su rostro mostraba que realmente le preocupaba su hermana; "Te juro que a veces es una llorona"

"No lo soy" Decía Michiyu empujando levemente el hombro de su hermana.

"Es que es demasiado" Decía Hayuco empujando con más fuerza a su hermana

"MAMA" decía Michiyu a pesar de no ser empujada con mucha fuerza como para hacerle realmente mucho daño.

"Ves" decía Haruko, señalando a su hermana

"Bueno chicas es suficiente, o no quieren ir al zoológico hoy?", decía Michiru haciendo que ambas chicas se detuvieran y pidieran disculpas. "No me pidan disculpas a mi; háganlo para ustedes, una a la otra"

"Gomen sai Chiyo" Dijo Haruko.

"Gomen sai Ruko" Dijo Michiyo

"Eso está mejor..ahora a vestirse" Decía Michiru. Poco tiempo después tenia a Michiyu con un precioso vestido color azul claro y a Haruko con un par de pantalones color hierva y una camisa de botones.

Haruko halo de la camisa a fin de desabotonar dos botones de su camisa y busco colocarse una gorra de beisbol que tenía en la cómoda, sin embargo Michiru la intercepto y se la quito. "¡MAMA!", ella se quejo.

"Quiero que te veas linda hoy, sin quejarte o te pondré un vestido"; Dijo michiru colocando la gorra en la cómoda una vez más.

"No sé cuál es tu problema con los vestidos RUKO, son divertidos"; decía Michiyu girando a su alrededor de ella sacándole la lengua. Haruko se limito a sacudir su cabellera y empujar su flequillo, para no estropear el cabello que su madre le había acomodado.

Michiru sonrió, mirando a sus hijas gemelas, recordando los pleitos que Usagi y Reí sostenía más jóvenes que siempre discutían, sin embargo eran las mejores amigas; sin embargo se parecían tanto a ellas ya que juraba que Haruka era una mini Haruka, mientras Michiyu era más reservada y tranquila como ella a pesar que tenía sus momentos. En eso estaba cuando escucho que había ruido en la cocina y se le vino un rico olor lo que la hacía pesar que su otra hija se encontraba en ella. Si bien es cierto Hotaru no estaba relacionada por sangre, era una parte muy importante en su familia. "Parece que Hotaru ya está haciendo el desayuno, corran, mientras yo trato de despertar a su padre", decía Michiru empujando a las niñas por el pasillo.

MIchiru miraba a las dos chicas correr por el pasillo, les iba a decir algo pero había heredado la rapidez de Haruka y ya estaban lejos de su alcance, regreso a su habitación para encontrarse con Haruka aún con las sabanas sobre su cabeza. "Está bien Haruka ya has dormido tu tiempo extra, ahora levántate", Dijo Michiru halando de las sabanas hasta el final de la cama tan rápido que supero la rapidez de la senshi del viento. Sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar el brazo de Haruka quien la tomo por la cintura y la halo a la cama.

"Voy a usarte para mantenerme calienta ya que me has quitado la sabana"; murmuro Haruka mientras se escondía su rostro en el cabello de Michiru

"Vamos Ruka, levántate, ya cambie a las niñas y Hotaru les está preparando el desayuno", decía Michiru mientras Haruka la abrazaba más fuerte.

"Que está haciendo?" decía Haruka sin soltar a Michiru

"Creo que Tostadas a la francesa", decía Michiru mientras se daba vuelta para encarar a su amante y colocaba sus brazos alrededor de ella colocando sus labios en su oído diciéndole "Si te levantas ahora podría unirme a ti en la ducha".

Haruka gruño y antes de que pudiera responder sintió que se abalanzaban contra ella un par de niñas que le hacían cosquillas. "Hey! Que están haciendo", decía Haruka entre risas abriendo sus ojos encontrando a Haruko sentada en su pecho haciéndole cosquillas.

"Ella nos dijo que la única manera de romper el hechizo era haciéndote cosquillas", decía Michiyu, dándose cuenta Haruka que ambas niñas estaban sentada sobre ella.

Ella miro por encima de las niñas, viendo a Hotaru apoyada en la puerta riendo mientras Michiru se unía a ella riendo también. "Bueno, bueno creo que ya me desperté"

"Es suficiente niñas, creo que el hechizo ya se rompió", decía Michiru sin dejar de reír, lados chicas dejaron de hacerle cosquillas a Haruka, sin embargo Haruka se incorporo y les susurro unas palabras a sus hijas, ellas asintieron y saltaron de la cama y corrieron tras Hotaru quien ya iba por el pasillo. "¿Qué les dijiste?" pregunto Michiru.

"Les dije que había sentido algo en Hotaru, y que lo mejor era hacerle cosquillas por si la bruja malvada le había afectado también", decía Haruka mientras se escuchaba un grito en Hotaru y a continuación mucha risa. Haruka se sentó en la cama y nuevamente agarro a Michiru y la tiro en la cama acercándola. "Ahora bien!; la oferta de la ducha sigue en pie?".

"No lo sé, creo que podría haber sido una oferta de una sola vez", bromeaba Michiru.

Haruka se inclino y empezó a besar a Michiru en el cuello. "Estas segura?, porque realmente quisiera tomar una ducha contigo".

"Oh! Y porque debería dejarte?", decía Michiru alejándose pero no de los brazos de Haruka

"Porque siempre consigo lo que quiero" dijo Haruka

"En serio?..¿Siempre?", dijo Michiru

"Te tengo, ¿No?" decía Haruka poniéndose de pie y tomando a Michiru entre sus brazos mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

.

* * *

 **(MEDIA HORA MAS TARDE EN LA COCINA)**

Después de conseguir duchar y vestir a Haruka, Michiru se unió a las demás en el desayuno; Hotaru había hecho unas grandiosas tostadas francesas, huevos y tocino. Cada uno se sentó con un plato."Pásame el Jarabe" decía Haruko, mirando a Michiru quien lo tomo levantando una ceja; "Por Favor", le dijo a su madre para que se lo entregara.

"Mamá, la tía Usagi y el tío Mamoru vendrán verdad?", decía Michiyu tomando su desayuno

"Hai, ella las invitó ya que dice que casi no ha pasado tiempo con ustedes" decía Michiru con una ligera sonrisa, ya que ellos se había reunido en la casa de los Chiba hace unos dos días.

"A veces pienso que ella extraña ir a la escuela y vernos todos los días" Dijo Haruka quien se acerco a la mesa

"Papá; le preguntaste quienes irán?", Decía Haruko mientras empujaba un bocado en su boca mientras hablaba.

"Haruko, no es de buena educación hablar con la boca llena", decía Michiru limpiándole la barbilla a Haruko; "Le pregunte a Ami-chan pero me dijo que Kimi-chan tiene compromiso en la escuela hoy, pero que podría venir mañana" dijo Michiru.

"Que pasa con, Iyona-chan y Reiko-chan?!", Preguntaba Michiyu utilizando ahora su propia servilleta para limpiarse un poco de jarabe.

"Iyona-chan tiene un juego de softball y Reiko-chan está ayudando en el templo", Michiru le explicaba donde iban a estar los hijos de Makoto y Reí. Usagi originalmente quería que todas las scout con sus familias se reunieran; pero lo había pedido a último minuto y las Outers eran las únicas sin planes.

"Entonces será solo nostras. No es así?"; pregunto Michiyu mirando a su mamá; "Pueden entonces venir mañana?

"Les voy a llamar mas tarde para ver" dijo Haruka agitando el cabello de Michiyu.

.

* * *

 **Continuara….**


	2. Un día en el Parque

**Capítulo II**

 **"UN DIA EN EL PARQUE"**

 **.**

* * *

Alrededor de las diez de la mañana ellas cinco iban en el vehículo de Haruka, Haruka se había negado a comprar una Mini-Van, aunque su familia había crecido y ya no cabían en ninguno de sus coches deportivos. Sin embargo Michiru la había convencido de tener la SUV, en lugar de tener que tomar dos coches para todas partes. El viaje al zoológico fue relativamente corto, especialmente por la forma en que conducía Haruka, pronto se les unió Usagi, Mamoru y Chibi Usa en la entrada del zoológico, las gemelas saltaron del coche corriendo para abrazar a Usagi mientras que Hotaru se acerco y tomo en sus brazos a Chibi-Usa. Todavía recordaba la relación que había tenido con la Chibi-Usa del futuro y espera hacer una lindo vinculo con la del presente.

"Hola Haruka-san, Michiru-san", Dijo Mamoru tomando la mano de Haruka para darle un apretón.

"Ustedes dos se hacen cada día más grandes" exclamo Usagi arrodillándose para besar las mejillas de las gemelas y tomando sus manos entre las suyas "Vamos que quiero ir a ver a los monos".

"Espera Cabeza de bombón que tenemos que comprar primero las entradas!", Haruka se echo a reír, Usagi había crecido ya pero tenía sus momentos, Haruka se preguntaba si algún día cuando terminaría de crecer o si al convertirse en la Neo reina Serenity seria siempre la misma; sin embargo pensaba que el hecho de que si Usagi no cambia y era siempre así seria una gran reina.

"Mamo-chan!" Dijo Usagi mirando como su marido entregaba las entradas a Michiru y la besaba en sus labios; ya tenían de casados varios años y hacia poco habían tenido a Chibi-Usa.

"Es tan maravilloso estar acá todos juntos", Dijo Usagi mientras caminaba por el parque aun con las manos de las gemelas entrelazadas a las suyas, seguida por todo el grupo; "Siento como que casi nunca estoy con ustedes"

"Cabeza de bombón pero si apenas nos vistes hace un par de días y hemos almorzado dos veces esta semana", Dijo Haruka a espaldas de Usagi

"A mí me encanta pasar tiempo con ustedes" Dijo Usagi mientras una lagrima salía del rostro de ella, siendo inmediatamente consolada por Haruka quien puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"A nosotras también nos encanta pasar tiempo contigo" Dijo Haruka un poco seria "No me imagino como hubiera sido nuestra vida sin tu apoyo". Ella cerro sus ojos al recordar que su vida y la de Michiru sería totalmente diferente si no hubieran conocido a Usagi así como la misión a la que estaban destinadas sin importar el costo y fue Usagi quien les mostro el camino para saber lo equivocada que estaban.

"Haruka" Dijo Michiru tomando su mano, teniendo una buena idea de lo que su amante rubia estaba pensando en ese momento, ella sabía que cada vez que Haruka ponía esa cara era porque estaba recordando sus errores del pasado, aunque después de todo y aunque las cosas al final salieron bien y fueron recompensadas, a Haruka le costó perdonarse a sí misma.

Una vez llegaron a la jaula de los monos Usagi y los demás se empezaron a reír, ya que la princesa empezó a imitar los ruidos de los monos, quien pasara por ahí podía decir que lo hacía para hacer reír a los niños, pero estaban muy equivocados, ya que las gemelas se dividían entre ver a Usagi o a los monos. "Usako" dijo Mamoru negando con la cabeza cuando ella solo lo miro y volvió a actuar como un mono a lo que Hotaru simplemente rio.

"Por lo menos lo esta disfrutando" Dijo Hotaru al ver como Chibi-Usa saltaba en sus brazos, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro por lo que hacía su madre.

Haruka estaba de pie viendo a su princesa con una gran sonrisa a sabiendas que Michiru estaba a su lado, tomo su mano sin ni siquiera ver pero al percatarse que la violinista no reacción la volví a ver sobre su hombro viéndola con un rostro aturdida y distraída. "¿Está todo bien amor?!", Haruka dijo mientras levantaba su mano y la besaba.

"Lo siento, creo que estoy un poco distraída", dijo Michiru, mirando a Haruka por un segundo y luego mirando a Usagi pero más bien miraba un poco mas allá de ella, "Algo no está bien, pero no logro imaginar que".

"Relájate un poco, todo está bien" Dijo Haruka apretando la mano de Michiru.

"El mar está inquieto", dijo Michiru mirando a su alrededor mientras el sentimiento dentro de ella se hacía más fuerte.

"No siento nada, ¿El último ataque que hemos tenido de un demonio fue hace casi un año no? Dijo Haruka, sin embargo Michiru siempre fue más capaz de sentir que Haruka y Rei era posiblemente la única con la que se podía comparar. Haruka cerró sus ojos para despejar su mente y entonces lo sintió "Hotaru", dijo de repente mirando a la adolescente.

"Lo siento también papá", Hotaru las había escuchado y se acerco llamando a su pluma manteniéndola a su lado.

"No"; dijo Haruka moviendo la cabeza y mirando a la niña y luego a Mamoru que acababa de sentir también algo, miro a Usagi quien aun no había sentido nada ya que aun jugaba con las gemelas.

"Yo puedo Pelear" Dijo Hotaru sosteniendo en un brazo a Chibi-Usa y en la otra su pluma de transformación.

"Se que puedes, pero necesito que cuides de las niñas y las lleves a un lugar seguro" dijo Haruka llamando a su pluma de trasformación, ella observo como Hotaru tomo a las niñas y empezó a correr hacia la entrada del parque acompañadas de Mamoru; las gemelas se fueron sin protestar con su hermana mayor, ellas sabían que sus padres eran seilors guerreras Neptuno y Urano y que debían de guardar el secreto; la atención de todas se desvió a uno de los monos, quien salto repentinamente hacia los barrotes quien crecía diez veces su tamaño sobrando las barras como si fueran de goma. "Por el Poder del cristal del planeta Urano transformación!" grito Haruka mientras se formaba su traje alrededor.

"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno, Transformación!" dijo Michiru, formando su traje a su alrededor.

"Eternal Seilor Moom"; dijo Usagi, tomando su broche y transformándose.

Las tres de ellas terminaron su trasformación y seilor moom dijo una de sus frases habituales, "¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar un día de paseo en el zoológico a un niño?; por ello Sailor Moom te castigara en el nombre de la luna".

Detrás de Sailor Moom estaba Neptuno y Urano en la cual aparecían pétalos de rosa flotando en torno a ellas; "Mi planeta protector es Urano, el planeta de viento, soy Seilor Urano y entrare en acción" decía Haruka

"Mi planeta protector es Neptuno, el planeta de las profundidades marinas, soy Sailor Neptune y entrare en acción". Dijo Michiru alzando sus manos al aire "Maremoto de Neptuno!" tirándosela al demonio del mono. El demonio retrocedió unos pasos ya que al parecer el golpe lo había lastimado.

"¡Mono!; ¡Mono!" Decía el demonio caminando hacia ellas.

"Déjame probar" Dijo Uranus, levantando su mano "Tierra Tiembla!", choco contra el suelo su energía mandando de lleno el golpe al demonio quien solo salió lastimado mas no fue derrotado; "Que?"; "Resistió ambos ataques"?

"Sailor Moom, Intenta atacarlo" Grito Neptune quien se acerco hacia las personas que aun se mantenía ahí "Corran, ahora!" Grito Neptune.

"¡Mami, mira es Sailor Neptune!", dijo un niño muy emocionado, sin embargo la madre estaba más pendiente del demonio que estaba atrás de Naptune que tomo al niño en sus brazos y salió de ahí.

"Tiara Lunar Acción!" dijo Sailor Moom tirando la tiara al demonio, sin embargo el demonio a pesar de hacerlo retroceder logro controlar la tiara de Sailor Moom.

"Sailor Moom, utiliza el comunicador y llama a las demás"; decía Michiru mientras llamaba a su talismán, "Reflejo Submarino!", El ataque hizo que el demonio retrocediera pero se las arreglo para levantar sus manos y desviar el ataque hacia Neptune quien trato de esquivarlo pero cuando se dio cuenta el golpe la había alcanzado, lanzándola hacia una pared de concreto cayendo y haciendo desaparecer su transformación.

"Michiru!" Grito Urano, corriendo al lado de su amante tomándola en sus brazos, empapando su uniforme blanco de sangre. Urano se quedo sin aliento al darse cuenta que Michiru había sido atravesada por un poste que se encontraba en el lugar. "Por los dioses Michiru aguanta!"

Michiru alcanzo a colocar la mano en la mejilla de Urano, acariciándola suavemente. "Lo siento Haruka".

"No, Michiru no me dejes" Decía Urano sacudiendo al cabeza.

"Dile a las niñas que las amo" dijo Michiru mientras empezó a toser sangre la cual bajaba por sus labios

"Alto, no hables así, te llevare donde Hotaru para que ella te cure!", Decía Urano desesperada mientras aun sostenía en sus brazos a Michiru sin percatarse que las otras Seilors ya había llegado al lugar"

"Te Amo!" dijo Michiru mientras cerraban sus ojos y su mano caía al suelo

"¡NO!; Maldición NO!, Michiru, Vamos despierta, Maldita sea! Michiru!", Decía Urano quien sacudía el cuerpo de Michiru mientras lloraba "¡No me dejes Michiru, Te necesito! Por Favor Despierta! Despierta Michiru!"

"Saeta llameante de Marte" dijo Mars apuntando su flecha al demonio y disparando sin embargo el ataque lo regreso el demonio logrando por poco herirla"

"Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter", dijo Júpiter atacando poco después que Mars, sin haber visto lo que le sucedió a mars, el demonio hincho el pecho e hizo rebotar el ataque contra Júpiter quien no lo pudo evitar siendo lanzada hacia un árbol, estaba con vida, sabiendo que solo ella podría sobrevivir a sus propios ataques

Urano, sintió que una mano se coloco sobre su hombro tratando de consolarla, ella podía escuchar los sollozos de otra persona. Urano se incorporo rápidamente tirando casi a Sailor Moom, saco su espada y miro fijamente al demonio viendo que las internas tampoco podían con él. "Haruka" dijo Sailor Moom saliéndole el nombre casi en un susurro, pero Urano no la escucho mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el demonio con todo su odio; su ritmo se acelero cuando corrió hacia él con su mano apretando su talismán lista para atacar mientras Venus luchaba con el demonio, "Beso de amor y belleza de Venus". Uranus logro atravesar al monstruo con su espada hundiéndola por completo en su carne, el monstruo se resistió tratando de alejar a Urano, esta saco su espada y empezó a introducirla una y otra vez en su pecho; obligando al demonio a caer al suelo quien jadeaba por la cantidad de heridas que le dio Urano. Uranus finalmente saco la espada del pecho del demonio ensangrentada, dando la vuelta dejándolo en el suelo y caminando hacia su amante muerta.

"Urano!" Escucho que le gritaron y al voltear al demonio solo tuvo tiempo de levantar su espada pero defenderse pero fue demasiado tarde solo pudo ver como la cola de este en forma de lanza le atravesaba, Urano saco fuerza quien sabe de dónde y empujo al monstruo lejos de ella, cayendo de rodillas con su uniforma manchado de su sangre y de la sangre de Michiru, Venus y Mercurio corrieron a su lado, mientras Mercurio la recostó para ver su herida.

"Grito Mortal!", Escucho a Plutón y vagamente vio como el golpe iba dirigido al demonio, solo para ser repetido varias veces hasta asegurarse que estuviera muerto, Plut dejo de ver al demonio para posar su vista en sus dos amigas caídas mientras una lagrima caían en su rostro. Había visto que esto sucedería hace varias noches, y quería avisarles pero las leyes del tiempo no se lo permitían.

Urano se aparto de las dos sailors a pesar de la protesta de Mercurio y como pudo se puso de pie tambaleándose hasta donde estaba Michiru. Ella siguió caminando hasta caer junto a su amante. Mientras se acercaba a Michiru su trasformación también desaparecía, toco con su mano la mejilla de Michiru mientras le susurraba "Que injusta eres Michiru, te encierras en tu propio mundo, no me dejes aquí sola. Te amo…Michiru".

Haruka miro entonces a Sailor Moom.."lo siento Cabeza de Bombón… nuestras niñas" .

"Haruka; ellas estarán bien te lo aseguro" dijo Sailor Moom al ver como los ojos de Haruka se cerraban dejando al resto de las Scouts en shock.

* * *

 **(Varios días después)**

 _"Los servicios religiosos se celebraron hoy para la violinista Michiru Kahio y su pareja el corredor de fórmula uno Haruka Tenoh. La pareja fue fatalmente herida en el zoológico de Tokio cuando un demonio enloquecido los ataco. Sailor Moom y las Seilor Scout lo derrotaron pero fue demasiado tarde para salvar a la pareja. Una ceremonia privada tuvo lugar en el cementerio Juban con solo unos amigos y sus hijas gemelas junto con su hija de adopción. En otras noticias relacionadas al Pop, la ídolo Minako Aino ha cancelado los seis conciertos que aún faltan para terminar su gira, para asistir a los servicios de mañana en honor a Kahio y Tenoh. Minako Aino ha sido una gran amiga de la pareja por muchos años. Las niñas Kahio Haruko, Tenoh Michiyu y Tomoe Hotaru han quedado al cuidado de una gran amiga de la familia Setsuna Mehio; mientras que los fans de la pareja Kahio y Tenoh han creado un monumento en el lugar de los hechos"_. Decía un periodista mostrando varias imágenes de Haruka y Michiru siendo las ultimas una de ellos con las gemelas y Hotaru.

"Hotaru, por favor apaga eso". Dijo Setsuna entrando a la habitación de Hotaru sentándose en la cama

"Setsuna-mamá en verdad se han ido"; dijo Hotaru apoyándose en Setsuna para poder llorar

"Shh…Lo se princesa, Shh." Decía Setsuna soltando una pequeña lagrima mientras sostenía la cabeza de Hotaru. Haruka y Michiru la habían dejado como guardias de las tres chicas y ella se había empezado a mudar con ellas a la casa. Usagi le había dado permiso para dejar las puertas del tiempo y cuidar de las niñas. No es que Usagi estuviera en contra de que Michiru viviera como un ser humano normal, siempre creyó que Setsuna permanecia demasiado tiempo en esas puertas, y debería salir más. Las gemelas ya se encontraban dormidas en su habitación. "Hotaru debes descansar ya es tarde"

"Está bien", dijo Hotaru separándose de Setsuna y besándola "Buenas noches Mamá-Setsuna"

"Vamos a salir de esto Hime-Chan; lo prometo", Decía Setsuna mientras bajaba las escaleras con un almohada abrazada dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran libremente sobre esta, Ella no podía creer que esto haya sucedido aunque lo previó, y en los pocos días en que había ocurrido peleo consigo misma sobre alterar o no las leyes del tiempo, pero sabía que no podía ella era un guardián del tiempo y debía pensar con su cabeza no con su corazón"

.

* * *

 **Continuara….**


	3. Las Llaves del Pasado

**CAPITULO III**

 **LAS LLAVES DEL PASADO**

* * *

 **(Siglo XXX. Tokio de Cristal)**

 **"** Quería verme su alteza", decía Plutón mientras se ponía de rodillas delante de la reina Neo Serenity, la reina se sentó en su trono mirando a su consejera con una sonrisa forzada. Ella sabía que lo que le iba a pedir a Plutón era contra las leyes del tiempo, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna otra manera.

"Setsuna-san, por favor ponte de pie", dijo Serenity quien se acerco a la seilor del tiempo sosteniendo su mano. A Usagi nunca le gusto todos los actos protocolarios que se hacían para ella ahora que era reina; odiaba cuando las Seilor se arrodillaban frente a ella, sin embargo Plut era la que aun lo continuaba haciendo pese a sus insistencia de hacerlo. "Si, yo quería hablar contigo acerca de Neptuno y Urano".

Plutón suspiro mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de la reina y luego dijo "Que han hecho esta vez?". Ella solo podía imaginarse lo que esas dos chicas podría haber hecho, eran todavía más difíciles de lo que fueron alguna vez sus padres, apenas la semana pasada habían convencido a varios niños que reorganizaran el aula de Mercury antes de que esta llegara y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió demasiado y ellas como que no hubieran hecho nada. Pobre Michiyo y Haruko pasaron las siguientes tres horas ordenando nuevamente el salón y el resto del tiempo escribiendo las Leyes de las Senshis mil veces.

"Todavía nada, pero quiero hablar contigo acerca de lo que van a hacer", Dijo Serenity mostrando una sincera sonrisa al pensar en ese par, eran difíciles pero no podía imaginar que fueran diferentes.

"Que harán?" pregunto Plut, ya que por lo general se anticipa a las pensamientos de ese par, antes de que pudieran llevar a cabo alguno de sus planes. Haruko en especial se había estado comportando inusualmente bien este tiempo aunque había estado con una sonrisa torcida que le extrañaba.

"Si lo harán, le he pedido a otra Seilor que plante ideas en sus pensamientos, y en algún momento las gemelas trataran de robarte una llave del tiempo" decía Serenity mientras su sonrisa desaparecía, ella había estado temiendo hablar con Plut ese día pero ya no podía seguirlo posponiendo, sin saber si ella estaría de acuerdo con su plan o haría cumplir las leyes del tiempo.

"Que?, porque lo harían…?" Plut exclamo, al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba informando la reina; ella sabía que se lo estaba sugiriendo la reina iba en contra de todas las leyes del tiempo, y si ella hacia bien su trabajo no podía permitirlo, pero si pensaban cambiar el pasado posiblemente seria para mejorar.

"Setsuna-san tu sabes que oficialmente no puedo pedirte que les entregues una llave, pero necesito que consigan una para…" decía Serenity dejando la frase incompleta, ella sabia el peso que estaba poniendo en Plut y espera que las consecuencias de ello no fuera demasiado difícil de soportar. Pero habían pasado demasiado tiempo sin ellas.

"Entiendo mi reina"; dijo Plutón haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del salón, para volver a la puerta del tiempo, se sentó en un banco preguntándose en qué momento llegarían las gemelas. "Entiendo Usagi, yo también las extraño, pero debo de cuidar las puertas del tiempo, es mi deber, pero también sé que ellas no debieron haber crecido sin ellas, sin embargo han resultado bien, pero no me puedo imaginar como hubiese sido si hubieran crecido a su lado; No sé qué hacer" Decir Setsuna apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

"Sigue tu corazón" Escucho una voz alta y fuerte haciendo eco en las puertas del tiempo

Plut, salto rápidamente poniéndose de pie buscando de donde había salido esa voz que ya conocía, no encontró nada y simplemente bajo su cabeza respetuosamente, "Usted me enseño una vez que debía de seguir mi cabeza y no mi corazón"

"Sigue tu corazón hija" volvió a decir esa imponente voz.

"Si, Padre"; Plut pudo sentir un calor que emanaba del pecho, ella se limito a asentir antes que ese calor se retirara y luego se quedo sola nuevamente.

* * *

 ** _(A la mañana Siguiente)_**

Una chica de cabello azul largo recogido en una coleta se encontraba al borde de un acantilado mirando el lego cristal ante ella, no pareció darse cuenta que una chica de aproximadamente la misma edad de ella con el cabello de color verde corto se aproximo hasta ella por detrás; tampoco se inmuto cuando la chica de pelo verde la poso sus manos alrededor de su cintura y puso su barbilla en sus hombros, ambos llevaban por ropa una toga la chica de pelo azul llevaba la toga hasta los tobillos terminando en unas lindas sandalias, mientras que la chica de pelo verde llevaba una un poco masculina deteniéndose en sus muslos, haciendo juego con un pantalón. "Una chica guapa como tuno debería de estar sola en un boque como este" Dijo la chica de pelo verde dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"No estoy sola "dijo la chica de pelo azul recostando en el pecho de su acompañante, descansando sus manos en la parte superior de su cintura tomando las manos de la otra chica. "Esta Haruko conmino ¿No es así?"

"Supongo que sí". Dijo Haruko mirando hacia el lago en la cual mas allá se podía ver el palacio. Hubo un silencio cómodo entre ellas, simplemente disfrutaban de la mutua compañía hasta que Haruko hablo "Espero que siempre pueda recordar este momento".

La chica de pelo azul sonrió y miro sobre su hombro a la otra chica, observando a Haruko con una mirada triste, dio la vuelta sin soltar el abrazo y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica de cabello verde "Haruko? Qué pasa?", ella pidió pidiendo poniendo ahora su mano sobre su mejilla acariciándola.

"No pasa nada, solo quiero atesorar este momento, sabes! Solo somos nostras dos y nadie me podrá quitar eso!" dijo Haruko inclinándose un poco y dándole un beso en los labios.

"Te conozco algo te está molestando, Haruko estas actuando como si nunca me veras de nuevo", dijo la chica aun con su mano en la mejilla de Haruko viendo sus profundos ojos verdes en busca de alguna pista que le indicara que era lo que estaba mal.

"Te estás preocupando por nada amor", dijo Haruko inclinándose otra vez para darle un beso más profundo.

Se quedaron así besándose otra rato mientras una tercera chica se acercaba al acantilado, aclarando la garganta mientras se acercaba "Sabes, si ustedes dos no quieres ser atrapadas deberían de buscar un lugar más privado" decía la chica quien llevaba una toga parecida a la chica de pelo azul, su cabello era largo y rubio con unos bellos ojos azules.

"Cállate Chiyo" Grito bruscamente Haruko

"No creo que tengamos de que preocuparnos Chiyo estamos a más de un kilometro y medio de los jardines del palacio" dijo la peli-azul acariciando el cuello de Haruko para calmarla. "Y confiamos que aquellos que saben de este lugar no se lo digan a nadie"

"Solo estoy bromeando" dijo Michiyo viendo a Haruko, "Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta tomarle el pelo a mi hermanita".

"Que quieres Chiyo!" Gruño Haruko mientras aun sentía la mano de la de pelo azul sobre su cuello, estaba molesta con Michiyo por haberlas interrumpido, pero le encantaba la sensación que sentía en su cuello.

"Se te olvido!?, Plut quería hablar con nosotras esta mañana". Dijo Michiyo mirando a Haruko esperando que entendiera lo que le decía, sin embargo Haruko la miraba sin comprender."¡¿Te acuerdas lo que íbamos a hace verdad?.

"Ah…Bien", contesto Haruko volviéndose a la pelo azul, "Lo siento amor, creo que se me había olvidado" dijo inclinándose y dándole un beso; "Quieres venir con nosotras?

"Creo que me quedare acá un poco más de tiempo"; dijo la chica devolviendo el beso.

"Muy bien, Te amo" dijo Haruko mientras miraba a la chica fijamente los ojos azules de la chica como si tratara de memorizarlos.

"Yo también te amo Haruko!" dijo viendo como las chicas se retiraban pero ella tomo la mano de Haruko haciendo que retrocediera para mirarla "Lo que sea que las dos estén planeando hacer por favor ten cuidado", sabía que las gemelas estaban pensando hacer algo y no era precisamente una de sus travesuras, le dolía que Haruko no le dijera nada pero confiaba en ella.

"Lo hare" Dijo Haruko tomando su mano y besándola y caminando nuevamente.

"Se suponía que íbamos a hacerlo a las nueve y son las once!; que se supone que estabas haciendo a parte de besarte con tu novia?!", decía Michiyo mirando a su hermana mientras caminaban por el sendero

"Perdí la noción del tiempo "dijo Haruko dejando de caminar "yo solo quería asegurarme de despedirme adecuadamente por si acaso"

"Por si acaso que?!" dijo Michiyu deteniéndose también

"Lo que haremos cambiara todo, si cambiamos el pasado puede que nuestra relación no se dé; quería simplemente recordarla" Dijo Haruko

Haruko se sorprendió cuando sintió una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla de parte de Michiyo "No te la mereces si piensas así; ella merece entonces algo mejor"

"Suenas como Lady Mercury", dijo Haruko gruñendo y sobándose la mejilla, dándole la espalda a su hermana levantando las manos.

"Por la forma en la que actúas le das la razón", Dijo michiyo aunque aun le daba la espalda Haruko, pero la agarro por los hombros dándole vuelta "Si tu no crees que lo que tienen es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo aun con lo que estamos haciendo no la mereces!; por lo menos la Amas?!"

"¡Por supuesto que la amo!, Haruko grito "la amo más que nada!"

"Entonces creo que tu amor sobrevivirá" dijo Michiyo continuando su caminar

"Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Meiya! Te estás volviendo toda una poética y ñoña como esas novelas románticas malas que te gusta leer" dijo haruko caminando al lado de su hermana

"No hay nada malo en ser romántica y él es encantador" dijo Michiyo en su rostro mientras pensaba en Meiya.

"El también es un ñoño" Dijo Haruko "Estas segura que sabes que hacer!"

"Claro que si Ruko, recuerda que yo hice el plan" Dijo Michiyo sacudiendo su cabeza

"No lo arruines Chiyo!, como la ultima vez, que tropezaste con Luna mientras yo terminaba el bigote de Artemis" Dijo Haruko mientras recordaba con una sonrisa como solo pudo pintar la mitad del bigote de Artemis con marcador permanente, el cual tardo una semana en desaparecer; el castigo que recibieron bien valió la pena

"Dijiste que el camino estaba iluminado y me encontré en completa oscuridad como iba a saber que ahí estaba Luna?" Dijo Michiyo recordando lo sucedido.

"Si, pero ahora solo tendremos una oportunidad y no debe de suceder ningún percance" Dijo Haruko

"Está bien, voy a ir y le diré a Setsuna-mamá que has estado molestándome de nuevo, ella me tranquilizara y yo le preguntare sobre el pasado para entretenerla y ahí tu entras y sigilosamente le quitas una llave; …¿Estas segura que podrás tomarla sin que se dé cuenta?" Pregunto Michiyo

"Tu déjame eso a mí, ahora una última cosa" Haruko dijo mirando fijamente a Michiyo lanzándole un golpe, Michiyo lo bloqueo fácilmente tanto ese como el que lo siguió sin embargo no pudo evitar el pie de Haruko que la hizo girar haciendo que rodara por la colina.

"AYY!...Que fue eso?!". Dijo Michiyo al levantarse, tratando inultamente de sacudir su toga

"Haciendo de tu historia un poco mas creíble; ahora ve!" dijo Haruko con una sonrisa empujando a Michiyo al palacio

Michiyo asintió frotando su trasero y entro al palacio dirigiéndose a las puertas del tiempo. "Deténgase! Quien anda ahí" Dijo Plut mientras se acercaba

"Solo yo Setsuna-Mamá!" Dijo Michiyo saliendo a la luz mostrando por sus prendas sucias y su cabello desordenado que había estado en una pelea, las gemelas eran las únicas e todo Tokio de Cristal que aun la llamaban Setsuna ya que las demás la conocían por Plutón; prácticamente las había criado a las dos y era lo más cercano a una madre que habían tenido.

"¡Que te paso Michiyo!" Dijo Plut sabiendo de antemano el porqué estaba así; la pregunta era donde estaba Haruko,

"Haruko me golpeo otra vez", dijo Michiyo mientras sollozaba, ella había estado frotándose los ojos para aparentar que había estado llorando.

"Voy a hablar con ella más tarde ok?!" dijo Plut riendo en su interior de lo buena actriz que había resultado Michiyo, estaba segura que Haruko le había ayudado a preparar su "Traje". "¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?" Dijo Plut dando unas pequeñas palmaditas al banco en el que estaba sentada para que Michiyo la acompañara

Michiyo se acerco y se sentó preguntando "¡'¿Cómo eran Mamá y Papá!?"

"Cuanto te acuerdas de ellas?" pregunto Plut con una sonrisa al recordar a Haruka y Michiru

"Recuerdo un poco, pero me gustaría si se amaban también en el Milenio de Plata" Pregunto Michiyo a sabiendas que ahora en el siglo XXX ya no había impedimento para que Plut hablara de esa época

"Ah, sí se amaron con locura, inclusive nos retaron a la reina a mi por su amor, veras en ese tiempo el amor entres dos Senshis estaba prohibido", Plut comenzó su relato, "No era como ahora, ya que hay leyes Senshis que ya no se aplican, cuando la reina las hizo en aquel momento creyó que era lo mejor pero hasta una reina se puede equivocar de vez en cuando"

Escondida en las sombras se encontraba Haruko esperando el memento necesario viendo como Michiyo y Plutón se sentaban en un banco, la banca se encontraba en la posición correcta permitiendo no ser vista ya que estaba cerca de la sombra en donde ella estaba "No podría ser más fácil" Dijo Haruko arrastrándose por las paredes hasta estar a espaldas de Plut tan cerca como para poder escuchar la conversación con claridad que Michiyo y Plut tenían "Cuando la reina se entero se le ordeno a Urano volver al borde exterior y a Neptuno permanecer en la luna con la esperanza que la distancia hiciera que se olvidaran una de la otra"

Haruko se tiro y arrastro por el suelo hasta llegar prácticamente bajo el banco y logara ver las llaves que Plut tenía en su cinturón lentamente empezó a desenganchar una de las llaves sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que lo hizo, Plut se movió, sin embargo no hizo nada para detener a Haruko sabiendo que ya tenía una de las llaves en su poder; Haruko la coloco alrededor de su cuello y toco a Michiyo para darle a entender que ya la tenía y que se retiraría del lugar. "Urano, escondiéndose en un disfraz volvió a la luna en secreto y sin que yo lo supiera encontró a Neptuno llevándosela a Venus donde secretamente se casaron; las manos de la reina quedaron atadas con este acto ya que el vinculo del matrimonio no puede romperse ya que es una bendición de los dioses y era algo que ni la reina podía romper; como castigo por su falta ordeno que cuatro meses en el año estarían juntas en Neptuno y luego cuatro meses más en Urano y los ultimo cuatro años estarían separadas cada quien en su planeta sin la posibilidad de verse". Dijo Plutón a sabiendas que Haruko estaba escondido en la oscuridad y que ya tenía la llave que necesitaba; "Haruko" Dijo y al no obtener respuesta volvió a decir "Haruko, ven se que estas ahí"

Haruko salió lentamente de las sombras con las manos en sus bolsillos "¿Si?!" pregunto.

"He oído que has estado peleando con tu hermana de nuevo" Dijo Plut haciendo que asintiera levemente. "Haruko cuantas veces hemos hablado de esto?"

"Lo siento Setsuna-Mamá" dijo Haruko dando patadas a una piedra imaginaria en el suelo

"Ven aquí" Dijo palmeando nuevamente el banco para que se sentara, Haruko se sentó junto a su hermana, "Ustedes dos son hermanas, se que a veces pelearan es normal, pero deben de saber trazar una línea; ¿Está bien?" Ambas chicas asintieron "Ahora abrácense y salgan de aquí ¿No se supone que tiene clases con Mercurio?"

Las dos se abrazaron a regañadientes, luego se levantaron y salieron corriendo de nuevo hacia el palacio. Se detuvieron en el patio para recuperar el aliento "Estuvo cerca jure que nos atrapaba" Dijo Haruko.

"Lo sé" dijo Michiyo cuando un muchacho se aproximo a ellas, era un joven con el cabello rubio claro, Haruko metió rápidamente la llave a su bolso y miro a Michiyo para que se decidiese de él

"Michiyo-chan…" Dijo con nerviosismo…"Eh Buenos días"…

"Hola..Meiya-kun" Dijo Michiyo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Hubo una pausa entre ellos que nadie se atrevía a romper, hasta que Haruko se aburrió y pasó la mano frente al rostro de Meiya. "Hola Meiya-chan; sabes ya nos íbamos!" dijo Haruko comenzando a alejarse cuando noto que Michiyo no se había movido tomo su mano y se alejo con ella.

"Espera Michiyo-san…me preguntaba si querías cenar esta noche…conmigo?", Pregunto Meiya rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Me encetaría…Meiya-kun" Dijo Michiyo inclinándose hacia adelante y dándole un beso en la mejilla; "Realimente tengo que irme ahora"; él se quedo ahí en estado de shock por el beso de la chica.

Haruko empezó a dirigirse nuevamente hacia el boque, mientras Michiyo iba hacia las aulas. "¡Hey! A dónde vas!? Pregunto Haruko,

"A clases, sabes que Mercury odia que lleguemos tarde" Dijo Michiyo

Haruko la agarro de los brazos para detenerla, "Creo que hay que ir al pasado ahora, antes de que Setsuna-mamá se dé cuenta que tomamos una de sus llaves, será más difícil encontrarnos allá cuando se dé cuenta"

"tienes razón…pero ¿Segura que no es una excusa para evitar a Mercurio?" Dijo Michiyo con una sonrisa en su rostro contenta de molestar a su hermana ya que el tiempo que llevaban de tratarse Meiya y ella hasta el día de hoy se había atrevido a invitarla a salir y Haruko le había arruinado el momento.

"Como sea! Pero hay que irnos", dijo Haruko mientras caminaba hacia el bosque buscando un claro

"Ok, entonces como la utilizamos" Dijo Michiyo.

"Chibi-Usa me dijo que para activar la llave le habían enseñado a que debía invocaba a Cronos, así que toma mi mano " Dijo Haruko mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana "Guardián del tiempo, rompe el viento y abre aquella misteriosa puerta del tiempo yo te invoco o dios todopoderoso tu eres el único que controlas el tiempo Padre guardián Cronos enséñanos tu camino, protégenos con tu poder y muéstranos tu sendero luminoso" Ambos fueron rodeados por un destello de luz cegadora y cuando se desvaneció ya no estaban.

A poca distancia de donde habían estado de pie se encontraba una chica de pelo azul, Ella extendió su mano hacia su cuello tocando un collar que Haruko le había regalado mientras negaba con la cabeza, "Lo que sea que vayas a hacer haruko, vuelve a mi"; lo dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla., se quedo ahí mientras aun sentía la energía que se había emanado hace un momento, preguntándose a qué tipo de misión Plut las había enviado, Sabia que Haruko era muy astuta como para robar una de las llaves del tiempo, pero sabía que Plut jamás guardaría la guardia para permitírselo.

.

* * *

 **Continuara….**


	4. Star Trek

**CAPÍTULO IV**

 **STAR TREK**

 **.**

* * *

( ** _De vuelta en el siglo XXI)_**

Haruko y Michiyo aparecieron en un pequeño parque en el distrito Juban de Tokio. Miraron alrededor era medio día y por suerte para ellas no había mucha gente en el parque y su aspecto paso desapercibido (Recordemos que estaban en Toga). Michiyo miro alrededor y observo varias parejas de jóvenes con uniformes escolares. "Haruko creo que tendremos que buscar otro tipo de ropa más acorde a esta época para no destacar" Dijo Michiyo señalando sus extrañas ropas.

Haruko miro su toga y la comparo con la que la gente a los alrededores traía puesta, metió entonces su mano en su bolsa sacando una pequeña pluma. "Sabia que iba ser de utilidad algún día" Dijo Haruko sosteniendo una pequeña pluma de color rosa con una gema roja en la parte superior de la misma.

"Haruko!; es la pluma trasformadora que ha estado buscando Luna?" Pregunto Michiyo tomando la mano de su hermana tirando de ella hacia unos árboles del parque.

"Si!, la pedí prestada hace un par de semanas , la necesitaba para entrar a los archivos, no sabía los códigos de acceso así que me trasforme en guardia para obtenerlos" dijo Haruko ya que como bono especial la pluma tenia la habilidad de trasferir los conocimientos necesarios dependiendo del disfraz que se utilizara. Haruko había entrado a los archivos para obtener toda la información necesaria sobre sus padres, no quería que nadie supiera que había buscado información de ellos y la única que manejaba esa información era Lady Mercury y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de preguntarle algo a ella.

"Uh, Ruko, cuando se toma algo sin la intención de regresarlo no es prestado; Haruko te juro que si te conociera pensaría que eres una chica mala" Dijo Michiyo a Haruko quien se encogió de hombros, "Ok, que hay de esas dos de ahí parece que van a la misma escuela" Dijo Michiyo señalando a un par de chicas como de su edad quienes traían una falda azul marino, una blusa blanca y un corbatín de color azul oscuro quienes paseaban por el parque con unos libros en sus manos.

"Yo no usare eso!, Mira esa falda!" dijo Haruko señalando las faldas que llegaban justo por encima de las rodillas.

"Haruko (Suspiro) mírate tu túnica es más pequeña que las faldas de esas chicas" Dijo Michiyo negando con la cabeza, jalando la túnica de Haruko mostrando su punto.

"No es una falda, es una túnica! Son diferentes", Dijo Haruko golpeando la mano de Michiyo y cruzando sus brazos en señal de molestia.

"Si tu lo dices", dijo Michiyo riendo mientras miraba a la multitud para ver si encontraba algo que se adaptara mas a su hermana o en su caso alguien con una falda más larga.

"Te dije que no usare faldas", dijo Haruko quien parecía leer la mente de Michiyo, "Hey! Que tal esos de allá!?" Dijo Haruko observando a un joven caminando con una mujer joven.

"Haruko, es un chico!" Dijo Michiyo mirando de arriba abajo a su querida hermana

"Si!, voy a pretender ser hombre!"dijo Haruko sin realmente pensar en ello, seguramente la corbata seria molesta pero era mejor que una falda, quien quitaba y se miraba muy bien con la corbata.

" (suspiro) y yo que pensaba que ya habías superado eso" Dijo Michiyo recordando las épocas de escuela en la que Haruko siempre había insistido en usar el uniforme masculino en lugar de ponerse una falda; el director no lo había permitido, pero tanta había sido la insistencia de Haruko que finalmente había convencido a Setsuna de ir a hablar con él para convencerlo de que era más fácil dejarla usar el uniforme de niño, además no era muy frecuente que alguien lograra meterla en una falda, Michiyo siempre molestaba a Haruko tiempo después cuando ella empezó a utilizar la túnica pero nunca acepto usar falda que para ella era la misma cosa.

"Cállate Chiyo y toma mi mano. Poder de la luna conviértenos en ellos" dijo haruko tomando la mano de Michiyo y viendo como una luz se arremolinaba frente a ellos proveniente de la pluma, y varias estrellas de color rosa giraron frente a ellas junto con la blanca luz; al desaparecer esa luz las había dejado vestidas como aquella pareja. Michiyo vio la falda azul oscuro a cuadros junto con su blusa y al verla no pudo evitar dar un giro sobre su eje haciendo que su falda se levantara un poco. "Porque siempre haces eso cuando usas una falda?!", pregunto Haruko al ver la reacción que siempre hacia su hermana mientras esta se arreglaba la corbata; ella llevaba un par de pantalones de tela escocesa azul oscura, una camisa, una corbata también a cuadros y un saco azul claro.

"Yo no sé, creo que es sólo diversión." Dijo Michiyo deteniéndose en su giro y sacándole la lengua a Haruko. "Bueno, ahora que nos mezclamos Creo que deberíamos ir al zoológico primero y tener una idea de la disposición."

"No, tenemos que encontrar a mamá y papá para que podamos mantener un ojo sobre ellos." Dijo Haruko con su voz aguda y alerta. Ella realmente no quería ir al zoológico hasta que tuvieron que ir.

"Ruko, no sabemos nada de cómo es el zoológico." Dijo Michiyo pensando que sería bueno ver a sus padres, pero sería mejor ir al zoológico para tener una mejor idea de dónde estarían peleando; ninguno de ellos había estado en el zoológico desde que eran niñas.

"Podrían haber sido seguidos antes del ataque! tal vez sólo estaban esperando el momento oportuno para atacar." Dijo Haruko mientras sacaba un pequeño ordenador que tenía el tamaño de la bolsa que tenía su camisa. "Además, mientras yo estaba en los archivos obtuve también los planos del zoológico."

"Bien, supongo que deberíamos ir a la casa primero" Dijo Michiyo mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la casa en la que no habían vivido durante muchos años, no desde que se formo Tokio de Cristal.

Como muchas de las Senshi un día las niñas simplemente dejaron de crecer. Las internas y Hotaru se detuvieron alrededor de la edad de veintitrés años, mientras que por alguna extraña razón Haruko y Michiyo se detuvieron a los dieciséis.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que comiencen los ataques del demonio?" pregunto Haruko mirando a su alrededor ya que no estaba segura de qué hora era ni qué día era. Trató de encontrar algo que le diera una pista, pero no encontró nada.

Michiyo se detuvo junto a un vendedor que vende rollos de carne. "Disculpe señor ¿qué día es hoy?"

"Es martes señorita." Dijo luego regresó a su venta.

"Año ... qué fecha es?" dijo Michiyo haciendo que el hombre la mirara con un aspecto extraño.

"Ah, vigésimo quinto." Él contestó mirando Michiyo que parecía un poco frustrada.

"¿En qué mes estamos?" pidió Michiyo con un poco de vergüenza ya que ni siquiera sabía qué mes era. Tenían que estar seguras de que habían viajado a la hora correcta.

"Mayo". Dijo el vendedor que luego volvió a trabajar alejándose de los dos niños pensando que eran un poco extraños ya que ni siquiera sabían el día ni qué mes era.

"Tenemos hoy para explorar los alrededores y mañana tenemos que encontrarlos y evitar que suceda." Dijo Haruko al pasar un pequeño café llamado Corona. Recordó que la cafetería era propiedad de Makoto y su marido Motoki ya que solían ir a ella todo el tiempo cuando eran niñas. Haruko miró brevemente y vio a dos mujeres jóvenes con el pelo rubio sentadas en el interior en una mesa. Una tenía el pelo recogido en dos moños y cargaba sobre su regazo a una niña con el pelo de color rosa claro. La otra mujer tenía el pelo recogido en una cinta roja. "Por los dioses!" dijo Haruko deteniéndose.

"¿Qué?" dijo Michiyo siguiendo la mirada de Haruko. "Es la Reina y Señora Venus."

"Y la princesa también", dijo Haruko cuando entró en la cafetería sin realmente pensar en ello.

"Haruko ¿qué estás haciendo?" pregunto Michiyo mientras seguía pensando que ella no había entrado ahí en años.

"Un pequeño reconocimiento y no me llames Haruko!." Dijo Ella que le envío una aguda mirada a Michiyo.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?" pregunto Michiyo mirando de vuelta a su hermana Haruko.

"No lo sé, pero no podemos llamarnos con nuestros nombres en esta época. ¿Qué tal Kazushi Saito?" Dijo Haruko.

"Pero ese es el nombre de un niño." Michiyo dijo olvidando que Haruko llevaba el uniforme de un niño.

"Uh, sí! Estoy vestida como un chico, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo Haruko. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Ah, sí, ¿qué tal… Emiko Saito?" dijo Michiyo después de pensarlo rascándose la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, ahora vamos a sentarnos." dijo Haruko sentándose en la mesa en el lado opuesto de Usagi y Minako. Una chica joven se acercó a ellos y Michiyo ordenó un poco de té para las dos. "Hey, ¿cómo vamos a pagar por eso?" Haruko susurró.

"Tú no eres la única que hace planes" dijo Michiyo sacando una pila de yenes y luego los coloco en sus bolsillos. Ella había logrado colarse en los archivos, así que sólo había esperado hasta que alguien entrara en donde estaban para luego agarrar la puerta antes de que esta se cerrara para tomar un poco de dinero sobrante de antes de Tokio de Cristal, ya que ahora no utilizan el dinero.

La chica volvió unos minutos después con el té para las chicas. "Será ¥ 960." Michiyo le pagó y luego la chica se fue dejando a las dos para escuchar a Usagi y la conversación con Minako.

"No puedo esperar hasta mañana Mamo-chan y yo hemos quedado con Haruka-san y Michiru-san en el zoológico para llevar a los niños y darles un poco de diversión." Dijo Usagi rebotando a Chibi-Usa en su regazo. "¿No es cierto Chibi-Usa?"

"Usagi Estoy tan celosa de ti así como de Haruka-san y Michiru-san. Me gustaría tener hijos, pero parece que entre mis giras y torneos de voleibol nunca tendré el tiempo." Dijo Minako.

"Estoy segura de que no les importará a ellas si vinieras con nosotros mañana Mina-chan." Dijo Usagi equilibrando a Chibi-Usa en su regazo mientras tomaba un sorbo del batido ya que la niña trató de agarrar la copa con el fin de conseguir un poco de crema batida.

"Oh, Usagi-chan me encantaría, pero tengo un espectáculo mañana por la noche y mi manager es muy duro haciéndome ensayar todo el día." Dijo Minako cogiendo una servilleta y limpiando la cara de Chibi-Usa.

"Mmm, yo quería que todos pudieran venir!; pero todo el mundo parece que ya tiene planes." Dijo Usagi que trataba de mantener su batido lejos del alcance de su hija tomando la servilleta de Minako para seguir limpiado la cara de Chibi-Usa y darle el biberón.

"Disculpe señorita pero usted es Minako Aino?" dijeron un par de chicas jóvenes quienes se les acercaron.

"Hai," dijo Minako cuando se volvió para ver a las dos chicas que estaban en la escuela media y se veía muy nerviosas.

"¿Podríamos-podríamos pedirle un autógrafo?" Una de ellas tartamudeaba. Minako asintió, sosteniendo su mano hacia fuera para que le entregaran la libreta de firmas.

"Aino-sama me encanta su música! Soy la número trescientos cuarenta y dos de su club de fans!" dijo una de las chicas.

"Y yo soy la número doscientos setenta y ocho!" dijo la otra chica saltando arriba y abajo mientras llevaba en su libro la firma ansiada

"Eso es genial chicas." Dijo Minako con una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que una de ellas sostenía una cámara. "¿Le gustaría que nos tomáramos una foto?"

"¿En serio?" Exclamaron las dos chicas a la vez de asentir con la cabeza.

Minako sonrió de nuevo y tomó la cámara entregándoselo a Usagi, "¿Nos haces el favor Usagi-chan?".

"Claro", dijo Serena. Ella a menudo olvidaba que Minako era un ídolo del POP, aún pensaba que ella simplemente era su amiga de mucho tiempo.

Como Usagi tomó la cámara, Minako se levantó poniendo sus brazos alrededor de las chicas posando para la foto haciendo con sus manos la forma de la "V" cuando Usagi tomó la foto. Las dos chicas agradecieron corriendo y riendo mientras Minako se sentaba de nuevo riéndose de Chibi-Usa que se había al fin había logrado meter sus manos en el batido de su madre. "Tal vez tengo que tomar un tiempo libre. No me malinterpretes me gusta ser un ídolo, pero quiero una familia como tú." Dijo Minako. "Oh! Mira la hora! Le prometí a Ami-Chan que cantaría en el hospital y tengo veinte minutos de atraso!" Minako se levantó besado Usagi en la mejilla y luego besó a Chibi-Usa en la frente antes de salir corriendo de la cafetería.

Usagi se rió un poco y miró alrededor de la cafetería mientras bebía su batido notando la pareja de adolescentes sentados junto a ella mirándola y mirando a Minako cuando esta salió corriendo de la cafetería. "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Ella les pidió, sin embargo les parecían tan familiares.

"Huh Uh no; no es nada nosotros solo ..." dijo Haruko tratando de pensar que decir procurando no llamar ¡Su Alteza! A Usagi.

"¿Ella realmente era Minako Aino?" pregunto Michiyo recordando que Lady Venus había sido un ídolo antes que Tokio de Cristal se instalara.

"Sí, hemos sido amigos desde que estábamos en la secundaria antes de ser conocida. Soy Usagi Chiba y esto de aquí es Chibi-Usa. ¿Eres fans de Mina-chan?" dijo Usagi agitando sus manos.

"Kazushi-kun es un gran fan." Dijo Michiyo mirando a Haruko que levantó sus cejas hacia ella con una mirada de enojo en su rostro.

"Oh, bueno lo siento se escapó antes de que pudieran conocerla." Dijo Usagi sin darse cuenta de Haruko y Michiyo intercambiando miradas mientras ella limpiaba nuevamente a Chibi-Usa.

"Emiko-chan mira la hora!; mamá nos va a matar si llegamos tarde. Con permiso su ..." dijo Haruko callándose inmediatamente ya que casi llama a Usagi 'su alteza'. Ella tomó la mano de Michiyo y la arrastró fuera de la cafetería. "¿Por qué le dijiste que era un gran fan si tu sabes que no soporto la música de Lady Venus!"

"Tuve que decir algo para no vernos como idiotas, ¿qué mejor manera de no levantar sospechas que fingir querer conocer a una estrella?" dijo Michiyo mientras que Haruko sólo la miró y suspiro.

.

* * *

 **Continuara….**


	5. Cuando los Vientos Chocan

**CAPÍTULO V**

 **CUANDO LOS VIENTOS CHOCAN**

 **.**

* * *

"Hotaru ¿estás segura de que están bien con quedarte a cargo de las chicas?" pregunto Michiru mientras ella estaba en la puerta con su bolsa de deporte en la mano.

Era martes y todos los martes y jueves por la noche ella y Haruka iba al gimnasio para hacer ejercicio. A veces se reunirá con uno de las chicas como Ami o Makoto.

"No problema mamá." Dijo Hotaru luego hizo una pausa, un rubor se mostro en su cara. "Uh…. mamá puedo invitar a Shingo-kun de nuevo?"

"No sé… Ruka ¿qué piensas acerca de que Hotaru invite a su novio de nuevo?" dijo Michiru con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a Haruka de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras.

"Él no es mi novio!" dijo Hotaru poniendo su cara aún más roja. "Y él se comprometió a ayudarme con mi tarea."

"Hmm una cita de estudio?" dijo Haruka dijo las escaleras con su bolsa de deporte en la mano.

"No será una cita tan sólo seremos dos amigos que estudian." Dijo Hotaru haciendo su rubor crecer aún más.

"Claro… mmmm él es sólo un amigo, un amigo con el que te juntas todo el tiempo." Bromeo Haruka; ella y Michiru sabía que los adolescentes se gustaban pero ninguno tenían el valor de confesarse, les encantaba hacerle burlas a Hotaru al respecto. "¿Qué crees Michí?"

"Está bien conmigo si está bien contigo." Dijo Michiru mientras Haruka tomó su bolso y lo levantó sobre su hombro junto con el suyo.

"Entonces está bien, invita a tu novio, pero recuerda que las gemelas tienen que estar en la cama a las ocho. Tu mamá y yo no deberíamos estar fuera tanto tiempo, pero tienen que estar en la cama temprano ya que a las diez de mañana vamos al zoológico." Dijo Haruka mientras que ella y Michiru salían de la casa.

"Él no es mi novio!" Dijo Hotaru a la puerta antes de que se cerrara.

Haruka y Michiru se dirigieron al garaje y se metieron en convertible amarillo de Haruka ya que como estaban en primavera les gustaba salir con el con la capota bajada ya que les encantaba sentir el viento sobre sus cabellos. Mientras se dirigían hacia el gimnasio ninguno de ellos notó una motocicleta con dos personas en él que les seguían. Haruka se detuvo en el gimnasio aparcó su coche, cogió la mano de Michiru. "¿Qué harás esta noche amor?" le pregunto Haruka mientras levantaba sus maletas del asiento trasero.

"Ami me está esperando para ir a nadar. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?" Dijo Michiru con una mirada seductora en su rostro.

Una sonrisa cruzó en el rostro de Haruka luego dijo: "Por mucho que me gusta verte a ti y la encantadora señorita Ami en trajes de baño, creo que voy a ir a golpear el saco de boxeo por un tiempo tal vez habrá alguien allí para entrenar conmigo".

"Ruka! sabes que nadie en este gimnasio podría pelear contigo. Todos ellos te tienen miedo." Dijo Michiru riendo. Haruka era bastante buena en artes marciales y algunos de sus poderes Senshi se prolongaban en su forma mortal. Ella era casi tan rápida como el viento y casi todo el mundo con quien había luchado, era derrotado fácilmente. Las únicas realmente capaces de mantener su posición con Haruka eran Michiru o Makoto.

"Tal vez tú podrías conseguir nadar menos tiempo y entrenar conmigo." Dijo Haruka con esa sonrisa todavía en su cara y tomando a Michiru por la cintura para tenerla más cerca.

"No, yo no lo creo." Dijo Michiru entonces fingió alejarse de Haruka sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

"¿De qué estás asustada?" Haruka bromeó.

"Nunca amor, prefiero "entrenar" contigo cuando esto implica una cama. " dijo Michiru besando a Haruka, tomando su bolsa y luego ir corriendo a la piscina, donde se encontró con Ami esperándola. Haruka se echó a reír y luego se dirigió a los vestuarios para ponerse en su gi.

La pareja en la motocicleta entró todavía vestidos con sus uniformes escolares. Se quedaron lo suficientemente lejos de Haruka y Michiru para estar fuera de la vista, pero no escucharon la conversación, vieron cómo se separaron. "Ok vas a la piscina para tener a la vista a mamá y yo voy a seguir a papá." Dijo Haruko luego utilizó el lápiz para cambiar su ropa escolar por un gi.

"¿Por qué debo de ir con mamá?" Dijo Michiyo a pesar de que ella tomó la pluma y se cambió de ropa en un traje de baño verde de una sola pieza.

"¿Qué importa?" Dijo Haruko tomando la pluma luego que Michiyo la usara y la metió en una bolsa y se la coloco alrededor de su cuello.

"Porque debo de ir a la piscina." Dijo Michiyo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Ella no tenía ningún problema con ir a la piscina, en realidad estaba deseándolo ya que de alguna forma el agua parecía relajarla; definitivamente ella era la hija de su madre y por ende era una verdadera Senshi de los mares; pero le encantaba contradecir a su hermana. Más aún a sabiendas que Mercurio estaba con su mamá y Haruko tendría un momento difícil si era ella quien iba a la piscina, aunque ella no era la de Mercurio de su época.

"Yo ya tengo un gi y tu traje de baño." Haruko dijo señalando su ropa y luego a la piscina.

"Tu solo la estas evitando Ruko." Dijo Michiyo más seria. Después de lo que pasó entre Haruko y Mercurio ninguno de los dos habló sobre ello, sino más bien se evitan la una a la otra lo mas que podían o simplemente evitaban tocar el tema.

Incluso la reina Serenity había tratado de intervenir, pero nada había obtenido.

"Evitar que?" Dijo Haruko a pesar de que ya sabía de quién Michiyo estaba hablando.

"Mercury", Dijo Michiyo secamente ella sabía que las cosas entre ellas estaban mal, pero no creía que fuera algo irreparable.

"No, no lo estoy." Negaba Haruko "Ahora vas a la piscina y yo voy a la sala de entrenamiento".

"¿Quién te puso a cargo?" pregunto Michiyo; ella odiaba cuando Haruko se ponía de jefa, incluso si Haruko fuera Sailor Uranus y por lo cual la líder de las externas.

"Soy la mayor, es algo natural para mí estar a cargo". Dijo Haruko dándolo por hecho. "Y debes de seguir a mamá, no estamos acá para divertirnos."

" Haruko, tu eres mayor que mi…solo por tres minutos!" se quejo Michiyo; pero Haruko ya se alejaba. "Tres minutos!" Grito.

Haruko siguió su camino hasta que encontró a Haruka golpeando a una makiwara. Se acercó a uno de los sacos de arena y comenzó a darle patadas, mientras observaba a su padre por el rabillo del ojo. Después de un corto empezó a golpear con más fuerza el saco de arena. Ella ya sabía que el demonio no atacaría hasta mañana por lo que estaban lo suficientemente seguros y si ella iba a estar peleando al día siguiente probablemente sería una buena idea obtener un poco de práctica

"Hey, hey ¿deberías tomarlo con calma o quieres matar ese saco?" Pregunto Haruka sorprendiendo a Haruko quien se quedó mirando a Haruka no estaba segura de qué decir no había visto a su padre en muchos años. "No te he visto antes por aquí ¿Eres nuevo?"

"Sí, me acabo de mudar aquí desde Sapporo con mi hermana." Dijo Haruko sacudiéndose de su estupor frotándose las manos viendo que estaban un poco lastimadas de tanto golpear el saco.

"Esta es una zona muy agradable, hay muchas buenas escuelas aquí, me imagino que es por eso que estás aquí?" Preguntó Haruka; luego se agachó para estirarse y se trasladado hacia el saco de boxeo después de haber practicado con la makiwara no quería a tensarse y quería ver si podía convencer a este niño para que entrenara un poco con ella.

"Sí estamos aquí para ir a una buena escuela." Dijo Haruko mirando a su padre cuando Haruka se acerco pudo ver lo alta que era, pero lo más importante era que eran casi de la misma altura. Setsuna siempre decía que ella era como su padre en muchos aspectos, pero ahora parada frente a Haruka era que lo creyó; era casi como mirar en un espejo. Incluso la manera en que ambas llevaban el cabello era similar aunque el cabello de Haruko era verde.

"Entonces, ¿qué escuela fue la que eligieron tú y tu hermana?" Pregunto Haruka después hubo una breve pausa entre ellos donde Haruko se limitó a mirarla. La verdad Haruka estaba acostumbrado a ello, pensó que tal vez este muchacho se preguntaba si realmente estaba hablando con de Ten'ou Haruka el corredor de carreras numero uno de Japón.

Haruko se detuvo un minuto tratando de pensar en una escuela, "Uh…. Azabu Juuban." Dijo, entonces se alegró que llevaba un gi y no el uniforme que ella y Michiyo había escogido. Ella no sabía a qué escuela pertenecía, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que no era de Azabu Juuban.

"Buena escuela." Dijo Haruka limpiando un poco de sudor de la frente.

"¿Fue usted allí?" Haruko le preguntó, pero ella ya sabía que Haruka fue a Mugen Gakuen.

"No!; la escuela a la que fui ya no, pero mi hija mayor va a Azabu Juuban." Dijo Haruka.

"Usted tiene hijos?" Preguntó Haruko, lo que recordaba de cuando sus padres estaban vivos era que las amaban entrañablemente pero hacía tanto tiempo que no oía a su padre hablar que no podía dejar de querer preguntarle cualquier cosa para escucharla.

"Si! tres niñas, Hotaru tiene dieciséis años, mientras que mis otras dos son gemelas, Haruko y Michiyo y tiene ocho años." Dijo Haruka con la sonrisa en su rostro que ella ponía cada vez que hablaba de sus hijas. "Ah …..y yo aquí hablándote hasta de mis hijas y ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre. Haruka Teno´h."

" Kazushi Saito." Dijo Haruko estrechando la mano de Haruka. "Es un placer conocerte Ten'ou-san." Haruka esperó un minuto para que este niño hablara acerca de quién era ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Haruka Ten'ou el famoso corredor verdad?" pregunto Haruko recordando cómo Michiyo había comentado antes sobre que Minako habia sido famosa y que sus dos padres lo eran también. Recordó que su padre era un piloto y que muchas veces habia suplicado por que su padre le diera un paseo en su coche de carreras, pero Michiru dijo que era demasiado joven y que tal vez cuando ella fuera mayor saldría a pasear así con Haruka, pero cuando llego a ser mayor Haruka ya no estaba allí para llevarla a dar un paseo. Al igual que su padre Haruko tuvo una necesidad de velocidad y su atracción eran las motocicletas.

"Tres veces campeón mundial." Dijo Haruka orgullosamente hinchando su pecho. Normalmente a ella no le gustaba alardear de sus triunfos, pero había visto en los jóvenes de ese joven un brillo especial. "Pero, por favor llámame Haruka. Hey Yo no sé nada de ti, pero yo estoy cansado de golpear estas bolsas….desea entrenar conmigo Saito-san?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Hai, pero sólo si me llamas Kazushi", dijo Haruko. Haruka puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Haruko se rió un poco. Ambos se inclinaron a continuación, se pusieron en la postura de combate. Haruka fue la primera en atacar con la velocidad del viento, pero ella no era la única en la alfombra que tenía el viento a su favor. El ataque de Haruka era un golpe dirigido al pecho de Haruko y esta sabía que si trataba de bloquear el ataque de la fuerza que este traia era probable que golpeara su espalda con el suelo, por no hablar de que le dolería. Sabía exactamente cómo salir de este ataque y era un truco que la misma Haruka le había mostrado. A pesar de que en realidad nunca había peleado con su padre había visto como entrenaba con Makoto. Haruko vio como el ataque se acercó a ella, pero una de las ventajas de ser un Senshi del viento que podía sentir el viento y en un sentido hacer que se sienta como si el tiempo se moviera más lento dándole una mejor oportunidad de reaccionar. Esperó a que el ataque estuviera a pocos centímetros de ella, entonces dio un paso atrás dejándose caer al suelo barriendo a su oponente.

Haruka sintió el pie golpear sus piernas y rápidamente encontró el suelo. Ella se quedó allí por un momento sin aliento impresionada. Ella se recompuso y presionó sus manos sobre su cabeza empujándose a sí misma levantándose y en un rápido movimiento ya tenía a Haruko en el suelo. Era el turno de Haruko de atacar, ella se adelantó gracias a un tiro de gancho que fue bloqueado fácilmente. A continuación, un golpe directo al pecho, dos intentos de barrida mas y una patada en el estómago, todos los cuales fueron bloqueados. Los dos lucharon en el mismo nivel durante bastante tiempo incapaz de tomar alguna la delantera hasta que finalmente Haruka logro barrer a Haruko quien cayó al suelo junto con ella. Estaban en el suelo ambas incapaz de liberarse, Haruko tenía las piernas envueltas alrededor del cuello de Haruka mientras Haruka hacia lo mismo.

"Creo que lo llamaremos un empate." Dijo Michiru desde la puerta, ella y Michiyo había llegado hace un rato y comenzaron a ver la pelea. A Michiru le encantaba mirar a Haruka luchar, para ella era como un baile la manera en que su amante se movía. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse fascinada al ver que entre tantos movimiento ella alcanzó a ver el trasero de Haruka.

Ambos se soltaron y se miraron inclinándose en señal de respeto y dándose la mano. "Buen Juego". Dijo Haruka luego ambas se acercaron a Michiru y Michiyo. "Ah….. Kazushi-san, quiero que conozcas a mi esposa Michiru y a la señorita …mmmm lo siento, no te conozco."

"Ella es mi hermana Emiko-chan." Dijo Haruko luego saludo a Michiru, "Un placer conocerte Ten'ou-san." Haruko sabía que su madre nunca utilizo el apellido Ten'ou pero no quiso dar ninguna pista de inmediato por lo que la llamó Ten'ou.

"Kaiou en realidad, pero puedes llamarme Michiru." Dijo saludando.

"Alguien no quería llevar a mi nombre cuando nos casamos." Dijo Haruka mirando a Michiru pretendiendo hacerse la ofendida.

"Amor, hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, he mantenido mi nombre porque yo no quería confundir a mis fans. De todos modos tu podrías haber cambiado tu nombre por el de Haruka Kaiou." Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa en su rostro. Haruko no pudo evitar saltar ante el nombre tan familiar para ella. Michiyo captó esto y discretamente le puso la mano en el hombro a Haruko y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

"Bueno supongo que es más fácil a ambos mantener nuestros nombres como están." Dijo Haruka pasándose la mano por el pelo corto y rubio y luego secándose el sudor con la manga de su gi.

"Parece que le diste a mi Haruka un ejercicio bastante bueno, no muchos pueden mantenerse al día con ella." Dijo Michiru mientras ambas gemelas quedaron enternecidas cómo ella se refirió a su padre como "mi Haruka ' ambas habían olvidado lo devotas que eran una con la otra.

"Hai, debo admitir que fue un reto." Haruko dijo, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos con Señora Júpiter Haruko habia trabajado tan duro.

"Es bueno encontrar a alguien que sepa imponer su fuerza. Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de entrenar de nuevo." Dijo Haruka.

"Lo siento, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo es mejor que nos vayamos debemos llegar a casa y ver cómo esta nuestra hija mayor para asegurarnos de que no se ha metido en problemas con su novio." Dijo Michiru.

"Oh, pero Michí él no es su novio." Haruka se echó a reír. "Podemos llevarlos a casa?"

"No, gracias venimos acá en motocicleta." Dijo Haruko.

Haruka y Michiru asintieron y luego se fueron. "Parece que tuviste un buen rato." Dijo Michiyo señalando que el gi de Haruko estaba cubierto de sudor.

"Papá es mejor peleador de lo que pensaba." Dijo Haruko pasándose la mano por el pelo al igual que su padre lo había hecho momentos antes.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no estábamos aquí para divertirnos." Bromeo Michiyo.

"Mira quién habla". Dijo Haruko volteando el pelo mojado de Michiyo. "Disfrutaste de tu baño?"

"Sí, lo hice. Así que, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora, me entere por mamá que han quedado de verse con la reina a las diez en el zoológico." Dijo Michiyo.

"Podríamos ir a la casa y esperar hasta la mañana." Dijo Haruko.

"Pero sabemos que no serán atacados hasta mañana en el zoológico. Creo que deberíamos encontrar algún lugar para dormir y estar descansadas cuando la batalla inicie." Dijo Michiyo.

"Bien, entonces tenemos que ir a un hotel." Dijo Haruko.

"El problema es que no tenemos suficiente dinero. No pude tomar mucho sin que nadie notara que faltaba, Sabes lo poco que ha quedado antes de Tokio de Cristal es." Dijo Michiyo.

"Bien entonces, ¿dónde podemos descansar y que no cueste nada?" Preguntó Haruko.

"¿No está el Santuario de Hikawa, cerca del zoológico?" pregunto Michiyo recordando que este santuario lo poseía la familia de Lady de Marte.

"Sí y Lady Marte siempre nos contaba que dejaba que la gente se quedara allí mira a Yuichiro-san dejó que se quedara y él nunca se fue." Dijo Haruko.

Michiyo accedió a quedarse con Rei si los dejaba. Luego usaron la pluma y se transforman de nuevo en sus ropas de la escuela. Salieron de los arbustos donde había aparcado Haruko la moto. Le entregó a Michiyo un casco y luego se sentó en la motocicleta buscando los cables para encenderla. Encontró los que ella estaba buscando y las cruzó a partir de la moto. "Todavía no puedo creer que te robaste esta moto." Dijo Michiyo. "¿Cómo es que nunca te atrapan?"

"Prestado! y 'nosotros' la hemos prestado." Dijo Haruko ignorando la segunda pregunta de Michiyo. "¿Preferirías que caminamos?" Michiyo refunfuñó 'no' y se alejó a toda prisa al templo. Haruko aparco la moto a varias cuadras de distancia del templo en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial.

"¿Vamos a dejarla aquí?" pregunto Michiyo, pensando en las personas que buscaban la motocicleta.

"Si! la policía debe encontrarla en un día o dos." Dijo Haruko.

"¿Qué pasa si le toman las huellas digitales y nos atrapan?" dijo Michiyo preguntándose qué pasaría con ellos o peor aun que le pasaría a su yo más joven.

"Solo encantararían las huellas de un par de niñas de ocho años de edad crees que los policías van a detener a dos niñas que apenas puede andar en bicicleta por el robo de una motocicleta?" Dijo Haruko.

"Supongo que no!" Dijo Michiyo liderando el camino hasta el templo. "Haruko déjame manejar esto. Lady Marte puede sentir cosas que no queremos que sienta. Vamos a tratar de dormir un poco y tratar de hacer el menor contacto con ella como sea posible." Haruko asintió sabiendo que Michiyo estaba más en contacto con el sentir cosas. Era mejor si Haruko sólo permanecía en silencio y dejar que Michiyo manejara esto.

Ellos hicieron su camino por las escaleras hasta el santuario y se encontraron con que las luces en el interior seguían encendidas. Haruko tocó el timbre y la puerta fue respondida por una joven con el pelo largo y negro alrededor de cinco o seis años que llevaba un chihaya. Michiyo y Haruka se inclinaron, entonces preguntó Michiyo, "¿Podemos hablar con la sacerdotisa del templo?"

El niño asintió y luego volvió y gritó: "Mamá, hay algunas personas aquí que quiere verte."

Un minuto después, Rei se acercó con un niño que lloraba el cual mecía suavemente en sus brazos para conseguir que se calmara, era evidente por el bulto en su estómago que estaba embarazada. "Reiko cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No grites dentro del templo despertaste a tu hermana Junko, es increíble que no hayas despertado a tu hermano Youji también. Perdón por eso, soy Rei Kumada la sacerdotisa principal aquí en el Santuario de Hikawa ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes? " dijo Rei tratando de tranquilas al niño, pero ella puso su mirada en Haruko pensando que era un "chico lindo". Le tomó un poco de tiempo a Rei darse cuenta que su hija estaba pensando de la misma forma ya que se le quedó mirando al muchacho. Miró a Haruko y vio un ligero rubor en su rostro. "Perdona a mi hija, me temo que se parece a mí un poco más de lo que me gustaría." Dijo Rei recordando cómo solía perseguir siempre a los chicos guapos cuando era más joven.

"Mi hermano y yo estamos buscando un lugar para pasar la noche usted sería tan amable de permitir que nos quedemos aquí por la noche?" Michiyo preguntó mientras observaba al niño correr por el pasillo mirando hacia atrás de ellos un par de veces. No había duda de que la niña era Reiko, que fue la primera de los hijos de la Senshi quien fue la primera en tener hijos.

Rei les miró de arriba abajo y asintió pensando que probablemente eran fugitivos y que era mejor que se queden aquí en vez de en las calles tal vez en la mañana podría hablar con ellos para que volviesen a casa. "Tenemos una habitación extra en la parte de atrás si a ustedes dos no les importa compartir."

"Gracias." Dijo Michiyo haciendo una reverencia; siguieron a Rei en la parte posterior de la sala.

"No es mucho, pero es un lugar para dormir, hay un baño en el pasillo, aunque se trata de un baño de estufa que se calienta si ustedes desea tomar un baño sólo hay que decirle a mi marido Yuichiro y él la calentara para usted." Dijo Rei.

"Gracias, pero eso no será necesario." Dijo Michiyo.

"En realidad Kumada-sama no me importaría tomar un baño si está libre en estos momentos." Dijo Haruko consiguiendo una mirada de Michiyo mientras que Rei estaba de espaldas a ellos. Haruko sólo se limitó a señalar su ropa y el hecho de que ella estaba cubierta de sudor por su entrenamiento.

"Voy a decirle a Yuichiro para que les caliente agua." Dijo Rei y luego se dirigió por el pasillo. Pidió a Yuichiro que calentara el baño y luego se dirigió a un cuarto a leer el fuego. Ella había sentido algo extraño de esos dos y quería preguntar a las llamas al respecto. Encendió el fuego y se coloco el cabello hacia atrás con un viejo cordón azul antes de sentarse y empezar a rezar. Su mente estaba llena de estas imágenes de los dos con togas como trajes en lugar de los uniformes escolares que les había visto y Las imágenes en su mente cambiaron mostrando a las hijas gemelas de Haruka y de Michiru. Las imágenes eran intermitentes entre los dos escenarios y luego se combinaban con un fuerte sentimiento de emoción. Rei sintió dolor, miedo, dolor, pérdida y odio. Cuando por fin salió de su trance se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y Yuichiro se habia sentado junto a ella mirándola fijamente esperando a que ella saliera del trance.

"Rei está todo bien?" Preguntó mientras extendía la mano para tocar su mejilla y meter un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

"No lo sé. Sentía algo raro por esa gente en la habitación de invitados, pero no puedo saber por qué. Intenté hacer ver a través de las llamas, pero sólo tengo imágenes desordenadas. Yuichiro creo que algo le va a suceder a Haruka, Michiru y a sus hijas" Dijo Rei tratando de levantarse, pero con algunos problemas debido a su embarazo, Yuichiro la ayudó a ponerse de pie y luego la llevo a su habitación en la que consiguió que se acostara. "¿Me puedes conseguir el teléfono? Tengo que decirle a Haruka sobre esto."

.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:**

 **Un makiwara es un poste de madera que tiene una cuerda envuelta alrededor de la parte superior y se utiliza para golpear como un saco de boxeo.**

 **Un chihaya es la túnica roja y blanca en las que suelen aparecer Rei en la serie.**

 **Un Gi es el traje que se utiliza comúnmente para la práctica del judo o karate**


	6. Un Pequeño Cambio

**CAPITULO VI**

 **Un Pequeño Cambio**

* * *

" Residencia Ten'ou-Kaiou." Dijo Hotaru un poco aturdida después de que ella se inclinó sobre la cama a su mesa de noche y contestó el teléfono. Sus padres acababan de dejarla tener uno en su habitación hace un par de meses.

"Perdón por despertarte Hotaru-chan soy Rei, puedo hablar con tu mamá o tu papá?" dijo Rei un poco sorprendida de que Hotaru contestara el teléfono, creía que Haruka o Michiru contestarían!.

"Sí, claro, espera un segundo." Hotaru dejo el teléfono en la mesilla de noche y salió de la cama, caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de sus padres. En la puerta pudo escuchar aun sonidos apagados y sabía que sus padres todavía estaban despiertos. Ella llamó a la puerta esperando una respuesta.

"Ya voy". Dijo Haruka. Un minuto más tarde Haruka abrió la puerta vestida con su bata de baño con un ligero rubor en su rostro y su cabello un poco desordenado. "¿Qué pasa Hotaru? Deberías estar en la cama."

"Rei-chan está en el teléfono, ella quiere hablar contigo." Dijo Hotaru sonrojándose, tenía una buena idea de lo que estaban haciendo Haruka y Michiru. Ella tenía dieciséis años y ya no era ingenua de lo que hacían los adultos, en especial dos enamoradas.

"Está bien vuelve a la cama." Dijo Haruka quien camino de regreso a la habitación.

"Ruka ¿qué pasa?" pregunto Michiru desde la cama, quien estaba cubierta sólo por una sábana con la cara tan roja como la cara de Haruka y una ligera capa de sudor sobre su piel.

"Rei-chan está en el teléfono." Dijo Haruka caminando hacia la cama y sentándose en ella.

"Tan tarde? Son las once y media." Dijo Michiru deslizándose y apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Haruka.

Haruka se acercó y cogió el teléfono mirando a ver que la otra extensión colgara, y contestó el teléfono, mientras que pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Michiru. "¿Qué pasa Rei-chan?" dijo ella que sonaba un poco molesta por la interrupción.

"Siento molestarte Haruka-san no estoy interrumpiendo nada verdad?" pregunto Rei con la esperanza de que nada mas las había despertado. Yuuichirou había dicho la llamada podía esperar hasta la mañana, pero lo que ella sentía por esos niños era tan fuerte que debería advertir de inmediato.

"Michiru y yo estábamos teniendo un poco de combate de entrenamiento." Dijo Haruka rozando con su mano el cuello de Michiru lo que la hizo reír.

"Ah bien ... yo ... bueno voy a hacer esto rápido. Un par de niños llegaron a pedir asilo esta noche pidiendo un lugar para descansar. Sentí algo extraño viniendo de ellos, así que fui a leer el fuego. En el fuego vi las imágenes de Haruko-chan y Michiyo-chan y sentí fuertes emociones de dolor, miedo, pérdida y odio. Creo que están en peligro. " dijo Rei.

"¿esto lo sientes venir de esos niños?" Haruka dijo con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro deteniéndose de seguir acariciando el cabello de Michiru.

"No, eso es lo raro, lo que siento es un gran poder en ellos, pero no me siento amenazada." Dijo Rei, ella realmente sentía que los niños no los querían herir, pero no sabía exactamente que sentir acerca de ellos.

"Muy bien vamos a mantener los ojos abiertos y gracias y si algo pasa con esos niños nos llaman ok? Y Rei te recuerdo que Usagi no quiere que te involucres en ninguna pelea debido a lo avanzado de tu embarazo." Dijo Haruka colgando el teléfono deslizándose en el regazo de Michiru y se quedó tomando su mano.

"¿Qué quería Rei-chan?" le pregunto Michiru mientras se inclinaba hasta besar el cuello de Haruka.

"Vio que las gemelas estaban en peligro en una de sus visiones del fuego." Dijo Haruka instintivamente inclinando la cabeza dando Michiru más espacio.

"¿Qué vio?" dijo Michiru dejando de besar a Haruka acostándose a su lado y apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia abrazándola fuertemente.

"Sobre todo las imágenes de las niñas e imágenes de unos chicos que se alojan en su santuario. Ella siente que tiene algún tipo de poder en ellos y conexión con nuestras niñas." Dijo Haruka envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Michiru abrazándola con fuerza.

"Está bien que ella este ahí sola con esos chicos? Sabes que dará a luz el próximo mes." Dijo Michiru mirando a Haruka con preocupación en su rostro preocupada por sus hijos y por Rei. Ella sabía que la Senshi Fuego podía cuidar de sí misma incluso teniendo ocho meses de embarazo.

"Rei-chan dijo que no sintió el peligro en ellos. Le dije que nos llame si pasaba algo." Dijo Haruka pasando su mano nuevamente por el cabello de Michiru le encanta su suave tacto. "Michí, tal vez no deberíamos llevar a las niñas al zoológico mañana."

"Haruka tenemos que ir se lo hemos prometido a Usagi durante toda la semana si no vamos le romperemos el corazón." Dijo Michiru. "Además no estaremos solas acuérdate que estará Hotaru, Usagi y Mamoru-san si algo sucede tenemos que ser capaces de manejarlo."

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero todavía creo que deberíamos tener un poco de ayuda extra." Dijo Haruka. Pensó en todas las Senshi que podría ayudar; Ami estaba trabajando en el hospital, Mina tuvo un concierto, no le podía decir a Rei; Makoto dijo que no podía venir porque Iyona tenía un juego de softbol, pero si recordaba este seria en la tarde ese mismo día y ellas irán al zoológico en la mañana: " voy a llamar a Makoto-chan y pedirle que venga." Dijo Haruka entonces cogió el teléfono, pero Michiru la agarro del brazo para detenerla.

"Llámala por la mañana, creo que me debes una revancha." Dijo Michiru sentándose sobre Haruka y luego se inclinó y la besó apasionadamente; a lo que Haruka no tuvo más que acceder.

* * *

 **(Al día siguiente, en el zoológico)**

Haruko y Michiyo estaban de pie en un árbol en la entrada al zoológico ambos ya se habían transformado y estaban con su Fuku. Haruko llevaba el Fuku amarillo y azul de Sailor Uranus mientras Michiyo llevaba el traje verde de Sailor Neptune. Después de que sus padres habían muerto y estaban lo suficientemente preparadas como Senshis Plutón les había dado sus bastones de transformación de sus padres. Vieron cómo llegaron Usagi y Mamoru y más tarde vieron a sus padres llegar con Makoto. "Algo no está bien aquí." Neo Neptuno susurró.

"¿Qué?" dijo Neo Urano mirando la entrada del zoológico, pero parecía estar mirando a la nada.

"Lady Júpiter no se supone que debe estar aquí." Dijo Neo Neptune volviéndose para mirar a su hermana y luego señala hacia Júpiter en el suelo.

"Así que esto sólo significa que hay una más para evitar que suceda." Dijo Neo Urano encogiéndose de hombros.

"No! parece que algo ha hecho un cambio en la historia." Dijo Neo Neptune pensando que era bueno que sus padres tuvieran más ayuda extra, pero algo no estaba bien con esto.

"Sí, ¿y? Vinimos aquí para cambiar la historia no es así?" dijo Neo Urano sonando agitada.

"No queremos cambiar demasiado." Dijo Neo Neptune luego comenzó a hablar de nuevo, pero Neo Urano la cortó. "Podríamos ..."

"Se están moviendo vamos!." Dijo Neo Urano interrumpiéndola. Saltaron a través de los árboles sin hacer más ruido que lo que hace el viento hasta que estaban en un árbol cerca de las jaulas de los monos.

Usagi empezó a hacer los ruidos del mono causando que Neo Neptuno riera. "Me había olvidado de esa escena." Ella miró a Neo Urano que tenían los ojos cerrados. "Ruko ¿estás bien?"

"No me gusta este lugar." Dijo Ella abriendo los ojos.

"A partir de hoy todo será diferente." Dijo Neo Neptune, ya que después de que sus padres murieran ellas nunca vinieron aquí otra vez, incluso en las pocas veces que la escuela había planeado un viaje de estudios al zoológico habían faltado.

"Si después de hoy." Dijo Neo Urano, entonces en silencio continuaron viendo a sus padres. Parecía una eternidad, hasta que se dieron cuenta de un mono que empezó a transformarse y a doblar los barrotes de la jaula en cuestión de segundos y las Sailor Senshi estaban diciendo sus palabras de combate. "Vamos a estar más cerca, pero permaneceremos en los árboles; si podemos evitar ser vistas, mejor." Dijo Neo Urano. Saltaron a un árbol aún más cerca para ver como luchaban contra las Senshis.

"Reflejo Submarino!" dijo Neptuno y envío la energía hacia el monstruo.

"No se va a reflejar eso!" dijo Neo Neptune viendo el ataque haciendo que el demonio rebotara el ataque de nuevo hacia Neptuno, mientras que Neo Neptuno se congelo, sabía lo que pasaría y no supo qué hacer.

"Tierra Tiembla!" grito Neo Urano lanzando una bola de energía pasando al lado de Neptuno. El choque de la explosión golpeó Neptuno sólo lo suficiente para tirarla lejos del ataque devuelto. Ella cayó al suelo y se quedó allí.

Sailor Moom corrió hacia ella, comprobando su pulso. "Ella está bien sólo esta inconsciente! Urano podrías haberla matado con esa explosión!" grito Sailor Moom mirando a la rubia Senshi sorprendida de que Urano casi lastima a Neptuno.

"No fui yo!" grito Uranus luego señaló el árbol en donde las gemelas se encontraban, "Vino de allá arriba."

"Un poco de ayuda aquí!" dijo Júpiter ya que el monstruo la tenía en un abrazo de oso y su cara estaba roja cuando el mono apretó con más fuerza.

"Tenemos que hacer algo o Lady Júpiter va a morir!" dijo Neo Neptuno quien salto al siguiente árbol y luego bajo hacia el monstruo golpeándolo para que soltara a Júpiter. Ellos vinieron a salvar a sus padres pero no podía hacerlo a costa de la madre de Iyona.

"Maldita sea" dijo Neo Urano saltando del árbol con la espada en la mano corriendo hacia el monstruo pero su camino estaba bloqueado por Urano. "Fuera de mi camino!"

"Por encima de mi cadáver!" dijo Urano. "¿Quién diablos eres?"

Sus espadas chocaron, enviando el sonido del metal en todo el zoológico. "El demonio es resistente a los ataques de magia!" Gritó Neo Urano.

"Y se supone que tengo que creerle a alguien que atacó a mi pareja?" contraataco Urano tanto verbal como físicamente.

"Si no lo hubiera hecho ella estaría muerta!" dijo Neo Urano moviéndose de tal manera que barrió a Urano, pero su oponente salto dejando a Neo Urano el tiempo justo para correr bajo la dirección del demonio. Corrió tan rápido como pudo con Urano sobre sus talones. Delante de ella Venus y las demás habían llegado y el demonio fue atrapado en una cadena de amor. Las otras le lanzaron ataques, pero el youma no fue eliminado y algunos de ellos se reflejaban mientras Neo Neptuno se aseguro que Júpiter estaba bien.

"Utilice sus espadas!" grito Neo Neptuno levantando la vista de Júpiter, que parecía un poco aturdida pero por lo demás estaba bien.

"Ella tiene razón, es resistente a todos nuestros ataques mágicos Urano usa tu espada!" dijo Mercury levantando la vista de su computadora.

Urano asintió y saltó en el aire elevando su espada la cual aterrizo en el mono, su hoja se hundió en su carne. Empezando a apuñalarlo una y otra vez, pero el demonio reacciono y Urano fue arrojada por el mono golpeando el duro suelo. Neo Urano se las ingenio para finalmente aferrarse al demonio por la parte de atrás de su cuello, levantó su espada y la hundió hacia abajo desde la base del cuello del youma.

Desafortunadamente para ella el youma utilizo su último aliento para levantar su cola afilada hasta perforar el hombro derecho de Neo Urano. El demonio cayó al suelo lanzando Neo Urano contra lo que quedaba de la pared. Neo Neptune corrió a su lado, pero se apartó. "¡Fuera de aquí!" Gritó Neo Urano.

"Yo no me voy de aquí!" dijo Neo Neptune ayudando a Neo Urano cargándola en su regazo con su hombro herido.

"Voy a estar bien!" dijo Neo Urano quien usaba su brazo bueno para empujar a Neo Neptuno y haciendo una mueca por el dolor que causó en su pecho. "Sal de aquí ahora! ¡Es una orden!"

"Haruko," susurro Neo Neptuno y rápidamente presiono un beso en la mejilla de su hermana y luego a regañadientes Neo Neptuno se levantó y saltó hacia los árboles desapareciendo.

Urano y los demás corrieron hacia Neo Urano mientras trataba de incorporarse, pero volvió a caer y su transformación desapareció. Marte y Urano llegaron primero. "Yo conozco a esta chica!" Dijo Marte.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" grito Uranus a Marte al ver a la Senshi del fuego.

"Estoy embarazada no inválida!" dijo Marte que había oído la llamada en el comunicador de Sailor Moon y nunca había rechazado una solicitud de apoyo de sus compañeras.

"¡Basta!" dijo Mercurio dejándose caer junto a Haruko. "Ella está herida."

Mercurio aplico presión en la herida de Haruko quien miró a Ami y le toco la mejilla susurrando, "Kimiko" besando los labios de Mercury antes de caer desmayada.

"Urano, tráeme algo para vendar la herida." Dijo Mercury sacudiendo la cabeza preguntándose lo que había significado ese beso y por qué esta chica la había llamado con el nombre de su hija.

"Yo no confío en ella, no después de que atacó a Neptuno." Dijo Urano de pie junto a Mercurio y quien tenía su espada aun en la mano mirando a Haruko lista para atacar si era necesario.

Mercury vendó la herida y luego miró hacia arriba. "Eso va a mantenerla por ahora pero necesita puntos de sutura debemos llevarla al hospital, quiero tomar unos rayos X también podría tener algunas costillas rotas."

"No! vamos a llevarla a mi casa tenemos todo lo que necesitas ahí y es más cerca." Dijo Urano. "Quiero averiguar quién es, antes de empezar a tratarla como un amigo o como un enemigo. Atacó a Neptuno."

"Saturno" Sailor Moom gritó viendo a la más joven tambalearse con su brazo envuelto alrededor de Plutón y el otro alrededor de Tuxedo Mask.

"Se las llevaron!" grito Neptuno mientras caminaba llevando Chibi-Usa. Después de que el demonio la había derrotado se había ido a las puertas del parque zoológico para comprobar que Hotaru, Mamoru y las niñas estaban a salvo.

Sailor Moom corrió hacia la Senshi de los mares que tenía a su hija. "¿Qué?"

"Se llevaron a Haruko y Michiyo " dijo Saturno Plutón llego para ayudarnos pero solo encontró a Saturno y a Tuxedo en el suelo. Mercury había terminado de Controlar sus heridas. Parecía que los ataque habían sido bastante potentes, tanto Saturno y Tuxedo Mask estaban cubiertos de heridas.

"Era muchos y no pudimos manejarlo tomaron a las niñas y se echaron a correr." Dijo Tuxedo Mask. "eran hombres extraños de trajes de oro. Un nuevo enemigo, tal vez?"

Urano se volvió a Haruko quien estaba empezando a despertar. Agarró a Haruko por el cuello levantándola del suelo. "¿dónde los llevaron?"

" a quién?" Haruko silbó con mucho dolor por su hombro quien palpitaba.

"No me mientas dónde se han llevado a mis hijas?" grito Uranus mientras sacudía a Haruko.

"¿Qué? Eso no debería haber pasado!" Haruko dijo jadeando de dolor.

"¿Quieres ir al infierno?" dijo Urano a Haruko a quien ahora sostenía con ambas manos y acerco su rostro a escasos centímetros de la adolescente.

"Urano detente la estas lastimando!" dijo Mercury al ver el rostro de dolor de Haruko.

"¡Bien!" dijo Urano, pero aun tenemos que encontrara a la otra Senshi que huyo, soltando a Haruko quien volvió a caer al suelo.

* * *

 **(Más tarde ese mismo día)**

Neo Neptuno se sentó en un árbol cerca de una ventana de la casa de sus padres mirando a su hermana. La habitación tenía techos abovedados por lo que la ventana estaba bastante lejos de la tierra. Ami había cosido el hombro de Haruko pero ella todavía estaba dormida, mientras las demás esperaban alrededor para que se despertara. Hotaru estaba acostada en un sofá descansando de sus propias heridas. Michiru y Haruka estaban sentados en la mesa con la pequeña bolsa que Haruko llevaba en el cuello. "Setsuna es esto lo que creo que es?" dijo Michiru sosteniendo una llave.

Setsuna se acercó y vio la llave. "Una de las claves del tiempo? ¿De dónde sacó esto?"

Usagi se acerco a ellas y recogió la pluma disfraz. "Esto se parece a mi pluma."

"Haruka ¿Qué tienes ahí?" pregunto Michiru mirando por encima a su esposa que estaba mirando algo en su mano. Haruka había estado en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Sin decir una palabra le entregó Michiru una foto de ellas dos en su día de la boda. "¿Cómo es que ella tenga esto?" Preguntó Michiru luego miró a la mesa de café ahí estaba la misma foto. Ella y Haruka solo se miraron, la foto se miraba desgastada como si alguien la había llevado consigo mucho tiempo.

"Ella está despertando." Dijo Makoto. La mayoría de las Scouts parecían pensar que esta chica era inofensiva, pero como había dicho Haruka no podían tomar ninguna decisión al respecto,. Aún así, ella estaba confundida al recordar que esa pareja de chicas les había salvado.

Haruka se levantó y estaba junto a Haruko en un instante con los demás detrás de ella. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Saíto Kazushi." Dijo Haruko haciendo una mueca de nuevo ya que hablar hacia que le doliera el costado. No hay duda de que ella se había roto un par de costillas cuando el Youma la lanzó contra la pared. Ella nunca se había hecho mucho daño desde que había destrozado su motocicleta durante una tormenta. Setsuna sólo le había permitido a Hotaru sanar las heridas mayores ya que como dicen un poco de dolor le enseñaría a Haruko a no montar tan rápido bajo la lluvia y que no era invencible.

"Sé que estás mintiendo. Ami-chan corrió unos registros de verificación comprueban que no hay Saíto o Emiko Kazushi de Sapporo. ¿Quién eres tú?" Haruka dijo haciendo que Haruko guardara silencio. Haruka se acercó a Haruko y presionó sobre la herida. "¿Quién eres tú?"

Haruko gritó de dolor volviendo la cabeza lejos de Haruka mientras lloraba. "Haruka detente." Dijo Michiru causando que Haruka parara mas no que retrocediera. Michiru se adelantó y acaricio la cabeza de Haruko levantando un poco su mentón revelando una marca de nacimiento que parecía un corazón en el lado de su cuello. "No puede ser…. Haruko?"

Haruko se quedo en silencio un minuto mirando a Michiru. Estaba sorprendida de que sabía quién era ella, entonces Haruko finalmente habló, "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Michiru se inclinó y la abrazó llorando, "¿De verdad crees que no puedo reconocer a mi propia hija? ¿Dónde está Michiyo?" dijo Michiru acariciando con su mano la mejilla de Haruko mientras ponía todo junto; la llave del tiempo, dos Senshi que llevaba el Fuku de Urano y Neptuno, la marca de nacimiento de Haruko.

Antes de que Haruko respondiera que no sabía en donde estaba Michiyo, esta se dejó caer desde la ventana todavía con su traje de sailor. "Aquí estoy." Dijo Michiyo luego miro a Haruko quien solo la miro, "Sé que me ordenaste que me fuera, pero no te voy a abandonar jamás."

Setsuna fue el primero en hablar sosteniendo la llave del tiempo. "¿De dónde sacaste esto?"

"Te la robamos en el futuro." Dijo Michiyo quitándose la transformación y acercándose a Haruko arrodillándose y pasando su mano por el pelo de Haruko. Parecían pelear todo el tiempo, pero en verdad ellas se preocupaban una por la otra.

"¿Por qué?" Minako pregunto con una mirada confusa en su rostro. Cualquiera que sea la razón por la que tuvieron que volver debe ser muy importante si corrieron el riesgo de robarse una llave del tiempo.

"Para cambiar el futuro o más bien su pasado supongo." Dijo Ami mientras miraba desde el otro sofá. Ella había estado tratando las heridas de Hotaru y de Mamoru.

Haruka se volvió a Michiyo y a Haruko quien estaba sentada en un sofá aun un poco impactada. "¿Qué se supone que iba a pasar hoy para que ustedes se robaran una llave del tiempo y hubieran querido cambiar el pasado?"

Ambas se quedaron en silencio hasta que Haruko habló, "Se suponía que iban a morir."

"Las dos," dijo Michiyo mientras su voz temblaba. Lo habían hecho habían cambiado el pasado, pero sabían que esto implicaría un costo. Sus yo más jóvenes habían sido secuestrados por los que habían matado a sus padres.

Haruka se acercó por detrás de Michiru y envolvió en sus brazos alrededor de su cintura recordando la explosión que dejó Michiru fuera del camino del ataque del Reflejo Submarino. "Es por eso que tiraste la explosión para dejarla fuera del camino ¿no?"

Haruko asintió, "En nuestra línea de tiempo cuando mamá fue golpeada por su propio ataque fue lanzada contra una pared y quedo empalada en un poste y tú en un ataque de rabia atacó al demonio y lo trataste de matar y ahí fue cuando moriste. Después de ese día Setsuna- mamá se encargó de nosotras. Cuando Tokio de Cristal se hizo nos trasladamos allí y toda la Senshi se encargaron de cuidarnos. Ow mi hombro ". Haruko se sentó agarrándose el hombro como una ola de dolor se apoderó de ella. Ami estaba a su lado levantando los vendajes para revisar la herida hasta que Haruko se apartó. "No me toques".

"Deja que te revise, creo que uno de los puntos de sutura se rompió." Dijo Ami todavía tratando de revisar la herida.

"He dicho que no me toques!" dijo Haruko empujando a Ami quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. "Aléjate de mí."

"Haruko!" dijo Haruka mientras ayudaba a Ami a ponerse de pie. "¿Qué demonios te pasa? ' Haruko no dijo nada; sólo miraba con rencor a Ami. "Respóndeme!"

"En nuestro tiempo Haruko y Lady Mercurio no están en buenos términos." Dijo Michiyo consiguiendo que Haruka le lanzara una mirada asesina.

"Cállate Michiyo." Dijo Haruko aún mirando a su hermana, "Ni una maldita palabra."

"Haruko no le hables a tu hermana de esa manera!" Dijo Michiru. "Por qué no están en buenos términos?"

Una vez más fue Michiyo que habló mientras Haruko permaneció en silencio. "Diles Ruko o lo haré yo."

"Está bien! es por Kimiko." Dijo Haruko apartando la mirada de todos, y cerró los ojos pensando en la chica de pelo azul que dejó en el futuro. Nada de esto importaba ya; de todos modos se había cambiado el pasado ella y Kimiko podría no estar juntos en este nuevo futuro que se había formado.

"¿Qué tiene que ver mi hija con todo esto?" pregunto Ami pensando en su hija, que era sólo un año menor que las gemelas. Muy pocas personas la llamaban Kimiko desde que era una niña siempre la habían llamado Kimi. Fue un compromiso entre Ami y Ryo, él había querido que su hija tuviera un nombre similar al de Ami, por eso a pesar de ponerle Kimiko, su padre Ryo la llamo siempre Kimi, rara vez se le llamaba Kimiko por lo general sucedida cuando se metía en problemas.

"Nos enamoramos y Lady Mercury no lo aprobó." Dijo Haruko mientras abría los ojos mirando brevemente Ami pensando que Kimiko era casi exactamente igual que su madre. Bajo sus ojos de Ami y miró una pulsera en su muñeca que Kimiko le había dado.

"¿Por qué no lo iba a aprobar?" pregunto Ami confundida, Kimi y Haruko siempre había sido muy buenas amigas, e incluso si Haruko le transmitía un poco de esa vena salvaje que traía Ami pensaba que su hija sería feliz.

"Yo no soy precisamente una santa. Siempre he sentido que soy una mala influencia para la nueva generación de Senshis del interior, especialmente para Kimiko." Dijo Haruko.

"Y estoy segura que tampoco ayudo el hecho de la forma en cómo se entero de la relación de mi hermana con su hija " Dijo Michiyo mirando a Haruko.

Michiyo levantó las manos y se detuvo para dejar que Haruko continuara.

"¿Cómo me di cuenta?" pregunto Ami cuando Haruko no dijo nada más.

Haruko suspiró luego comenzó: "Fue el decimosexto cumpleaños de Kimiko en Tokio de Cristal. Kimiko y yo habíamos estado viéndonos durante un tiempo en secreto y quería ser la primera en desearle un feliz cumpleaños, así que metí en su habitación a la medianoche y la desperté. Estábamos acostados en su cama y entre abrazos y besos ninguno de nosotras se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y empezamos a hacer el amor. Era su primera vez y la primera vez que habíamos estado juntas. Pero Supongo que no era la única que quería ser la primera en desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Kimiko entraste a su habitación mientras nosotras estábamos ... "dijo Haruko apagándose la voz.

"Oh ..." dijo Ami llevándose la mano a la boca.

Haruka y Michiru rieron por lo bajo al recordar sus encuentros nocturnos de celebración de cumpleaños

"Usted nunca ha querido que Kimi-chan este al lado de Haruko y ustedes dos no se han llevado bien desde entonces." Dijo Michiyo.

.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. La Confianza

**CAPÍTULO VII**

 **La Confianza**

* * *

Las niñas Haruko y Michiyo sentaron en una pequeña habitación, ambas estaban asustadas más allá de lo que jamás hayan experimentado. Se sentaron en una cama individual, aunque había dos en la habitación. Había una ventana, pero las dos chicas eran demasiado pequeñas para llegar a ella y tenía barrotes en ella. La única otra cosa en la habitación era la puerta, era una puerta grande de metal con un pequeña puerta en ella en la que se podía abrir lo suficiente para deslizar objetos más pequeños. "RUKO que es lo que está pasando?" Preguntó Michiyo.

"No sé Chiyo." Dijo sosteniendo a su hermana más fuerte, ella estaba tratando de verse valiente por Michiyo pero tenía que admitir que estaba tan asustada como ella. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"¿Y quiénes eran esos hombres?" Preguntó Michiyo, "¿Crees que mamá y papá estarán aquí pronto para salvarnos?"

"Chiyo, no saben dónde estamos. ¿Cómo puede rescatarnos?" Dijo Haruko.

"Pero papá dice que si algo malo nos llegara a pasar Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune nos salvaran." Dijo Michiyo con un hipo.

"Tienes razón, sólo tenemos que aguantar hasta que lleguen." Dijo Haruko.

Las dos chicas saltaron cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió y dos hombres en traje de oro entraron en la habitación. Los trajes que llevaban parecían algo sacados de una película de fantasía, pantalones largos ajustados, una túnica y una capa. Tras ellos entró una mujer que llevaba un vestido de oro que arrastraba por el suelo. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, recogido en una trenza apretada. En unos pocos pasos se paró frente a las chicas. Se apoyaron contra la pared sin darse cuenta esa mujer las asustó. "Así que… estas son las hijas de Neptuno y Urano?" Dijo con una voz, sorprendentemente, muy dulce, aunque ella dirigió su comentario a los hombres que entraron con ella.

"Si su alteza." Uno de los hombres de oro, dijo. "Esa parte del plan salió como debería haberlo hecho."

"Esta parte del plan?" Dijo mirando a la guardia, "Y los bastones Henshin?"

"Pero no hemos podido conseguirlos. Convocaron a las otras senshi y derrotaron al demonios." El hombre de oro, dijo.

"No se ha podido? Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno." La mujer susurró su voz de repente cambia de dulce a severo.

"Ya estamos planeando otro intento." Dijo el primer hombre dando un paso atrás a la mujer ya que lo había asustado. "He-hemos sin embargo, sido capaces de conseguir a los niños."

"De veras?," dijo La mujer volviendo su voz al dulce sonido que era antes de que el guardia le enfureciera ella extendió la mano tocando la mejilla de Haruko muy suavemente obligándola a mirarla. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

" Haruko Kahio." Dijo Haruko sintiéndose un tanto extraño dejando los dedos de la mujer en su mejilla. No sabía por qué, pero ella quería decirle a esta mujer todo lo que le preguntase.

"Y entonces tu eres Michiyo Ten'ou." Dijo la mujer tendiéndole la mano a Michiyo para que esta la tomara. "Ven conmigo Tengo algo que quiero mostrarte."

"¿Quién eres tú?" dijo Michiyo, viendo a Haruko, viendo como la mano de esa mujer se le acercaba y antes de que la tocara la apartó. "Haruko algo no está bien!"

"Perdona; donde están mis modales? Soy la reina del Sol de Oro Katsumi ". Dijo la mujer.

"¿Qué quieren de nosotros?" pregunto Michiyo mientras se aferraba a la mano de Haruko la gemela mayor todavía estaba con la mano de Katsumi en su mejilla.

"Yo solo quiero ser tu amiga ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?" dijo Katsumi quien le tendió nuevamente su mano. "Ven conmigo Tengo tantas cosas maravillosas para mostrarles."

Vacilante Haruko miró a Michiyo luego a Katsumi antes de que ella se diera cuenta se separó de su hermana y tomó la mano de Katsumi ", Haruko no!" dijo Michiyo agarrando a su hermana cuando se puso de pie y tiró de ella hacia atrás. "Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ella!"

"Suéltame Michiyo." Dijo Haruko tirando de ella y tomando la mano de Katsumi de nuevo. "Yo quiero ir."

"Eres bienvenida a unirse a nosotros cuando quieras princesa." Dijo Katsumi con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro despidiéndose con su mano.

"Ella es una princesa? ¿Cómo es que ella es una princesa?" dijo Haruko mirando a Katsumi con una mirada celosa en su cara.

"Sí, lo es y también lo eres." Dijo Katsumi a Haruko mientras lo conducía a la puerta. Se volvió hacia los hombres de traje de oro. "Si la princesa Michiyo desea unirse a nosotros Confío en que la acompañaran?"

"Si su alteza." Dijeron Los hombres de oro alejándose con ella Haruko.

* * *

 **(Más tarde esa noche en la casa de Kaiou y Ten´ou)**

El Inner Senshi se había ido, dejando sólo a las Senshi exterior con las gemelas. Este era un asunto externo y se pondría en contacto con las demás si necesitaban ayuda. Después de años de lucha del lado de las Outers, Usagi y las Inner habían aprendido que habían asuntos que ellas ya no discutían. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del comedor para comer algo ligero y discutir lo que estaba sucediendo. Haruko finalmente había dejado que Ami le terminara de curar el hombro y ahora tenía el brazo en un cabestrillo. Sus costillas todavía le dolían y aunque Ami había insistido en que se mantuviera en cama hasta que Hotaru sanara para ayudarla a sanar, pero simplemente no podía estar postrada en una cama. Quería actuar ahora para encontrar a su yo más joven, pero no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar. Hotaru se había ofrecido para curarla, pero Haruka no lo permitió ya que Hotaru aun estaba demasiado débil por sus propias lesiones. "Tengo la sensación de que este ataque de demonio no fue al azar." Dijo Setsuna. "He estado sintiendo algo, pero no he sido capaz de tenerlo muy claro."

"Setsuna-mama, ¿podemos decirte algo?" dijo Michiyo con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Ella y Haruko habían cambiado el pasado, pero nunca se imaginaron que algo podía salir tan mal. Supusieron que sólo habían estado demasiado seguros de sí mismas. "Ya hemos mentido el tiempo suficiente."

"Hay algo más." Dijo Haruko consiguiendo una mirada de su hermana. Michiyo conocía las leyes del tiempo y no estaba segura de lo mucho que podían decirle a sus padres y Setsuna sin romper más leyes de las que ya habían roto.

"Tenemos que arreglar esto Michiyo y para hacer eso tenemos que saber quien secuestró a nuestro yo más joven." Dijo Setsuna poniendo su mano en el hombro de Michiyo con una mirada tranquilizadora en su rostro.

"Creo que deberíamos empezar con cómo cambiaron las cosas." Dijo Haruka quien se acerco a Michiru para tomarle de la mano y apretarle ligeramente. "fue diferente a cómo lo recuerdas?"

"No recuerdo que nos hayan secuestrado." Dijo Haruko con una voz ronca cambiando su silla de posición para encontrar una posición mas cómoda lo cual no consiguió.

Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa agarrando un frasco de píldoras para tomar una pero Michiru la detuvo. "Ruko tu ya has tomado cuatro, hay que esperar un rato antes de tomar más. Tal vez deberías acostarte por un rato como sugirió Ami."

"Estoy bien." Dijo Haruko dejando el frasco de pastillas en la mesa. Ami les había dejado diciendo que Haruko podía tomar dos cada cuatro horas para el dolor, pero lo mejor era quedarse acostada.

"Cualquier cosa que puedas recordar ayudaría y podría ser la clave para descubrir lo que pasó." Dijo Setsuna mirando a Haruko deseando que la niña hablara ya que sabía que Haruko tenía que tener un poco de dolor.

"Mama, Lady Júpiter no estaba con nosotros cuando fuimos al zoológico en nuestro pasado." Dijo Michiyo recordando que había visto a Makoto con ellos cuando entraron al zoológico.

"Chiyo, su nombre es Makoto; en este tiempo tenemos que mantener nuestras identidades en secreto." Dijo Michiru poniendo su mano sobre la mano de Michiyo. "Así que… el que haya estado Makoto-chan con nosotros ese día cambió algo… ¿recuerdas algo que hayas experimentado cuando eran niñas?"

"Papá nos mando con Hotaru y Endymion y nos dirigimos de nuevo al coche, nos dijeron que teníamos que irnos y que hablaríamos en casa." Dijo Michiyo olvidando que Endymion era llamado Mamoru en esta época. "Nos dijeron que ustedes tenían cosas que hacer en el zoológico y no podían acompañarnos."

"Esta no era la primera vez que nos había despedido y nos habíamos dirigido a algún lugar distinto al de ustedes, no pensé nada de ello hasta que vimos llegar a Júpiter; Endymion se acerco a ella y hablaron un minuto antes de que Lady Júpiter entrara dentro del zoo. Endymion entro con nosotros a en el coche y nos fuimos a casa." Dijo Haruko que siempre supo a una edad temprana que sus padres eran Senshi. Michiru y Haruka siempre creyeron en decirles la verdad y una vez Haruko y Michiyo fueron lo suficientemente grandes para entender les dijeron acerca de lo que era ser Senshi.

"El que se llevó a las gemelas debe haber huido cuando vieron a Mako-chan hablando con Mamoru, pensando que no serían capaces de tomarlas, porque había en ese momento tres de nosotros, pero esta vez solo habíamos dos..." Dijo Hotaru mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su cara. "Mama, Papa lo siento. Lo siento yo… no fui lo suficientemente fuerte…. es mi culpa."

"Hotaru no es culpa de nadie." Dijo Michiru abrazando a su hija.

"tu luchaste y eso fue suficiente Hotaru." Dijo Haruka mientras se ponía de pie caminando y palmeando el hombro de Hotaru.

"Eso todavía no ayuda a averiguar quién tomó a las gemelas." Dijo Setsuna mirando a los gemelas.

"Reina Katsumi." Dijo Haruko siendo golpeado por Michiyo.

"¿Quién?" dijo Haruka mirando a Michiyo diciéndole con una mirada que estaba bien que hablara de ello.

"La Reina del Sol de Oro Katsumi fue ella la responsable de sus muertes." Dijo Haruko. "Nunca pudimos averiguar lo que quería, pero ella siempre estaba más interesada en atacar a los Outers que las Inner. Se puso tan mal la Reina quien se contacto con Helios para llevarnos con él a Elysian, creyendo que sería un lugar seguro."

"¿Crees que esta Reina Katsumi tiene a las niñas?" pregunto Michiru mirando a Haruka con un rostro de preocupación.

"¿Pero por qué?" Dijo Haruka. "Son hijas de Senshis pero no tiene ningún poder especial?"

"No!; tenemos las mismas facultades que tú y mamá." Dijo Michiyo.

"¿Acaso la reina Katsumi tratara de llevarse a los niños de las Inner Scouts o a Hotaru?" Preguntó Setsuna.

"No, no es probable o de lo contrario me habrían tomado cuando se llevaron a las gemelas." Dijo Hotaru.

"La única vez que realmente estaban en peligro es cuando estábamos con ellas. Setsuna-mama siempre lucho para mantenernos a salvo." Dijo Michiyo.

"¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde estaba el escondite de la reina Katsumi?" Preguntó Haruka.

"No! estábamos en Elysian cuando fue derrotada." Dijo Michiyo.

"¿Sabes una cosa, cuando ese demonio atacó parecía que sólo se centraba en Haruka y en mi." Dijo Michiru.

"Tienes razón; podría haber matado fácilmente a Makoto-chan, pero era más como si estuviera jugando con ella. Trataba de atraer nuestra atención hacia él y nunca ataco a la princesa." Dijo Haruka pensando que era extraño. Por lo general, cuando fueron atacados Usagi siempre era su principal objetivo.

"Así que, es probable que trate de atacar de nuevo." Dijo Setsuna. "Odio decir esto, pero vamos a tener que esperar hasta que nos vuelva a atacar."

"¿Qué pasara con nosotros?" dijo Michiyo mirando a la guardiana del tiempo para que las orientara ya que ellas podían haber comenzado este lío pero sabían que no sería capaz de arreglarlo sin ayuda.

"Tal vez deberían volver al futuro." Dijo Michiru.

"No,… he venido aquí para evitar que sean asesinados y no voy a volver hasta que este segura que vivirán." Dijo Haruko.

"También la línea de tiempo se ha cambiado, quién sabe qué tipo de futuro encontraran. Si esta Reina Katsumi tiene éxito y fallamos podría ser muy peligroso para ellos. Creo que deberían permanecer aquí hasta que podamos solucionar este problema." Dijo Setsuna.

* * *

 **(De vuelta en la guarida de la reina Katsumi)**

Michiyo se sentó en el catre de la celda pequeña, la puerta aún estaba abierta y el guardia se encontraba ahí. Alrededor de la hora de comer le había sido traída algo de comida y la Reina Katsumi había tratado de hacerla salir de ahí veces más. Ella no había comido mucho de la comida en un primer momento no confiaba en esas personas y realmente no tenía mucha hambre. ¿Dónde había ido Haruko? Y ¿por qué había ido con esa mujer? seguramente Haruko sentía lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo. Michiyo no pudo explicar qué era por lo que no se fiaba de Katsumi. Ella había estado sentada allí todo el día preguntándose qué estaba ocurriendo; sabiendo que sus padres vendrían por ellas. Finalmente su curiosidad pudo más que su intuición y se puso de pie acercándose al guardia tirando de su camisa para girarlo hacia ella. "¿Te puedo ayudar en algo princesa?"

"¿Por qué me llama así?" pregunto Ella: Katsumi las había llamado así tanto a ella como a Haruko, pero ¿cómo podría saber Katsumi que ellas eran las herederas de Urano y Neptuno cuando se supone que es un secreto?.

"Porque eres una princesa," dijo como si debiera ser obvio.

"Mi nombre es Michiyo Ten'ou." dijo ella cruzando los brazos delante del guardia.

"Sí, la princesa Michiyo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" Dijo.

"¿Dónde está mi hermana?" preguntó.

"La Princesa Haruko está con la reina. ¿Te gustaría ir a verlas?" dijo a los que Michiyo se limitó a asentir. La condujo por los pasillos que le recordaban a un viejo castillo al que sus padres las habían llevado en sus vacaciones a Inglaterra. Cuando se acercaron a una habitación al final de un pasillo, oyó el sonido de un violín tocando; la melodía le era familiar. Fue una de las canciones que su madre hizo para que se tocara en un dúo con piano y muy pocos fuera de la línea de los Ten'ou o Kaiou / podría tocarlo. Dentro de la habitación, vio a su hermana con un violín colocado en su hombro y vio a Katsumi se sentada en el banco el piano. Haruko vestía diferente llevaba un traje muy parecido a los guardias sólo que el suyo parecía más bonito ya que tenía joyas cosidas en el y el diseño de un sol en el pecho. Katsumi levantó la vista cuando vio Michiyo caminar mirando sorprendida a Haruko quien seguía tocando mientras se acercaba a Michiyo.

"Princesa Michiyo; me alegro de que finalmente has decidido unirte a nosotras", dijo Katsumi poniendo su mano en el hombro de Michiyo.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Michiyo preguntó alejándose rápidamente, sintió algo extraño cuando Katsumi la tocó.

"Sabes!; me gusta mucho esta canción y me gustaría más si es acompañada con un dúo de piano." Dijo Katsumi evitando su pregunta y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Michiyo de nuevo llevándola al piano.

"Quiero ir a casa." Dijo Michiyo tratando de alejarse de nuevo, pero Katsumi mantiene su mano en el hombro de Michiyo; esa sensación extraña aún corriendo por ella.

"¿Por qué Chiyo, ¿no te gusta este lugar?" dijo Katsumi quien utilizo el apodo que sólo era utilizado por sus padres, Setsuna y Hotaru.

"No me llames ASI!; sólo mi mamá y papá me llaman ASI." Dijo Michiyo siendo finalmente capaz de alejarse de Katsumi sin embargo se sintió obligada a sentarse en el banco del piano.

"Esta es una canción tan hermosa no? Me encantaría oírla junto con el piano. Y he oído que eres increíble en este instrumento." Dijo Katsumi poniendo su mano en el hombro de Michiyo haciendo que la ropa de Michiyo cambiara; ahora ella llevaba un vestido largo dorado que se parecía mucho al de Katsumi y a Haruko ya que tenía un diseño del sol sobre el pecho de ella. "Esto es mucho más apropiado para una princesa." Katsumi mueve suavemente las manos de Michiyo a las teclas del piano y luego dijo: "Vas a tocar para mi princesa?"

Michiyo se sentó en el banco y se quedó mirando las teclas y luego miró la partitura de la canción que estaba allí, pero no necesitaba verla. Su madre practicaba con ella todos los días y esta era una canción que ya se sabía. Escuchó algunas notas que tocaba Haruko a quien empezó a acompañar con el sonido del piano en perfecta armonía con el violín.

.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Lugar de Reunion

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

 **LUGAR DE REUNION**

* * *

 **(Tres días después de que Haruko y Michiyo fueron secuestradas)**

Haruko se sentó en una lujosa cama grande junto con Michiyo, mientras miraba como la Reina Katsumi les leía un cuento. A Haruko le gustaba mucho estar con la reina Katsumi ya que ella era realmente amable. Ella se había estado divirtiendo mucho en los últimos días. La reina Katsumi incluso le había enseñado una nueva canción con su violín. Michiyo por otro lado no era feliz. Se sentó en la cama mirando a su hermana preguntándose qué clase de hechizo la Reina Katsumi había puesto en Haruko. La reina Katsumi dejó de leer y miró a Michiyo, "Princesa ¿estás segura de que no quieres estar con nosotras?" Michiyo se acostó dándole la espalda a reina Katsumi sin responder, pero permitiendo a sus movimientos responder por ella. La reina Katsumi negó con la cabeza y volvió a la historia. Cuando terminó Haruko ya estaba dormida, ella se trasladó a la niña y tiro las sábanas sobre ella dándole un beso en la frente. Ella se puso de pie se acercó a Michiyo y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente, pero Michiyo tiró de las sábanas sobre su cabeza. "¿No quieres un beso de buenas noches? Estoy segura de que tu madre siempre te ha dado un beso de buenas noches." Dijo Katsumi fruncido el ceño en su rostro.

"TU no es mi madre." Dijo Michiyo desde debajo de la sabana sobre ella.

"Me gustaría que te sientas como en casa princesa." Dijo Katsumi, pero sólo recibió un gruñido de debajo de la sábana. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta cerrándola y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Sus encantos trabajaron sólo para estar cerca de las gemelas, pero era más difícil acercarse con el contacto. Haruko estaba completamente bajo su encanto pero Michiyo seguía resistiéndose.

La reina Katsumi caminó por el pasillo a una habitación con una mesa larga en él y varios hombres sentados alrededor de ella estaban comiendo. "Mi reina," dijo un hombre. Ella saludó con la mano y se sentaron a su alrededor los demás colocándose ella en la cabecera. "¿Cómo te va con las hijas de los Outer Reina?"

"Urano está tomada por el encanto aunque Neptuno todavía se resiste." Dijo la reina Katsumi. "Tetsuji qué noticias hay sobre los bastones Henshin?"

"Tenemos un ataque planeado para mañana." El hombre llamado Tetsuji dijo. "Vamos a intentar atacar por separado, cuando ninguno de las otros Senshi estén alrededor."

"¿A Cuál de ellas se atacara en primer lugar?" Pregunto la Reina Katsumi mientras asentía.

"Urano tiene programado una carrera mañana; deberá estar separado de Neptuno durante la carrera y entonces será el momento perfecto para atacar." Dijo Tetsuji.

"Bueno no voy a estar contenta sin hay fracaso! Quiero los bastones Henshin." Dijo la reina Katsumi.

* * *

 **(De vuelta en la casa Ten'ou / Kaiou)**

Haruka se paseaba en su habitación mientras Michiru la miraba desde la cama preocupada por su esposa. "Haruka? Ven a la cama mañana tienes una carrera y necesitas descansar." Dijo Ella ya que ambas habían acordado tratar de seguir sus vidas normales para no levantar sospechas; Haruka todavía debía ir a sus carreras y Michiru a sus conciertos. Tampoco eran felices por ello, pero había que esperar a que las atacaran.

Haruka detuvo su paseo con su cara viendo a la pared, sin volverse a Michiru. "Maldición Michiru! ¿Cómo puedes esperar a que yo corra mañana como si no pasara nada?" Dijo bruscamente golpeando la pared ensangrentando su mano y apoyando luego la cabeza contra la pared y dejando caer la mano a su lado mientras la sangre goteaba en el suelo.

Michiru inmediatamente estaba fuera de la cama y al lado de su amante con una toalla en la mano de Haruka; enfrentando el rostro de la rubia "No le vas a hacer daño a esas manos que tanto amo." Michiru dijo a Haruka sosteniendo cerca de ella, llorando en su pecho. "Haruka no hay nada que podemos hacer simplemente hay que esperar."

Haruka se inclinó hacia Michiru dejando caer su cabeza sobre su hombro "No puedo aguantar más esta espera!"

"Ya lo Sé amor, a mí también me está destrozando no saber dónde están nuestras chicas." Dijo Michiru todavía con Haruka apretada a ella sin dejar de llorar. "Las recuperaremos."

Haruka levantó un poco la cabeza acariciando con su mano buena el cabello de Michiru. "Yo las encontraré y te juro que voy a hacer que esa tal Reina Katsumi pague."

"Lo sé amor; las encontraremos y haremos que ella pague." Dijo Michiru tomando la mano herida de Haruka entre las suyas. "Voy a limpiar esto." Dijo Michiru llevando a Haruka al baño para limpiarla olvidando la sangre en la pared y en el suelo eso podría ser limpiado en otro momento. Michiru sabía que la alfombra blanca estaba arruinada. Cuando esto terminara tendría que comprar una alfombra nueva.

* * *

 **(Al día siguiente en la pista de carreras)**

"Estoy empezando a preguntarme porque Ten'ou-san vino; porque ciertamente no está conectado a la carrera ya que ha pasado la mayor parte de esta en el noveno lugar." Dijo un locutor por el intercomunicador. La gente en las pistas y mucho en el público aun confundían a Haruka con un chico ya que cuando ella empezó a correr no había ninguna mujer en esa rama y no es que lo haya ocultado pero ella simplemente sólo tenía ganas de correr tan rápido como el viento. Mantener la ilusión de ser un hombre ayudó en su relación con Michiru también. Cuando se casó con Michiru en los titulares solo se leía "la Clásica Violinista Michiru Kaiou finalmente logro domar al Playboy de las carreras Haruka Ten'ou." Haruka podía imaginar la polémica que Michiru pasaría si ella estuviera envuelta en un escándalo de homosexualismo. La gente que iba a sus conciertos eran tan conservadores que lo más probable sería que nunca realizara un concierto mas. Era probable que no afectara su carrera, pero Haruka no podría soportar ver a Michiru afectada. A Michiru le encantaba tocar su música como para no ser capaz de volver a tocar.

"En definitiva, supongo que hoy se va a demostrar que incluso Ten'ou Haruka puede tener un mal día." Dijo un segundo locutor mientras Haruka se acercaba demasiado a la pared superior en una vuelta.

"Ten'ou qué demonios estás haciendo? tu eres un mejor corredor que esto! Mujer que te sucede!" decía, es mas gritaba el manager de Haruka por encima del auricular, aunque ella no respondió. Los que estaban en su equipo sabían la verdad sobre su género y por suerte se mantuvo el silencio al respecto. Ella realmente no quería estar ahí ese día ganar una carrera estúpida simplemente no estaba en su mente. Cuando por fin llegó a la meta termino en cuarto lugar.

Haruka tomó la pequeña cinta que obtuvo mostrando el cuarto lugar y se dirigió a los vestuarios tratando de evitar a la prensa y a su manager ella realmente no tenía ganas de hablar. ¿Qué le diría? He corrido mal hoy porque tengo otras cosas en mi mente como que mis hijas han viajado desde el futuro para salvar mi vida, pero cambiaron el futuro ya que ahora sus yo más jóvenes están secuestradas?

"Ten'ou-san un momento quiero hablar con usted?" dijo un hombre desde dentro del vestuario. Haruka no levantó la vista hacia él, simplemente siguió caminando pensando que era otro fan o tal vez un patrocinador tratando de llevarla a vender su producto. "quiero hablar con usted acerca de sus hijas?"

Esto llamó la atención de Haruka, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y agarro al hombre por la camisa y lo aprisiono contra la pared. "¿Dónde están? Dios te ayude o te juro que te mataré si no me lo dices!"

"Aaaa Si me matas! ¿? Usted todavía no sabrá donde están sus hijas y solo tendrá un cuerpo muerto. Confía en mí, ellas esta seguras." Dijo el hombre mirando hacia abajo a las manos de Haruka sin inmutarse. "Por ahora."

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo Haruka empujándolo más duro contra la pared.

"¿Qué quiero? Bueno, mi reina quiere que tú y las pequeñas muertas y yo quiero lo que quiere mi reina. No es nada personal solo trabajo." Dijo el hombre entonces con una fuerza invisible empujó Haruka hacia atrás, cayendo esta de espalda contra el duro suelo; Se puso de pie con la espalda recta y arreglo su ropa mientras se acercaba a Haruka.

"Va a tomar más que eso matarme," dijo Haruka poniéndose pie con su ira sacando lo mejor de ella abalanzándose sobre él con el puño en lugar de llamar a su bastón henshin. Ella le golpeo en el rostro haciéndole tambalearse, pero de nuevo Haruka solo sintió un fuerte empujón lanzándolo un par de metros lejos del hombre quien sin darse cuenta como empezó a golpear a Haruka agarrándolo después por la camisa y estrellándola en un espejo rompiéndolo.

Tetsuji cruzó la habitación mirando a Haruka y riendo. Yacía sobre las piezas del cristal quebrados. "Nunca me imaginé que sería así de fácil." Dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano haciendo que una cuerda apareciera en ella. Él tomaría la vida de Haruka para la Reina, quien renunciaría a su bastón henshin.

"Maremoto de Neptuno!" Grito Neo Neptuno lanzando una bola de energía al hombre tirándolo hacia atrás y contra la pared. Neo Urano estaba junto a Neo Neptuno con su espada en la mano, lista para atacar, pero sin moverse, mientras que el hombre se levantaba sacudiéndose un poco. Hotaru ya había sanado el hombro de Haruko antes de salir esa mañana y ya no se sentía débil.

"Pero que sorpresa más interesante, así que eso explicaría quienes eran las otras Seilors que aparecieron en el zoológico; nada más y nada menos que la princesa" dijo el hombre mirando a Neo Urano.

"Yo no sé de qué me está hablando." Dijo Neo Urano corriendo con su espada en la mano deteniendo la espada a unos centímetros de la garganta del hombre. "¿Dónde Están?"

"Usted no quiere hacer esto princesa." Dijo tranquilamente el hombre mirando la hoja de la espada al igual que lo había hecho cuando Haruka lo sostuvo contra una pared.

"¿Qué sabe tu de lo que quiero hacer? ¿Dónde están?" Preguntó ella presionando mas con su espada, pero no lo suficiente como para cortar.

"Me habría matado ya, si eso fuera lo que realmente quisiera. En cuanto a donde está su yo más joven y su hermana usted ya lo sabe princesa, simplemente debe mirar en sus más profundas memorias." Dijo él mirándola a los ojos. Neo Urano le devolvió la mirada hasta que su cabeza comenzó a doler. Dejó caer la espada y cayó al suelo presionando sus dedos en las sienes. El hombre con el que estaba desapareció y Neo Neptune corrió hacia Neo Urano. Se arrodilló junto a su hermana a quien sostuvo obligando a Neo Urano a mirarla.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Neo Neptuno los ojos Neo Urano brillaron en color rojo y luego se volvió de nuevo a su color verde normal. "Urano tus ojos." Dijo ella.

Neo Urano se quedó viendo a su hermana levantándose y caminando hacia un espejo roto. "Se ven bien para mí."

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Haruka mirando a su alrededor el lugar destruido y sintiendo su cuerpo con mucho dolor.

"¡Papá!" Dijo Neo Neptune corriendo al lado de Haruka mientras Neo Urano seguía mirándose en el espejo sus ojos se volvieron por un segundo rojos de nuevo y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Ellos se desvanecieron y volvieron a ser verdes, sacudiendo su cabeza y volviendo con su padre.

* * *

 **(La puerta del tiempo)**

Plutón salió de un portal mirando a su alrededor algo la había llamado ahí, pero ella no sabía que alguien tuviera el poder precisamente de llamarla ahí, pero entonces vio una figura de pie junto a la puerta. "¿Quién eres tú?" dijo ella poniéndose a la defensiva.

"¿Sabes quién soy yo. Yo soy la única que puede convocarte." Escucho una voz familiar; entonces vio a una mujer alta, de cabello largo verde quien salía de la neblina con un gran cetro en su mano.

"Tu eres yo del futuro! No puedo estar aquí! No…no podemos existir en el mismo tiempo!" dijo Plutón mirándose a sí misma. Parecía más vieja y cansada, en los muchos años que había estado viva, no había envejecido; su tiempo se había detenido en los veintiséis años.

"Yo sé muy bien eso y es por eso que tengo que ser rápida para decirte esto." Dijo Plut del Futuro, sin dejar de caminar hacia su yo más joven deteniéndose a unos metros de ella.

"¡No, yo no puedo escuchar! no se puede cambiar el tiempo!" grito Plutón tapándose los oídos. "No debes estar aquí! Va en contra de las leyes del tiempo!"

"Yo no tengo opción ya he cometido un error al permitir que las gemelas viajaran en el tiempo." Dijo Plut del futuro cerrando los ojos pensando en las gemelas. parecía que los problemas siempre las encontraban, pero esto era más de lo que ella podría haber imaginado.

"Tu se los permitiste?" Plutón puso una mirada confusa en su rostro recordando cómo las gemelas le habían dicho que habían robado la llave. Ella había encontrado difícil de creer, pero no imposible. "Pensé que te robaron una llave."

"¿De verdad crees que alguien podría robar una clave de cualquiera de nosotras sin que lo sepamos? Permití que tomaran una llave por órdenes no oficiales de la Reina, y fue un error ya que mi pasado y tu presente han cambiado demasiado. Ha habido demasiados cambios; mucho más de lo que esperaba." Dijo Plut del Futuro sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No he sentido nada drástico." Dijo Plutón. "El hecho de que Haruka y Michiru estén con vida cuando deberían haber muerto, no podía haber cambiado tanto el futuro."

"Tu has estado en el plano mortal demasiado tiempo, el cambio me ha afectado al igual que a ti. Y tienes razón el hecho de que Haruka y Michiru estén con vida no es lo que ha cambiado la línea de tiempo pero lo que ha cambiado el tiempo es el hecho que Haruko y Michiyo estén secuestrados, pero si confías en mí, podemos cambiar este nuevo futuro ..." empezó a decir Plutón del Futuro, pero fue interrumpido por ella misma.

"¡No! Tu no puedes decirme! no lo debo de saber! No puedes romper Las reglas!" gritó Plut sorprendida de que su yo del futuro estaba dispuesta a romper tantas leyes.

"Escúchame! Debido a estos cambios una guerra civil se ha luchado desde hace milenios, millones han muerto y más van a morir si no hacemos algo!" Grito Plutón del Futuro forzado a Plut a mirarla.

"Si el futuro ha cambiado y estamos en guerra, ¿cómo sé que no has sido afectada y no estás de nuestro lado?" dijo Plut, a pesar de que se conocía a sí misma y nunca voluntariamente traicionaría al Reino de la Luna.

"Estoy en el mismo lado que siempre hemos estado sirviendo a la Blanca Luna, y a la verdadera reina." Dijo Plutón del futuro.

"La verdadera reina?" Plutón hizo una mirada confusa en su rostro.

"Haruko y Michiyo sin duda te han dicho sobre la Reina Katsumi. Ella quiere gobernar el sistema solar; Urano y Neptuno no son las únicas Senshis que han caído. Hay muchas más, pero no hay tiempo para hablar." Dijo Plutón del Futuro sabiendo que había mucho más que ella debería decirle, pero la tensión de estar en el mismo tiempo estaba empezando a llegar a ella. Miró a Plutón viendo que le estaba afectando a ella también.

"Muy bien, ¿qué necesitas que haga?" dijo Plut llevado su mano a la cabeza apretando la frente de su nariz sintiendo un dolor de cabeza, sin duda, debido al espacio tiempo que le estaba afectando.

"Como tú has dicho y yo no puedo existir en el mismo tiempo pero necesito que tu viajes al futuro y tomes mi lugar mientras yo tomo el tuyo en el pasado." Dijo Plutón del futuro, Plut del pasado asintió. "El futuro no es un lugar bastante lindo ahora y los que siguen a la Reina de la Luna no son queridos, tenemos un precio en nuestra cabeza. Katsumi tratará de convertir a cualquiera a su lado y los que se niegan mueren. Me las he arreglado para sellar la puerta del tiempo; estarás segura allí; no dejes tu posición ¿lo entiendes? "

"Lo hare". Dijo Plut caminando hacia la puerta del tiempo cuando su yo del futuro la abrió. Ella echó un último vistazo hacia atrás rogando que todo saliera bien antes de que esta se cerrara.

.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**

 **.**

 **.**


	9. Colores Verdaderos

**CAPITULO IX**

 **Colores Verdaderos**

* * *

 **(Escondite de la Reina Katsumi, el mismo día que Haruka fue atacada)**

Katsumi se sentó en un banco mirando una pintura que Haruko estaba pintando, mientras Michiyo se sentó al otro lado de ella, pero su cuadro estaba en blanco, las pinturas y los cepillos no se habían tocado. Haruko estaba pintando un cuadro de Sailor Uranus. Ella cogió un cepillo y comenzó a sumergirse en la pintura amarilla pero Katsumi la detuvo. "¿Está seguro que desea utilizar amarillo?" preguntó ella.

"Sailor Urano tiene el pelo rubio." Dijo Haruko mirando a Katsumi luego de nuevo al cuadro pensando en su papá.

"Pero es tu pintura; puedes darle cualquier color de pelo que quieras." Dijo Katsumi tomando la mano de Haruko y conduciéndola hacia la pintura verde. "Aquí creo que se debe usar el verde."

"El pelo de papá es rubio NO verde!" dijo Michiyo volviéndose a Katsumi con una mirada muy enojada en su rostro. Había algo en esa mujer que no le gustaba y ella sentía algo extraño cerca de ella, especialmente cuando Katsumi la tocaba. Como su madre, Michiyo podía sentir cosas, pero aún así era algo nuevo para ella y no siempre era capaz de descifrarlo.

"Sí! Sailor Uranus de este tiempo tiene el pelo rubio, pero la futuro Urano sólo podría tener el pelo verde." Dijo Katsumi aun con la mano de Haruko con ella mientras la asomaba sobre el tarro de pintura verde.

"Al igual que yo?" pregunto Haruko mirando hacia abajo en el tarro de pintura como Katsumi le soltó la mano.

"Sí, igual que tú." Katsumi dijo erizando el pelo de Haruko.

"¿Eso quiere decir que podría ser Sailor Uranus algún día?" Preguntó Haruko. Michiru y Haruka habían dicho a sus hijos un poco acerca de las Scouts y las dos chicas sabían que algún día se convertirían en Senshi, pero no era algo que se suponía que debían hablar con los demás todavía; Haruko se sintió obligada a decirle a Katsumi todo sobre este tema.

"A ti, te gustaría ser Sailor Uranus?" pregunto Katsumi con una sonrisa en su rostro al sentir el encanto alrededor de Haruko crecimiento aún más fuerte. A su lado Michiyo aun sentada sentía como Haruko se alejaba mas de ella.

Haruko asintió con la cabeza, "Oh, sí! me encantaría ser Sailor Uranus luchando para proteger a la Princesa y el sistema solar. Quiero ser como mi papá."

"Tal vez algún día RUKO pero tal vez tendrás que proteger a una reina en lugar de una princesa." Dijo Katsumi girando los dedos por el pelo en la base del cuello de Haruko.

"No la llames ASI!" Dijo Michiyo. "Sólo la familia puede utilizar ese nombre!";

"Ella puede llamarme como ella quiera!" dijo Haruko poniéndose de pie y empujando Michiyo.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿No lo sientes? Está haciendo algo en ti! Dijo Michiyo empujando hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, mientras se alejaba de Katsumi.

"Chicas cálmense. Michiyo ¿por qué no pintas algo?" dijo Katsumi tratando de distraerlos. Alargó la mano y tocó Michiyo ligeramente en el hombro por la espalda.

Michiyo sintió algún tipo de energía que le atravesaba la espalda a través de ella, cogió un bote de pintura de color negro y la tiró sobre su lienzo. "No!". Dijo ella entonces salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia la sala alojándose en el cuarto en las que las tuvieron con Haruko la primera vez cuando fueron secuestradas.

Michiyo recordó que no estaban de vacaciones, que habían sido secuestradas Katsumi no estaba allí para ser su amiga quería algo pero Michiyo no sabía que era todavía.

Katsumi observaba mientras se alejaba Michiyo, temía que ésta tenía demasiados poderes en ella y no se podría convertir. Una senshi de por si era poderosa pero dos sería mucho mejor. "Mi reina", dijo Tetsuji entrando en la habitación.

"¿Lo tienes?" dijo Katsumi mirándolo.

"Tal vez deberíamos hablar en la otra habitación lejos de ..." Tetsuji dijo señalando a Haruko.

Katsumi asintió y se puso a caminar a la otra habitación con Tetsuji. "¿Y bien?" Ella preguntó.

"Perdóname mi reina, yo no pude recuperar el bastón henshin." Dijo Tetsuji haciendo una reverencia.

"¿Qué?" dijo Katsumi sosteniendo su mano y tocando a Tetsuji en el pecho poniendo su mano de color rojo brillante y ardiente en Tetsuji. "Tú me has fallado dos veces."

"M-Mi reina ha-hay-m más." Tetsuji dijo mirando a su lado silbando por el dolor, Katsumi relajó la mano y Tetsuji cayó al suelo con la impresión de la mano quemada a través de su camisa y una quemadura en el pecho.

"Habla rápido y ora para que lo que me digas pueda apaciguarme." Dijo Katsumi, sosteniendo su mano delante de él todavía al rojo vivo.

Tetsuji se arrodilló en el suelo respirando profundamente. "La senshi adicionales que aparecieron en el zoológico sé quiénes son."

"¿Quiénes?" Katsumi ordenó.

"Urano y Neptuno", dijo Tetsuji esperando que esta información complacería a su reina.

"Idiota, por supuesto, Urano y Neptuno estaban allí….ellas eran el blanco!" dijo Katsumi que alcanzo a quemar a Tetsuji de nuevo.

"No, mi reina, no estas Urano y Neptuno!" dijo Tetsuji señalando a la sala de en donde estaba Haruko.

"Explícate". Grito Katsumi tirando de su mano hacia atrás, pero todo lo que necesitaba era un movimiento de su muñeca para quemarlo de nuevo.

"Cuando ataque a Urano. Estaba a centímetros de llevarla a usted cuando dos Senshi aparecieron. Aparecieron Urano y Neptuno, Urano y Neptuno desde el futuro." Dijo Tetsuji con los ojos pegados a la mano.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Katsumi y el brillo en su mano roja empezó a disminuir.

"Sentí un ataque de Neptuno y también la hoja de Urano." Dijo Tetsuji. "la Neptuno de este tiempo estaba en las gradas cuando ataque a Urano; no había manera de que pudiera haber estado en el momento en que la atacaba Urano; y a ella la tenía en el suelo inconsciente. Quienes me atacaron tenían el color del pelo al revés como los gemelas. Mi reina…. tenían que ser las del futuro; es la única manera ".

"Hmm tal vez había algo más?" Katsumi preguntó dejando caer su mano a su lado y se alejo de Tetsuji preguntándose si podría usar esto para su ventaja.

"Creo que Urano me reconoció y creo que sus encantos han trabajado en ella. Podía haberme matado fácilmente, pero ella dudó." Dijo Tetsuji recordando cómo él pensó que Neo Urano lo mataría pero no fue así.

"Y Neptuno?" pregunto Katsumi dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa en su cara pensando que tenía pruebas de que su encanto estaba trabajando en la gemela mayor.

"Me temo que en ella no vi cambio." Dijo Tetsuji encogiéndose delante de su reina temiendo que tomaría su ira sobre él otra vez.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que no lo abra, tráeme los archivos de las senshis interior. Puede que no sean tan poderosas como Neptuno, pero aún así, sería mejor que una sola." Dijo Katsumi volviéndose y caminando por el pasillo hacia su salón del trono.

Michiyo estaba en el pasillo escuchándolos hablar. Vio que Tetsuji venia por su camino y corrió por el pasillo para encontrarse con Haruko. "Ruko tenemos que salir de aquí Yo sabía que algo estaba mal!"

"Chiyo de qué estás hablando?" dijo Haruko sin levantar la vista de su pintura que acababa de terminar mostrando a una Sailor Urano con el pelo verde con una espada larga en la mano. En lugar de una hoja curva como la de Haruka.

"Katsumi y el hombre que habla con ella siempre, están tratando de matar a mamá y papá yo los escuche!" dijo Michiyo finalmente entendiendo las extrañas sensaciones que había estado recibiendo de Katsumi.

"¿Por qué haría eso?" Haruko dijo apenas mirando por encima del hombro a Michiyo luego de nuevo a la pintura terminando los detalles de la espada de su pintura.

"Ella quiere sus bastones Henshin." Dijo Michiyo. Las niñas eran muy inteligentes y brillantes a pesar de su corta edad y estaban a la cabeza de su clase la única estudiante delante de ellas era Urawa Kimiko (Hija de Ami) que a pesar de que era un año más joven que ellas habían saltado por delante un grado.

"¿Por qué? ella no puede usarlos sólo los de la sangre de Urano y Neptuno puede usarlos." Dijo Haruko recordando que los poderes de un Senshi sólo podían ser utilizados por personas con la sangre del planeta en ellos. Ni Michiru ni Haruka estaban seguras si sus hijas heredaría sus bastones Henshin y quien de ser así heredaría que bastón, y Setsuna siempre decía algo acerca de las leyes del tiempo.

"Eso es por lo que nos secuestró ella; está tratando de lavarnos el cerebro!" dijo Michiyo que sabía sin duda que cada vez que Katsumi las tocaba estaba poniendo un hechizo sobre ellos paulatinamente.

"Deja de decir tonterías." Dijo Haruko mientras se volvía completamente de nuevo a la pintura con sus ojos de color rojo brillantes, aunque Michiyo no podía verlo.

Michiyo levantó las manos en señal de frustración y luego se dirigió a su habitación chocando con Tetsuji en el pasillo. "Así que te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?... Tuve la sensación de que lo harías. No tiene sentido tratar de convencer a tu hermana ahora le pertenece a la reina." Tetsuji agarró a Michiyo por el cuello con una mano y la arrastró hasta la sala del trono con Katsumi quien en ese momento sostenía una carpeta.

"Tetsuji ¿qué estás haciendo!? suéltala." Grito Katsumi levantándose de su trono.

"Ella sabe mi reina." Tetsuji dijo mirando a la niña, entonces le entrego una cinta de de seguridad a Katsumi.

"Lo he oído todo! mamá y papá no van a dejar que te salgas con la tuya!" Michiyo dijo pisando fuerte hacia abajo en el pie de Tetsuji consiguiendo que él la soltara.

Corrió por el pasillo hacia el único lugar que no había ido todavía. El salón era largo y oscuro, pero al final había escaleras. Ella las subió y se encontró en un patio a su alrededor. Ella estaba en una isla y había en la orilla varios barcos. Rápidamente corrió hacia uno y lo empujó fuera de la costa dejando caer su vela. Gracias a los dioses que conocía como navegar; era algo que su madre disfrutaba y la familia a menudo iba a navegar; a veces inclusive invitaban a la Inner Scouts. A juzgar por el azote del mar dedujo que estaba bastante lejos de alguna orilla próxima. Se volvió y miró hacia atrás para ver Tetsuji y Katsumi dándole ordenes a varios guardias.

"Déjala ir!. Ella nunca lo conseguirá; será arrastrada por la tormenta." Dijo Katsumi señalando a las nubes por encima de ellos. "Ella es inútil para mí de todos modos." Katsumi se volvió por su camino hacia las escaleras teniendo la carpeta que Tetsuji le había entregado. Regreso de nuevo a la habitación y se sentó en la mesa para abrir la carpeta. Pasó las hojas observando fotografías por fotografías empezándose a detener en las últimas fotografías; una niña joven con el pelo de color rosa desgastado en bollos, la fotografía estaba etiquetada y decía: 'Usagi Chiba'; otra con una chica que tenía mucho pelo castaño recogido en una coleta etiquetado 'Furuhata Iyona', una chica de pelo oscuro etiqueta 'Kumada Reiko'.

"Vamos a ver….. Chibi Moon es demasiado joven, Júpiter demasiado leal como su madre, veamosss…. Marte, mmmm pero no se lleva bien con Urano. Ninguna niña llamaba su atención; Venus aun no tiene hijos y la verdad no se que espera?"... Espera un momento, dijo Katsumi al dar vuelta la página viendo a una joven chica de pelo azul etiquetada 'Urawa Kimiko'. "Mercurio, hija de Ami MD, niña prodigio asiste a la Escuela Primaria Juban Municipal y es amiga cercana de Kaiou Haruko. Excelente! Tetsuji olvida cualquier plan que tengas para atacar a Neptuno céntrate en el secuestro de la joven Mercurio. Y Voy a querer los bastones de Urano y Mercurio"

.

"Sí, mi reina." Dijo Tetsuji.

* * *

 **(Puerta del Tiempo Siglo 30)**

Plutón se puso de pie en la puerta viendo las escenas de esta época en todas partes se veía había guerra, la gente que lucha y la gente muriendo. De lo que podía reunir la reina se había encerrado en Tokio de Cristal, mientras que su Senshi luchaban contra las fuerzas de la Reina Katsumi. Plutón se apartó de la puerta y vio como se abrió un portal y dos niñas saltaron por ella, eran las Senshi de Marte y Mercurio. Mercury se apoyó en Marte tambaleándose hacia adelante. "Baja Plutón somos nosotras", dijo Marte y Mercurio inclinándose contra una pared. Ella levantó la vista hacia Plutón, que seguía de pie en guardia; no está segura de qué hacer con estas dos. "¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Marte sintiendo algo extraño desde Plutón.

Mercury alcanzó a tocar su pendiente causando que su ordenador apareciera delante de ella. Mercury tosió, "Ella es Plutón, pero su señal de energía está mal. Ella es Plutón, pero no nuestro Plutón".

Marte asintió, "¿Eres del futuro o el pasado?"

Plutón se incorporo bajando su defensa en silencio durante un minuto su yo del futuro no le había dicho qué hacer si alguien llegara a la puerta. "Soy del pasado, ¿qué pasó?"

Marte miró a Mercurio, "Tengo que volver; vas a estar bien?"

Mercury asintió y el portal se abrió y luego se cerró después de que Marte saltó a través de él. "El Ejército de Urano está atacando el palacio. La princesa ordenó a Marte traerme aquí después que me lesioné". Dijo Mercury sosteniendo su costado. Plutón se arrodilló junto a Mercurio y se des-transformó de nuevo en su ropa de civil. "Hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la bolsa de mi cinturón."

Plutón asintió y sacó varias vendas un hilo y una aguja. "Ami que es lo que está sucediendo? Porque Urano está atacando el palacio?" Plutón preguntó mirando a la muchacha pensando que el pelo de Ami había crecido bastante.

"No soy Ami, mi madre murió hace muchos años. Soy Kimi." dijo mientras se estremecía mientras Plutón empezaba a suturar su costado. Ella metió la mano en su bolsa sacó una pequeña botella y bebió un trago. "Hemos estado luchando durante siglos contra Urano. Ella afirma que la reina Katsumi es la legítima reina no Serenity."

"Katsumi la reina del Sol de Oro?" pregunto Plutón mientras sacaba otra puntada, viendo como lo que había bebido Kimi había disminuido el dolor. "Haruko me dijo que fue ella quien mando a matar a Haruka y Michiru."

" Nunca debería haberlas dejado ir al pasado." Dijo Kimi ya que aun tenía un recuerdo extraño de Haruko y Michiyo en los bosques en las afueras del Palacio de Cristal utilizando una llave del tiempo para viajar al pasado. Se sentía como si hubiera sido un sueño, pero al mismo tiempo Kimi sentía que era un recuerdo.

"¿Lo sabías?" Plutón preguntó.. preguntándose si Haruko y Kimi estaban tan cerca como dijo Haruko y si le había contado de sus planes.

"Sí, las vi usar una llave de tiempo. O creo que los vi. Tengo recuerdos de una vida que nunca viví. Una vida en la que Haruko y yo éramos ..." Kimi dijo haciendo una pausa, un rubor se vino en su rostro mientras pensaba en varios otros extraños recuerdos donde ella y Haruko estaban en momentos muy íntimos.

"Amantes", dijo Pluto acabado para ella la oración mientras terminaba de envolver la herida con una venda. "Es parte de la paradoja del tiempo. Haruko y Michiyo salvaron sus padres, pero sus yo más jóvenes fueron secuestradas."

"Lo sé, me acuerdo de eso. Plutón tenemos que hacer algo para detener esto. Haruko está bajo el hechizo de Katsumi ella traicionará a las Scouts y cuando lo haga Haruka, Michiru, Minako, Rei y mi mamá van a morir. Cuando esto sucedió no había suficientes Senshis para detenerla. Alguien tiene que advertirles". Dijo Kimi poniéndose de pie, pero aun estaba un poco inestable. "Tiene que enviarme de vuelta a tu tiempo."

"Estás lastimada." Dijo Plutón, a pesar de que ella ayudó a Kimi a levantarse.

"En su tiempo Saturno sigue viva y me puede sanar." Dijo Kimi. "Por favor enviarme de nuevo tengo que dejar esto yo quiero tener la vida que viví con Haruko una vida sin guerras." Plutón asintió y abrió la puerta al pasado dejando a Kimi recorrerla.

* * *

 **(Varias horas después de que Michiyo se subiera al barco y escapara de la Reina Katsumi)**

Michiyo se sentó en el barco con lo que quedaba de la vela envuelta alrededor de ella para mantenerla caliente estaba empapada por la tormenta. El barco había sido arrojado a cualquier lugar y había perdido la vela y el ancla; ya que los fuertes vientos la rompieron así como la cuerda del anclaje. No tenía idea de dónde estaba ya que el mástil se había roto. Ella simplemente estaba ahí, con mucho frio esperando un milagro. Frente a ella apareció una luz causando que Michiyo entrecerrara los ojos cuando se desvaneció la luz pudo ver que Plutón estaba en la proa del barco. "Setsuna-mama!" grito Michiyo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Plutón quedó allí por un minuto sosteniendo a la joven; una joven que no era nada como la Michiyo que ahora conocía. La Michiyo de su tiempo estaba en batalla, y no tenía nada que ver con una niña amorosa. "Setsuna-mama, ¿podemos ir a casa?"

"Sí, Chiyo podemos ir a casa." Plutón se dijo así mismo que por lo menos ahora Michiyo no tendría que tener memoria de quedar varados en el mar durante una semana.

* * *

 **(De vuelta en la casa de Kaiou / Tenou)**

Haruka se sentó en una silla mientras Michiru le limpiaba el corte en la frente con un algodón con alcohol lo que la hizo hacer una mueca de dolor. "Quédate quieta pareces un bebé grande." Dijo Michiru.

"Auuu! Eso duele". Dijo Haruka ya que en su pelea con Tetsuji ella no había sido herida gravemente más que un par de cortes y contusiones.

"Yo puedo sanarte papá." Dijo Hotaru poniéndose de pie detrás de Michiru.

"No Hime-chan tu padre puede vivir con esto, no es tan malo." Dijo Michiru limpiando nuevamente la herida de nuevo.

"Otro ataque y todavía no estamos más cerca de averiguar a donde nos llevaron." Dijo Michiyo desde el sofá. "Haruko ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que ese tipo estaba hablando cuando dijo que tu sabía?"

"No tengo ni idea." Haruko mintió, lentamente los recuerdos volvían a ella. Recuerdos en donde le habían dicho que estas personas, su familia no eran sus aliados. Tenía que volver a con la reina Katsumi, pero ella solo tenía recuerdos de una isla.

"Mamá, ¿dónde está Setsuna-mama?" Preguntó Hotaru, la guardiana del tiempo aun no había regresado de las Puerta del Tiempo.

"No sé! Creo que aun sigue en la puerta del tiempo para ver que puede averiguar." Dijo Michiru recordando la mirada de preocupación que había visto en el rostro de Setsuna cuando se fue.

La habitación se envolvió de repente en una luz brillante abriéndose un portal. Todos pensaban que se trataba de que Setsuna había vuelto, pero cuando la luz se había ido una adolescente con el pelo largo azul cayó al suelo. Haruko miró a la chica por un segundo como todos los demás y luego corrió hacia ella recogiendo a la niña en sus brazos. "Kimiko!"

.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**

 **.**

 **.**


	10. Nuevos Reclutas

**Capítulo X**

 **NUEVOS RECLUTAS**

 **.**

* * *

 **(Residencia Kaiou / Ten'ou)**

Haruko se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza de Kimi descansando en su regazo.

Hotaru había curado sus heridas después de que Michiyo había explicado quién era la chica. Las Heridas de Kimi fueron sanadas pero ella todavía estaba profundamente dormida y agotada por la batalla que había luchado en el futuro y el viaje a través del tiempo, por no hablar de que sus heridas habían sido bastante graves.

Haruko se sentó allí mirando a la mujer que amaba con su mano acariciando suavemente su cabello. "Kimiko," susurró, ella tenía cientos de recuerdos con esta chica, pero cada vez que trataba de pensar en ellos se convertían en niebla. Todavía no podía negar el sentimiento en su corazón de que amaba a esta muchacha.

"¿Por qué crees que ella está aquí?" Preguntó Michiyo.

"No lo sé." Dijo Michiru mientras Haruka revisaba sus pertenencias, la mayoría era material médico y algunas raciones. "No hay una llave del tiempo aquí. Plutón debe haberla dejado pasar."

"¿Pero por qué?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Debido a que hemos metimos la pata en la línea de tiempo ", dijo Haruko levantando la mirada sin dejar de acariciar pasar la mano por sus suaves cabellos azules.

"¿Por qué Setsuna-mama no vienen?" pregunto Hotaru mirando a su alrededor. Setsuna aún no había regresado de cualquier negocio que tenía en la Puerta del Tiempo. Con Kimi del futuro acá, seguramente Setsuna sabría sobre ello y el por qué la dejo pasar.

"Ya vine." Dijo Setsuna caminando a través de la puerta con la joven Michiyo en sus brazos. La niña estaba dormida sabiendo que estaba a salvo en los brazos de Setsuna-mama, pero todavía sus pequeños dedos se aferraban a la camisa de Setsuna.

Michiru se levantó de un salto corriendo hacia Setsuna y tomando a la niña dormida sobre ella. "Kami-sama! Michiyo!" dijo Michiru sosteniendo a la niña cerca de ella y dándole un beso en la frente. Michiyo no se despertó, pero parecía saber que estaba en brazos de su madre y se acurrucó junto a ella con los dedos agarrando la camisa de Michiru.

Haruka estaba a su lado, al mismo tiempo mirando a su hija, "Setsuna cómo?" pregunto Haruka mientras sacaba una manta en la parte trasera del sofá envolviéndola alrededor de Michiyo, después de ver que estaba temblando de frío.

"Hotaru tenía razón yo he venido desde el futuro es como supe dónde estaba." Dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba a los padres cuidar de su hijo desaparecido. Haruka y Michiru siempre fueron buenos padres tanto de las niñas como de Hotaru. Incluso con el desastre que resultó de dejar que los gemelos viajaran en el tiempo, se alegraba de ver otra vez a Haruka y Michiru y de haber obedecido a la reina, y no a las leyes del tiempo. Haruko y Michiyo merecían crecer sabiendo el amor de sus padres, si tan sólo pudiera arreglar este lío que se había creado.

"Entonces sabes dónde está Haruko?." Dijo Haruka con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos cuando ella levantó la vista de su hija. Michiru se había acercado a una de las sillas y se sentó mientras Haruka se sentó en el brazo de la silla de su mano cepillado suavemente la mejilla de la joven, Michiyo todavía estaba dormida, pero apoyándose en ella.

"No exactamente," dijo Setsuna reemplazando con un seño su sonrisa al pensar en por qué había ido atrás en el tiempo. En todos los años que había sido guardián del tiempo nunca había cambiado de lugar con ella misma y no podía contar cuántas leyes se estaba rompiendo, pero realmente no vio otra manera de arreglar las cosas.

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?" dijo Haruko con voz fuerte, ella no sabía por qué, pero desde el ataque en las pistas de carreras se había estado sintiendo diferente y por alguna extraña razón sentía que no podía confiar en estas personas, incluso si fueran familia.

"El Castillo de Katsumi está en una isla; sólo que esta isla no tiene ubicación fija. Flota". Setsuna les dijo. "Yo puedo saber dónde está la isla, pero será en una semana a partir de ahora." Setsuna miró a Haruko y Kimi, "¿Por qué está ella aquí?"

"No lo sabes?" dijo Michiyo con una mirada confusa en su rostro. "Lo único que nosotras sabemos es que la has enviado a ayudar a arreglar la línea de tiempo."

Setsuna negó con la cabeza: "No, yo he venido para arreglar la línea de tiempo. Cuando dejo que ustedes dos robaran esa llave nunca me imaginé que esta sería la causa de tantos problemas. Mi homóloga de este tiempo debe haberla enviado."

"¿Lo sabías?" Haruko hizo una mirada de sorpresa en su cara, ella había creído realmente que su plan había funcionado y que Setsuna había sido completamente inconsciente de que se habían llevado la llave. Dentro de ella se preguntó por qué no había venido Setsuna en pos de ellas para traerlos de vuelta, pero con la confesión de Setsuna todo tenía sentido.

"Kaiou Haruko, ¿crees sinceramente que podrías robar una llave del tiempo sin que yo lo sepa? Claro que lo sabía." Setsuna regañó usando una voz firme con la que regañaba a las niñas como su madre de crianza.

"¿Por qué nos dejaste?" Preguntó Michiyo, lo que habían hecho había sido en contra de las leyes del tiempo y ella no podía comprender la razón por la cual Setsuna les permitirá viajar en el tiempo para cambiar el pasado.

"La reina me lo pidió. Ella se sentía tan mal y angustiada y el hecho de que Haruka y Michiru hayan murto le desgarraba el corazón." Les dijo Setsuna mientras Kimi comenzó a agitarse. La atención de Haruko fue traída de vuelta a la niña en sus brazos y ella se agachó a acariciar con su mano el pelo de la peli azul otra vez en silencio susurrando su nombre.

Kimi lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse a sí misma mirando a un par de ojos verdes. Un par de ojos verdes que la última vez que los vio estaban tan llenos de odio y enojo. "Haruko," dijo Kimi tirándose hacia atrás lejos de Haruko, pero no podía salir de sus brazos. Mientras la miraba, estaba llena de miedo pero era la emoción conflictiva que había estado teniendo desde hace meses que había algo entre ellos dos. Ella amaba a esta mujer de la cual estaba asustada. Kimi se estremeció cuando Haruko se inclinó y la beso en los labios, Kimi se sorprendió de lo bien que se sentía ese beso.

* * *

 **(Apartamento Urawa, es decir la casa de Ami)**

Ami entró por la puerta del apartamento que compartía con su marido y su hija. Estaba agotada después de haber trabajado un doble turno en el hospital.

"¡Mami!" Una chica joven con el pelo azul dijo corriendo hacia ella. Ami recogió a la niña abrazándola para besarla. La chica le dio una prueba en la que tuvo un 100 por escrito en la parte superior.

"Kimi, otros 100? Bueno trabajo mi cielo." Dijo Ami dándole un beso poniéndola una vez más en el suelo.

"Se parece a su madre." Un hombre con el pelo castaño oscuro, dijo entrando en la habitación. Se acercó a Ami envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras la besaba.

"Ryo", dijo Ami con un rubor cuando ella le devolvió el beso. Habían estado casados durante ocho años y todavía a veces podían ser tímida alrededor de él. A Ryo le encantaba la mente de Ami y muchas veces le dijo que era una de las razones por las que la amaba ya que él pensaba que era lindo.

"Papá me puedo quedar aquí con mami? Realmente no quiero ir a la tienda." Kimi dijo tirando de la pernera del pantalón de su padre. Ellos habían estado preparando para ir a la tienda. Con las largas horas que Ami veces pasaba en el hospital; él siempre trató de ayudar a su hija y a la familia a menudo hacia las compras y las cosas de la casa y Kimi pasaba mucho tiempo con él cuando no tenía escuela de regularización o a veces pasaba jugando con las hijas de las demás iners. Aunque con Haruko y Michiyo secuestrado todas las otras Senshi estaban vigilando a todos los niños. Sabía que su esposa y sus amigas eran Senshis y estaba tranquilo con ello, ya que a pesar de no tener poder alguno por si algún enemigo atacaba a su hija, Makoto vivía a pocos apartamentos por debajo de ellos.

"Claro, si me prometes que tu madre podrá descansar." Dijo Ryo cuando tomó su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta retirándose.

"¿Quieres algo de comer Kimi?" Ami le pregunto a Kimi quien se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Ami se sirvió un sándwich y una bebida entró en la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá coger un libro. Iba a empezar a leerlo cuando la niña pequeña se sentó junto a ella inclinándose hacia su madre. "¿Está todo bien Kimi?"

"Haruko no ha ido a la escuela por un tiempo igual que Michiyo." Dijo Kimi mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el lado de su madre con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. A pesar de que Kimi era un año más joven que Haruko y Michiyo estaban en la misma clase ya que Kimi había saltado por delante un grado.

Ami se sentó en silencio, ¿cómo explicas a una de siete años que sus amigos fueron secuestrados por una reina malvada? "Haruko y Michiyo tenían que ir lejos por un tiempo."

"¿Dónde se fueron?" Kimi preguntó mirando a Ami. No era frecuente que las gemelas faltaran a la escuela, Michiru no permitía que faltaran y sólo permitía a Haruka sacarlos de la escuela rara vez e ir a hacer algo así como coger una carrera o ir a un parque de diversiones.

"No sé cariño, sólo tenían que irse por un tiempo." Dijo Ami con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro mientras dejaba su libro sobre la mesa apoyando la mano en el hombro de Kimi apretando ligeramente.

"Cuando van a venir a casa?" dijo Kimi sabiendo que había algo que su madre no le estaba diciendo.

"Pronto…. espero." Dijo Ami. Mirando hacia arriba, ya que alguien toco la puerta. Ella sonrió a su hija y se puso a caminar hacia la puerta. En la puerta se encontraba Tetsuji con tres hombres detrás de él, todos con traje. "Lo Lamento! Sea lo que sea que están vendiendo no estamos interesados" Ami dijo mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta pensando que eran hombres de las ventas.

Tetsuji puso su pie en la puerta deteniéndola de cerrarla. "No estamos vendiendo nada." Dijo sorprendiendo a Ami y con su fuerza empujaba la puerta pero ella fue capaz de evitar que la abriera del todo. "Pero estamos aquí para algo Mercurio." Pateó la puerta golpeando Ami y empujándola contra la pared. Ami cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente utilizo su transformación.

"¿Qué quieres?" Mercury dijo mientras presionaba un botón en su reloj. Makoto vivía varios apartamentos por debajo de ella y espera que ella estuviera en casa.

"Tú muerte", dijo Tetsuji mientras daba un paso a través del marco de la puerta rota con los tres hombres detrás de él

"Lo siento, yo no lo creo. Burbujas de Mercurio…..exploten!" Mercury dijo llenando la habitación con la niebla.

Desde fuera de la puerta, oyó, "Trueno de Júpiter…..Resuena" Júpiter gritó sorprendiendo a los hombres.

La niebla a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse y Mercurio se puso delante de Júpiter había tres hombres tendidos en el suelo.

"Había cuatro de ellos, Kami-sama Kimi!" Mercury dijo corriendo a la sala con Júpiter justo detrás de ella.

Corrieron hacia la sala para encontrar Tetsuji de pie con Kimi en sus brazos; la joven luchaba por liberarse, pero no era rival para el hombre adulto. "Por lo menos tengo la mitad de lo que vine a hacer aquí." Se echó a reír y luego desapareció.

* * *

 **(Escondite de Katsumi)**

 **H** aruko se sentó en un sofá viendo la televisión y comiendo un plato de helado mientras Katsumi estaba sentada en el sofá repasando sus archivos. "Katsumi-sama, donde es Michiyo?"

Katsumi levantó la vista de su carpeta hacia Haruko, "Michiyo-chan dijo que no quería estar más aquí y se fue a casa."

"¿Tengo que ir a casa también?" Haruko pregunto con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Ella había tenido miedo cuando llegó aquí, pero el tiempo ya pasó y sin saber porque estaba muy cómoda.

"¿Quieres ir a casa?" Katsumi pregunto cerrando la carpeta y colocándola en su regazo mientras ella se inclinaba empujando el flequillo de Haruko de los ojos.

"No, me gusta estar aquí." Dijo Haruko sintiendo un estremecimiento como que una especie de energía pasara a través de ella, aunque cuando este sentimiento se desvaneció ella no podía dejar de mirar a Katsumi pensando que no había nadie en quien confiaba más que Katsumi.

"Me gusta que estés aquí." Katsumi dijo mientras Tetsuji se acercó y le susurró al oído. Ella asintió y se puso de pie tras de él, pero se detuvo por Haruko y le revolvió el pelo ", Haruko puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras."

Tetsuji la llevó a la habitación donde Michiyo y Haruko fueron llevados primero cuando fueron secuestrados. Ella miró por la ventana de la puerta y vio a una niña joven con el pelo azul largo medio sentada en la cama llorando. Ella hizo un gesto para Tetsuji para abrir la puerta y luego se sentó intervenido sentada en la cama, "¿Por qué lloras princesa?"

"Extraño a mi mamá, un mal hombre me sacó de allí." Dijo Kimi llevando sus manos a su rostro enjugándose las lágrimas.

"Tetsuji? Él no es un hombre malo, sólo quería traerte aquí conmigo." Katsumi dijo deslizándose más cerca de la chica al notar que Kimi se deslizó lejos de ella hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Kimi preguntó mirando alrededor de la habitación. Si corría probablemente podría conseguir estar más allá de la mujer, pero el hombre llamado Tetsuji estaba bloqueando la puerta.

"Soy la reina Katsumi." Dijo Katsumi acercándose a Kimi, levantando con su mano su rostro.

"¿Por qué me has traído aquí?" dijo Kimi finalmente mirando a Katsumi y moviendo suavemente la barbilla para quitar su mano de ella.

"Una amiga tuya está aquí y pensé que podría sentirse un poco sola." Dijo Katsumi colocando nuevamente su mano en la barbilla de Kimi haciendo que su pulgar hiciera círculos sobre su mejilla.

"¿Quién está aquí?" Kimi preguntó tratando de tirarse hacia atrás de nuevo, pero golpeando la pared. Se sentía extraño cuando Katsumi la tocaba como si hubiera algo que saliera de Katsumi y entrara en ella.

"Creo que ella es una buena amiga tuya Haruko Kahio." Dijo Katsumi con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Kimi salto al escuchar el nombre de su amiga. Ella había estado preocupada tanto por Haruko y Michiyo y sabia que había algo que sus padres no le decían.

"Haruko está aquí?" dijo Kimi abriendo sus ojos cada vez más, "¿Michiyo está aquí también?"

"No Michiyo-chan tuvo que volver a casa, por eso Haruko está muy sola; te gustaría verla?" Preguntó Katsumi. Kimi asintió mientras Katsumi se paró y tomo la mano de la niña llevándola por el pasillo hacia la sala donde Haruko estaba sentada viendo la televisión. "Haruko hay alguien que quiere verte."

Haruko miró desde el televisor y corrió hacia Kimi abrazándola, "Kimi-chan!"

* * *

 **(Casa de Kaiou / Ten ' ou)**

Michiru se puso de pie con el teléfono junto a la oreja. "Kami-sama" dijo causando que toda la habitación la mirara. Terminó en el teléfono y colgó. "Fue Ami-chan dice que fue atacada."

"¿Qué?" dijo Kimi que estaba sentada junto a Haruko que tenía su brazo alrededor de ella. Kimi se sentía bien estando sentada así por lo menos en su corazón, pero su mente seguía gritándole que Haruko era su enemiga, la que había matado a muchos de los habitantes de la luna blanca. Ella no había dicho nada acerca de la traición de Haruko ya que quería hablar con Plutón primero. "¿Mi madre está bien?"

"Ami-chan está bien por suerte Mako-chan estaba en casa y le ayudó a luchar contra los atacantes, pero fueron capaces de secuestrar a su yo más joven." Dijo Michiru.

"¿Qué van a querer de Kimi-chan?" Haruka dijo sosteniendo a Kimiko en sus brazos.

"Para reemplazarme", dijo la Michiyo de ocho años; causando que Haruka se asustara un poco; ella había pensado que la niña estaba dormida.

"hime-chan?" dijo Haruka sosteniendo a su hija apretándola y meciéndola levemente cuando vio que la niña estaba aún muy asustada a pesar de que ella estaba en casa con su familia.

"Ella está tratando de matarte a ti y a mamá para obtener sus bastones Henshin para que pueda entrenar a Haruko y a mí a ser senshi y servirle." dijo Michiyo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del brazo de Haruka y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. "Desde que me escapé ella debe querer que alguien tome mi lugar."

"Pero ¿por qué yo?" dijo Kimi inclinándose hacia delante del brazo de Haruko contenta de tener algo de distancia entre ella y Haruko, pero al mismo tiempo quería inclinarse hacia atrás en esos brazos que la hacían sentir muy bien.

"Debido a que tu estás cerca de mí, puede que no confíes en Katsumi, pero tu confías en mí." Dijo Haruko poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kimi lo que la hizo saltar un poco. Algo no le parecía bien, porque era como que Kimi tenía miedo de ella. Cada vez que la tocaba Kimi vacilaba o se retiraba. Antes, cuando Haruko había besado a Kimi sintió que ella no se había sentido del todo bien. ¿Qué le había pasado a Kimi?

Kimi se puso de pie y ella se disculpó para ir al baño todo era tan extraño, ella había esperado a que Setsuna la siguiera. Kimi se paró en el pasillo fuera del cuarto de baño viendo a Setsuna caminar a ella, "¿Entonces por qué estás aquí en realidad? Me dio la sensación de que había algo que querías decirme, pero no a los demás." Pregunto Setsuna preguntándose por qué su otro yo enviaría a Kimi atrás en el tiempo.

"Lady Plutón es sobre Haruko….. Haruko la de nuestra línea de tiempo. Ha cambiado de nuevo desde que te fuiste. El Ejército de Katsumi está creciendo más y más." Dijo Kimi.

"Kimi-chan llámame Setsuna. Sé que su ejército está creciendo lo sentí antes de irme, pero has viajado a través del tiempo más que para decirme eso verdad?" Setsuna…. dijo con un poco más con ira en su voz de lo que pretendía.

"No se trata sólo de eso…..Haruko es la jefe general a cargo de su ejército. No entiendo cómo Haruko puede estar en esta línea de tiempo y en la futura también." Dijo Kimi.

"Es parte de la paradoja del tiempo que se ha creado. La línea de tiempo donde Haruko y Michiyo viajaron de nuevo a salvar a sus padres ya no existe por lo que cuando esta Haruko creció, ella nunca tuvo que viajar de regreso. Parecer que Haruko nunca fue rescatado de Katsumi ". Dijo Setsuna. "¿Qué pasa con Michiyo dónde está ella en el futuro?"

"Ella lucha por la verdadera reina y ella tiene tal odio por Haruko que da miedo… ella juró que matará a Haruko. Cada vez que ellas libran una batalla es horrible. Así es como me lesioné. Haruko estaba atacando el palacio y ella luchaba con Michiyo.

Estaba ayudando junto con Sailor Moom y Marte. Cuando me lesioné la princesa ordenó a Marte me llevara a la puerta del tiempo. Marte volvió al palacio para proteger a la Reina ". Dijo Kimi. "Setsuna, me acuerdo de cuando yo era niña, mi madre murió alrededor de este tiempo fue asesinada por un guerrero del sol de oro….fue asesinada por Haruko. Ella nos traicionará y cuando lo haga ..." Dijo Kimi con su voz apagada.

* * *

 **(Escondite de Katsumi)**

Kimi se sentó con Haruko ella llevaba un vestido como el que Michiyo había usado cuando estuvo allí. Las dos se sentaron a jugar una partida de ajedrez, Kimi siempre le había gustado el ajedrez y se sentaba durante horas a jugar con su madre. Haruko era buena en el juego, pero en realidad no le importaba mucho porque ella sólo jugaba porque a Kimi le gustaba. Ella había querido ir a nadar, pero era de noche y Katsumi había dicho que era demasiado tarde y que mejoro podían nadar mañana. "Jaque-Mate." Dijo Kimi mientras movía una pieza y tomando la reina de Haruko.

Katsumi aplaudió y luego le puso una mano en el hombro de Kimi mientras trabajaba su encanto en la joven; se sorprendió la rapidez con que se llevaban de bien esas chicas. "Es suficiente de juegos por hoy chicas creo que hay que ir a la cama."

Haruko se quedó abrazado a Katsumi luego agarró la mano de Kimi corriendo por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Una vez que estuvieron en la cama Katsumi entró en la habitación. Se sentó en la cama de Kimi y le pasó la mano por el pelo azul de la niña. "Buenas noches princesa."

"¿Por qué me llamas así?" pregunto Kimi temblando ligeramente al contacto de Katsumi a pesar de que se sentía cálido y reconfortante.

"Debido a que somos princesas", dijo Haruko.

"Sí-…son mis princesitas." Dijo Katsumi. "Ahora duerme un poco vamos a tener un montón de diversión mañana."

"Buenas noches Katsumi." Dijo Kimi. Katsumi besó a Kimi en la frente, se acerco hacia Haruko y la besó en la frente también.

"Buenas noches Katsumi." Dijo Haruko.

.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**

 **.**

 **.**


	11. Dibujando la Linea

**_CAPÍTULO XI:_**

 ** _DIBUJANDO LA LINEA_**

* * *

 **(Escondite de Katsumi. Dos días más tarde)**

Kimi y Haruko se sentaron en la playa jugando haciendo castillos de arena y Katsumi se sentó junto a ellos viéndolas jugar. Su plan iba incluso mejor de lo que había planeado; la sustituta de Neptuno estaba funcionando mejor de lo esperado. El vínculo entre Mercurio y Urano era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. Las dos chicas estaban todavía bastante jóvenes, pero por alguna razón Katsumi sentía que su amistad era más fuerte que las chicas normales y que algún día podría llegar a ser mucho más. Se preguntó brevemente si las chicas se convertirían en amantes. Una sonrisa cruza en su rostro, si fueran amantes su vínculo sería más fuerte y el encanto había funcionado en Kimi mejor que en Michiyo pero no tan bien como con Haruko; si se llegaran a hacer amantes quizá permitiría que Kimi callera bajo su hechizo aún más. "Katsumi-sama tengo hambre." Kimi dijo levantando la vista del castillo de arena y sacudiendo la arena de sus manos.

"Yo también", dijo Haruko, mientras se inclinaba sobre el castillo para poner una pequeña bandera en la torre, era realmente increíble y difícil de creer que dos niñas habían hecho ese castillo, casi perfecto.

"¿Quieres entrar y comer algo?" Katsumi preguntó causando que las niñas asintieran. Se puso de pie y tomó sus manos entre las suyas llevándolas hacia el interior. Ella las sentó a la mesa y luego llamó a varias personas diciéndoles que llevaran un poco de comida y luego los criados regresaron con más que suficiente. "Kimi te estás divirtiendo aquí?" pregunto Katsumi mientras comía un poco de ensalada.

"Oh, sí Katsumi-sama me encanta estar aquí." Dijo Kimi mientras miraba como un sirviente cortaba el sándwich grande en frente de ella, en pedazos más pequeños para que la niña pudiera comer. "Me estoy divirtiendo mucho con Haruko-chan." Dijo Kimi cogiendo un trozo del bocadillo y tomando un bocado. Como su madre Kimi era muy aficionada a los sándwiches y se sorprendió con Katsumi ya que ella jamás le había dicho que eran los ingredientes que más le gustaban en un sándwich sin embargo, aquí estaba el sándwich perfecto.

"Katsumi-sama ¿te gusta tenernos aquí?" Haruko preguntó mientras cogía un trozo de pizza pegajosa ya que tenía mucho queso. Lo dejó caer en su plato y cogió una de pepperoni comiendo rápidamente.

"Ruko me encanta tenerte aquí. Yo siempre he quiero hijas como tú y Kimi." Dijo Katsumi acercándose a las niñas y acariciando suavemente sus mejillas. Mientras que sin estas darse cuenta salió de sus dedos un pequeño poder y sonrió notando que Kimi ya no se estremecía cuando ella lanzaba su encanto. El hechizo se está afianzando en la joven del Senshi del agua, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que tuviera a Kimi completamente bajo su hechizo.

"¿Qué pasa con Michiyo?" pregunto Haruko mientras tomaba otro bocado de pizza.

"Sí, como Michiyo, al principio yo también estaba triste ya que no quería estar aquí." Dijo Katsumi;"¿Crees que ella va a volver?" Preguntó Kimi.

"Yo no lo creo. Ella realmente quería ir a casa, supongo que no le gustaba toda esta diversión que estamos teniendo." Katsumi dijo mientras Tetsuji se acercaba y le susurraba algo al oído. "Van a tener que disculparme por unos minutos chicas."

Ella y Tetsuji entraron en otra habitación, "¿Has terminado la planificación del próximo ataque?"

"Ya casi termino mi reina. Parece que ha habido algunos desarrollos nuevos….. sin embargo." Tetsuji dijo dando un paso atrás asustado de su reina, ya que temía que lo que dijera a continuación la irritara. "Neptuno se las ha ingeniado para regresar con las Scouts."

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse ella ya no nos sirve y no nos puede hacer daño." Dijo Katsumi despidiéndolo con la mano. En su plan ya no incluía a Neptuno, ¿qué daño podría hacer una niña de ocho años de edad? Ella no tenía ni idea de que su guerra continuaría durante cientos de años y que esta niña de ocho años de edad, sería un factor importante en cuanto a por qué no podía derrotar al reino de la Luna. "¿Eso es todo?"

"No, mi reina otra persona ha llegado desde el futuro." Tetsuji dijo mirando un informe dado a él por uno de sus espías. Tenía gente vigilando a cada una de las Scouts especialmente a Urano y Mercurio desde que eran los objetivos actuales. Uno de los espías habían informado haber visto a una adolescente aparecer en la casa de los Outer Senshi.

"Una Scout?" pregunto Katsumi arqueando la ceja preguntándose quién podría haber llegado este momento. Ella sabía que el Reino de la Luna tenía una Senshi con el poder sobre el tiempo, pero nunca pensó que una Senshi con tanto poder sería tan descuidada como para dejar que cualquiera atravesara el tiempo.

"No sabemos con seguridad quien es aun ya que no la hemos visto en batalla." Dijo Tetsuji sacando una foto de la Kimi del futuro que se alojaba con los Outer Senshi. "Es ella mi reina, si usted me pregunta ella tiene un gran parecido con Mercurio."

"Creo que es ella! ¿A Cuál de las senshi tienes planeado atacar?" pregunto Katsumi mirando la foto y luego a la niña en el gran comedor viendo que efectivamente podían ser la misma persona.

"Me gustaría utilizar un demonio y atacar a las mas que pueda ya que….." Dijo Tetsuji pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por la Reina.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Sólo debemos centrarnos en conseguir los bastones Henshin; a las demás las mataran las nuevas Urano y Mercurio cuando luchen para mí ", dijo Katsumi regañando a Tetsuji mientras levantaba su mano en la cual brillaba intensamente el rojo.

"Mi reina, permítame explicarme…. mi intención no es matar a las senshis sino distraerlas." Dijo Tetsuji retrocediendo, sus ojos se centraron en su mano ardiente recordándole la quemadura que ya tenía.

"¿Para qué?" dijo Katsumi deteniéndose pero sin dejar el color de su mano.

"Sinceramente, creo que la Urano del futuro está siendo afectada por los encantos de la joven Urano de esta época. Aunque no estamos seguras de que esta nueva chica es Mercurio… Quiero una oportunidad para entrar en contacto con ellas y averiguarlo. Si es así y han sido afectadas por su poder mi reina, podemos utilizarlas ahora, para librar al sistema solar de las senshis, antes que las de este tiempo crezcan". Dijo Tetsuji. "Las utilizaremos para destruir el Reino de la Luna desde adentro hacia afuera. Sería quitarle años a su plan."

"Mmmm….Muy bien; utiliza cualquier medio que necesites." Dijo Katsumi bajando su mano, esa sonrisa malvada regreso a su cara; estaba dispuesta a esperar años para que su plan funcionara, pero la idea de no tener que esperar la llenaba de felicidad.

* * *

 **(Templo Hikawa)**

Haruko y Kimi se sentaron en los escalones de la capilla, Haruko tenía sus brazos alrededor de Kimi y la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la chica joven. Kimi ya no se sentía tan extraña alrededor de Haruko. Ahora se sentía como si ella y Haruko siempre habían estado juntas, aunque ella sabía que era todo lo contrario y que habían estado luchando toda su vida. Pero aun sabiendo todo eso, se sentía cómoda en los brazos de ella; sonrió cuando Haruko le dio un beso ligero en su cuello y luego miró a su lado y pudo ver a Michiyo quien se apoyaba contra una pared. Haruka y Michiru también se sentaron en los escalones con la niña Michiyo en el regazo de su madre. La niña se negó a dejar a ninguno de ellas, se había acostado con ellas la noche anterior muy abrazada a su papá Haruka.

Minako y Setsuna estaban allí también de pie a un lado de Usagi. Después de una corta espera Rei y Makoto salieron con Ami que parecía que había estado llorando recientemente. Ami se sentó en los escalones y Usagi se acercó a ella colocando su mano sobre su hombro. "Ami lo siento mucho." Dijo limpiando una lágrima de su ojo.

Kimi se quedó mirando a su madre a quien aun no había explicado quien era. Kimi levantó la vista cuando Haruko tocó su brazo. Ella no había estado prestando atención cuando Usagi le preguntó quién era. Kimi no dijo nada se quedó mirando a su madre hasta que finalmente Haruko dijo. "Se trata de Kimiko. La Kimiko del futuro, ella regresó….pero…Kimi para qué volviste?" pregunto Haruko ya que Kimi aún no había dicho a nadie su razón de estar en esta época, bueno solo Plutón lo sabía.

"he vuelto para ayudar." Dijo ella, aunque los últimos días habían sido bastante extraño para ella ya que realmente no podía recordar a ciencia cierta porqué había venido a esta época; sabía que tenía algo que ver con Haruko pero no podía recordarlo; sus recuerdos se habían convertido en algo tan confuso que no sabía lo que era real de lo que no ; su línea del tiempo estaba cambiando. Ella entendía la ciencia detrás de la paradoja del tiempo, pero comprenderla y vivirla eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

"Mi contraparte en el futuro sintió la necesidad de enviarla." Dijo Setsuna. Por lo que Kimi le había dicho sabía que Haruko las traicionaría, pero si Haruko estaba siendo cambiada por Katsumi en este tiempo ella no sabía si tal vez lo mismo le pasaría a Kimi. Ella se había dado cuenta de cómo Kimi había reaccionado frente a Haruko y de su miedo hacia ella, pero ahora era diferente con Haruko.

Ami se puso de pie y miró a Kimi por varios minutos, la primera vez que la vio, vio algo que le parecía familiar en ella, pero estaba tan preocupado por su Kimi más joven que no había pensado demasiado en ello. "¿Eres realmente tu?" Ami preguntaba mientras Kimi empezó a llorar y se arrojó hacia adelante de su madre abrazándola. "Kimiko que sucede?"

"No te he visto desde que tenía siete años." Dijo Kimi aún abrazando fuertemente a su madre. Recordaba estar muy cerca de su Ami en casi todas las líneas de los tiempos que ahora habían sido perturbados.

"¿Qué….por qué?" pregunto Ami tirando hacia atrás y mirando a su hija todavía sorprendida de verla tan crecida.

"Moriste cuando yo tenía siete años." Dijo Kimi recordando que Ami había muerto en combate como Sailor Mercury, pero no podía recordar los detalles. Ella sentía que había algo importante que debía decirle, pero no podía entender lo que era.

"Muerta? Dijo Haruko-san recordando que Ami estaba viva en su tiempo, entonces cómo podía estar muerta en el tiempo de Kimi, si era el mismo de ella?"

Ami hizo una pausa mientras su mente científica se ponían a poner las piezas juntas y dijo…"A menos que ..."

"Sí, una paradoja del tiempo se ha creado a pesar de que Haruko, Michiyo, Kimi y yo venimos de la misma época tenemos distintos pasados. Cada vez que algo sucede en este momento afecta el futuro." Dijo Setsuna viendo como Kimi se alejó de su madre y regresó con Haruko pareciendo como si estuviera más cómoda con alguien que hasta hace un par de días era su enemiga que con su propia madre. Setsuna sabían que tendrían que hacer algo pronto.

"Entonces, ¿qué tenemos que hacer para cambiarlo de nuevo?" Makoto preguntó pareciendo tener la misma idea que Setsuna.

"Tenemos que revertir los cambios importantes. En la línea de tiempo de donde Haruko y Michiyo provienen la reinan Katsumi fue derrotada antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de llegar al poder, pero le costó a Haruka y Michiru sus vidas. En la línea de tiempo en la que yo vengo me di cuenta de que cuando Haruko y Michiyo intervinieron y salvaron a sus padres fueron secuestradas y eso cambio por completo el futuro, ya que ahora hay una guerra que se libra contra la reina Katsumi; en la línea de tiempo de donde ahora proviene Kimi la guerra todavía existe y se está luchando no solo contra un enemigo sino contra un ejército. Estoy segura de que quien lidera a este ejército no solo es la Reina Katsumi si no dos enemigos más". Dijo Setsuna mirando a Haruko y Kimi por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Quién es este nuevo enemigo?" pregunto Haruko sintiendo los ojos de Setsuna sobre ella, ella sabía que Setsuna era una gran fuente de conocimiento, pero por alguna extraña razón, no confiaba en ella.

Setsuna se quedó mirando a Haruko por un minuto, pero antes de que pudiera responder una explosión de energía cayó al suelo detrás de ella arrojándola y cayendo sobre el suelo. "Demonio!" grito Rei.

"Rei lleva a los niños lejos de aquí!" dijo Usagi, Rei empezó a discutir, pero Usagi la hizo callar con una mirada y Rei tomó a ChibiUsa y agarró la mano de Michiyo mientras esta lloraba porque la alejaban de su madre.

 _"Eternal Sailor Moom!"_

 _"Por El Poder Del Cristal Del Planeta Venus Transformación!"_

 _" Por El Poder Del Cristal Del Planeta Júpiter Transformación!"_

 _" Por El Poder Del Cristal Del Planeta de Mercurio Transformación!"_

 _" Por El Poder Del Cristal Del Planeta Saturno Transformación!"_

 _" Por El Poder Del Cristal Del Planeta Plutón Transformación!"_

 _" Por El Poder Del Cristal Del Planeta Urano Transformación!"_

 _" Por El Poder Del Cristal Del Planeta Neptuno Transformación!"_

 _" Por El Poder Del Cristal Del Neo Planeta de Mercurio Transformación!"_

 _"Por El Poder Del Cristal Del Neo Planeta Urano Transformación! "_

 _" Por el Poder Del Cristal Del Neo Planeta Neptuno Transformación! "_

"TU nos has atacado y te has llevado a nuestros hijos….. No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya. ¡En el nombre de la luna yo-" Sailor Moom empezó a decir, pero una bola de energía cayó al suelo delante de ella lanzándola hacia atrás. "Hey!, no llegué a terminar!" gritó sailor moom mientras esquivaba otra bola de energía.

"¿de dónde están viniendo?" pregunto Júpiter mirando todas las senshis a su alrededor.

"No!" Neo Urano empezó a correr a la línea de árboles que tenían frente a ellas, seguida muy de cerca por Neo Mercurio y Neo Neptuno.

"¡Esperen!" dijo Urano y comenzó a correr tras ellas mostrándose finalmente el demonio aterrizando entre las tres senshi del futuro y Urano, permitiendo que Neo Urano, Neo Mercury y Neo Neptuno continuaran corriendo adentrándose en el bosque. Era un gran _Nue_ *, su cabeza era la forma de un mono y el cuerpo parecido a un mapache, patas de un tigre y la cola era de una serpiente. Neo Neptuno miro hacia atrás viendo al demonio pero tenía que seguir corriendo adentrándose en el boque ya que en ese instante había algo que estaba sintiendo sobre Haruko y Kimi y quería mantener un ojo sobre ella y por eso había corrido al igual que Haruka en pos de ellas.

Urano cuidado!" Gritó Mercury. "Burbujas de Mercurio…..Estallen!" la niebla llenó el aire permitiendo que Urano se alejara del demonio.

* * *

 **(En el bosque cerca del Santuario de Hikawa)**

En la línea de árboles Neo Urano y Neo Mercurio se toparon con un claro. Neo Urano juró que vio las bolas de energía que provienen de esa dirección. "Urano no hay nada aquí!" Dijo Neo Mercury.

"Juré que venía de aquí. Volvamos las otras podrían necesitar nuestra ayuda." Dijo Neo Urano cuando ella y Neo Mercury dieron la vuelta se encontraban cara a cara con Tetsuji. "Tú ..."

"Tetsuji, a sus ordenes princesas." Dijo Tetsuji haciendo una reverencia. Neo Urano saco su espada en una posición ofensiva. "Princesa tenemos que hacer esto de nuevo?"

"¿Por qué sigues llamándome así?" dijo Neo Urano sabía que ella era la princesa de Urano y fue un título exacto, pero se sentía extraño oírle decir eso.

"Porque eso es lo que somos." Dijo Neo Mercury mirando a Tetsuji y a Neo Urano, sus ojos se mostraron brillantes de color rojo. "Princesas del Sol de Oro".

"Bien, están volviendo a ser ustedes." Dijo Tetsuji que agitó las manos y ambos Neo Urano y Mercurio cayeron al suelo presionando sus sienes. Agitó la mano otra vez y el dolor que sentían se desvaneció ambas chicas se pusieron de pie con sus ojos rojos.

"Lo recuerdo." Dijo Neo Urano.

"Dime lo que recuerdas." Dijo Tetsuji.

"Recuerdo ahora que…Sailor Moon es una falsa reina, ella engañó a las senshis de este sistema solar para que la siguieran." Dijo Neo Urano.

"La Reina Katsumi es la legítima reina de este sistema solar. Sailor Moon la obligó a esconderse y la senshi cumplen sus órdenes ciegamente." Dijo Neo Mercury.

"Cierto, dicen que la Luna blanca es el centro del sistema solar!; Todo el mundo sabe que el sol en el centro." Dijo Tetsuji.

"Quiero verla. Quiero ver a mi reina." Dijo Neo Urano dando un paso hacia Tetsuji.

"Todo a su tiempo, pero primero tengo una misión para ustedes dos." Dijo Tetsuji. "Quiero que mates a Urano y Mercurio de este tiempo. Ustedes debe tomar sus bastones Henshin".

"Pero Mercurio es mi madre!" dijo Neo Mercurio; sus recuerdos la nublaban confundiéndola.

"No, ella es una impostora. Hace mucho tiempo después de formado este sistema solar Sailor Moon mato a las Senshis y robó sus bastones de transformación. Esas personas no son sus amigos y familiares son impostores." Dijo Tetsuji. "Sailor moom las coloco con ellas cuando eran muy jóvenes y se les hizo creer que eran su familia, pero no lo son."

"¿Cómo puede ser eso? Sólo los de la sangre del planeta puede utilizar los bastones Henshin!" Dijo Neo Urano.

"Eso es lo que le dijeron….no es cierto? Claro que eso le dijeron." Dijo Tetsuji. "¿Se puede realmente creer en alguien que es una asesina?"

"Pero Sailor Moon nunca haría daño a nadie." Dijo Neo Mercury.

"Todo es una actuación. Ustedes dos son las reencarnaciones de las verdaderas senshi de este sistema solar y los bastones Henshin son suyos." Dijo Tetsuji. "Tómenlos de nuevo."

"Pero yo tengo mi bastón henshin." Dijo Neo Urano.

"Su yo más joven no." Dijo Tetsuji.

"¿Podemos ver a la reina si hacemos esto?" Preguntó Neo Urano.

"Sí". Dijo Tetsuji. "Cumplan sus órdenes y cuando su misión se haya completado volverán a casa."

Tetsuji desapareció dejando a las dos jóvenes senshi de pie solas. Neo Urano tomó su espada y la envaino. "Vamos a hacer esto."

"Espera Urano, no saben que nosotros sabemos la verdad, debemos utilizar eso para nuestra ventaja. Que piensen que seguimos creyendo las mentiras de Sailor Moon y cuando tengamos la oportunidad de estar a solas con Urano y Mercurio las mataremos y entonces recuperaremos los bastones Henshin". Dijo Neo Mercury.

"Buena idea." Dijo Neo Urano; sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes, mientras los ojos de Neo Mercury regresaron a su azul normal. Ambas partieron corriendo de vuelta al templo sin darse cuenta de que Neo Neptuno había escuchado todo escondida en unos arbustos.

"Por lo tanto, ellas son el enemigo del que Plutón estaba hablando. Tengo que advertir a Papa y a Lady Mercury!" dijo Neo Neptuno que salía de los arbustos y corría atrás de ellas.

* * *

 **(Templo Hikawa)**

"Por el poder del cristal de la Luna Plateada!" grito Sailor Moon enviando el ataque en el Nue. Luces púrpuras volaron en el Nue envolviéndolo en una luz.

El Nue gritó "Hermoso" y luego desapareció, en ese momento aparecieron Neo Urano, Neo Mercurio y Neo Neptuno llegó corriendo de entre los árboles.

Urano se acercó a los tres y las miró, "¿Qué demonios crees que están haciendo…. salir corriendo de esa manera! Saben Katsumi puede ir detrás de ustedes!"

"Juré que vi a los ataques procedentes de esta dirección papa." Dijo Neo Urano.

"No podíamos dejar que Haruko fuera ella sola." Dijo Neo Neptuno mas tarde hablaría con sus padres, sobre la traición de Haruko y Kimi

"Bien, pero la próxima vez se quedan con nosotras." Dijo Urano caminando de regreso al templo mientras se quitaba la transformación.

Las tres senshi mas jóvenes dejaron sus transformaciones y comenzaron a caminar hasta que Haruko agarró el brazo de Michiyo. "Yo no te vi en el bosque."

Michiyo se apartó del agarre, "me separé de ti yo no te vi hasta que venias de regreso." mintió.

Haruko iba a decir algo, pero Kimi le puso la mano en el hombro y sacudió la cabeza. Dirigiéndose donde estaban los demás. Rei estaba de nuevo de pie en los escalones con ChibiUsa en sus brazos, la niña Michiyo y sus hijos a su lado. Todas los demás senshi estaban allí con Usagi en el centro de ellos. "No podemos correr el riesgo de más ataques cerca de los niños. Voy a llamar a Helios y pedirle que lleve a los niños a Elysian donde estarán a salvo hasta que podamos vencer a la Reina Katsumi." Dijo Usagi.

"Usagi ¿de verdad crees que es una buena idea?" pregunto Luna mientras se acercaba. Usagi se agachó y recogió a la gata negra para levantarla.

"No, pero no voy a forzar a alguno de ustedes para hacerlo. Pero yo enviare a ChibiUsa." Dijo Usagi.

"Quiero enviar a Diana." Dijo Artemis saltando de un árbol sobre el hombro de Minako.

Poco a poco todas las senshis acordaron enviar a sus hijos. Haruka intentó convencer a Haruko y Michiyo de ir, pero las dos adolescentes se negaron y Kimi se puso del lado de Haruko.

"Rei Quiero que te vayas con ellos." Dijo Usagi mirando a la Senshi del Fuego.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" dijo Rei mirando a Usagi ya a punto de empezar a discutir con ella, pero Haruka intervenido antes de que ella lo hiciera.

"Rei estás embarazada de ocho meses." Dijo Haruka poniendo su mano en el hombro de Rei y mirando a su vientre.

"¿Y?" Preguntó Rei.

"Rei, tú sabes que yo no quiero que te lastimes estando con un embarazo tan avanzado. Me sentiría mejor si te fueras con ellos, además de que ninguno de los niños realmente conoce bien a Helios; Creo que se sentirían más seguros si alguien que conocían esta allí." Dijo Usagi sabiendo que la única que lo había conocido realmente era la pequeña Michiyo.

"Bien", Rei dijo finalmente

"Bueno, entonces nos encontraremos de nuevo aquí en tres horas." Dijo Usagi.

* * *

 **(Templo Hikawa, Tres horas más tarde)**

Usagi y Mamoru estaban de pie en los escalones con ChibiUsa. Mamoru estaba sosteniendo de ChibiUsa así como la Campana para llamar a Helios. Rei y Yuichiro se pararon junto a ellos con Reiko a su lado. Rei tenía a la joven Junko mientras esta dormía. Yuichiro sostenía a Youji de sólo cuatro años de edad.

Después llego Makoto con su esposo Motoki y sus tres hijos. De todas la senshi Makoto fue la primera en tener hijos; su hijo mayor era Nobuya que tenía nueve años, luego estaba su hija Iyona que tenía seis años y su hijo menor Chion que tenía tres años. Detrás de ellos Minako se acercó llevando tanto a Luna, Diana y Artemis. Diana tenía dos años de haber nacido y lo hizo el mismo día que ChibiUsa. Ami también venia con Minako.

"¿Dónde están Haruka y Michiru?" pregunto Usagi mirando a su alrededor.

"Justo aquí," dijo Haruka mientras ella y Michiru caminaban hacia ellas; Haruka llevaba a Michiyo que parecía que había estado llorando. Le habían dicho que iría a Elysian y que ella estaría a salvo con su medio hermano, pero ella no quería dejarlos. Detrás de ellos estaba Setsuna, Hotaru y las senshis del futuro. Kimi había optado por quedarse con las Outers senshis ya que dijo que se sentía extraño ver a su madre después de todos estos años y que quería estar con Haruko. Michiyo había dicho a Haruka lo que escuchó cuando ella había perseguido Haruko y Kimi en los arbustos y Haruka también pensó que era una buena idea para que se quede con ellas donde podía mantener sus ojos en las dos.

"Kami-sama todo el mundo tiene hijos, menos yo." Dijo Minako sollozando. "Espero tener hijos algún día."

Michiyo se acercó a Minako y puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella, "No te preocupes que lo harás."

"¿En serio?" dijo Minako conteniendo unas lágrimas.

"Digamos que quiero apresurarme a la línea de tiempo fijo, porque el Dios del Amor, finalmente se armó de valor para pedirme una cita." Dijo Michiyo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras pensaba en Meiya y lo mucho que quería volver con él.

"Michiyo," dijo Setsuna señalando que no debía decir nada más. La línea de tiempo se puede haber cambiado pero no se debía cambiar más de lo que necesitaban para poder intentar arreglarlo.

"Ok todo el mundo está aquí ahora." Dijo Usagi entregándole Mamoru a ChibiUsa y tomando la campana. Ella la levantó en el aire y la hizo sonar mientras gritaba, "Llamado estelar."

En pocos segundos, el cielo se abrió y un Pegaso voló aterrizando frente a Usagi y luego se convirtió en un niño con el pelo de color gris claro y un cuerno de oro. Miró a Usagi entonces se arrodillo ante ella, "Ha sido un largo tiempo la princesa."

"Helios favor ponte de pie." Dijo Usagi dándole una mano.

Helios sonrió y miró a su alrededor viendo a Michiru y caminando hacia ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla, "Hola madre," dijo suavemente.

"Es bueno verte de Helios." Dijo Michiru abrazándolo y devolviendo el beso.

Helios saludo también a Haruka luego miró a Mamoru y ChibiUsa, "Ella es quien creo que es?" Mamoru asintió, pero su expresión no fue feliz, miró a su alrededor viendo que todas las Senshi tenía una expresión sombría. "Puedo ver que hay una razón para que yo este acá y es más que una sólo una visita social."

"Hay un nuevo enemigo que nos ha estado atacando y ha secuestrando a nuestros hijos. Ya han secuestrado a las hijas de Haruka y Michiru y a la hija de Ami, aunque una de las hijas de Haruka fue capaz de escapar." Dijo Usagi.

"No veo cómo puedo ser de alguna ayuda, mi tiempo en este ámbito es limitado." Dijo Helios mirando a Haruka quien sostenía a la niña Michiyo, pero notando por primera vez que Haruko no estaba. Miró a Haruka y vio preocupación en sus ojos también.

"Lo sabemos, es por eso que queremos que tomes a nuestros niños y los llevas contigo a Elysian." Dijo Usagi.

"Yo también iré contigo", dijo Rei, ella todavía no estaba contenta de verse obligada a ir, pero ella sabía que Serena tenía razón.

Helios miró a Rei y la vio embarazada, "Muy bien mi princesa voy a proteger a sus hijos." Dijo Helios mientras se inclinaba entonces silbo y el cielo se abrió descendiendo varios Pegasos aterrizando junto a Helios.

"Yo no quiero ir papá!" gritó Michiyo agarrándose del pecho de Haruka.

"Está bien, nena estarás a salvo con tu hermano Helios." Dijo Michiru acariciándole el pelo, "Acuérdate de lo divertido que fue la última vez que fuiste a Elysian?"

"No me quiero ir." Michiyo continuó.

Michiru empezó a decir más, pero Helios tocó suavemente su hombro y sonrió, Michiru asintió y dio un paso atrás. "Tienes miedo ¿verdad Chiyo?" Él preguntó, y ella asintió con la cabeza, "Recuerda que en Elysian tu no tienes que tener miedo de nada. Estarás a salvo conmigo allí. No voy a dejar que te pase nada."

"¿Me lo prometes?" dijo Michiyo mirando a su hermano.

"Lo Juro y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas." Dijo Helios dándole un beso en la cabeza de Michiyo cuando ella asintió.

Ayudó a los niños a subir en las espaldas de los Pegasos y se volvió hacia Rei, "Lady Marte usted pude subir en mí." Luego se transformó de nuevo en su forma Pegasos y dejo que Rei quien aun sostenía a Junko con ella se subiera en él y le fue entregado ChibiUsa y Michiyo también; partiendo a Elysian

* * *

 **(Castillo de Katsumi)**

"Mi reina tengo una excelente noticia", dijo Tetsuji mientras entraba en la habitación. Se sentó en la mesa en la que hace poco estaban Haruko y Kimi quienes ya se habían ido a acostar.

"¿Cuál es?" Preguntó Katsumi.

"Me las arreglé para tener una charla con nuestras pequeñas senshi y las he despertado. Les di la misión de matar a Urano y Mercurio y luego traer sus bastones Henshin a usted." Dijo Tetsuji.

Katsumi puso una sonrisa en su cara, "excelente noticia en verdad, ¿qué mejor manera de deshacerse de la Luna Blanca que con sus propias senshi jajaja."

* * *

 **(Mas tarde, esa noche en la Mansión Kaiou / Ten'ou)**

Kimi se sentó apoyándose en los brazos de Haruko en una de las habitaciones vacías de la casa. Haruko había logrado colarse en la habitación de Kimi esa noche y los dos se había sentado así durante bastante tiempo. Era extraño una vez más los sentimientos de preocupación que tenía sobre Haruko se habían ido y se reemplazaban con sentimientos de amor. Cualquier duda que tenía antes se había ido. "Me encantaría saber lo que estás pensando?" dijo Haruko dibujando círculos en el brazo desnudo de Kimi, Haruka y Michiru les habían prestado a todos un poco de ropa para descansar y Kimi tenía un par de pantalones cortos y una camisetas sin mangas, mientras que Haruko tenía un par de bóxers y una camiseta blanca.

"Estoy preocupada por tu hermana. ¿Cómo es que si se encontraba en el bosque como nosotros no haya escuchado lo que hablamos con Tesuji?" pregunto Kimi con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Haruko y acercándose un poco más.

"Yo la conozco y sé que es posible que haya escuchado." Dijo Haruko mientras sus dedos rozaban el brazo desnudo de Kimi.

"Y si lo hizo?" Preguntó Kimi.

"Nos encargaremos de ello." Dijo Haruko.

"Haruko si llega ese momento serás capaz de matar a tu propia hermana?" Kimi preguntó mirando a Haruko, aunque la habitación estaba a oscuras apenas podía verla.

Haruko se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos antes de que ella finalmente hablara, "No lo sé. No pensemos en esas cosas." Entonces Haruko comenzó a besar el cuello de Kimi mientras sus manos se deslizan bajo su camisa.

* * *

 **(Habitación de Haruka y Michiru)**

Michiru estaba acurrucada contra Haruka mientras ella le contaba lo que le había dicho Michiyo. "¿De verdad crees que Haruko nos traicionara?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Me temo que sí, hablé con Setsuna y ella me dijo lo que Kimi le dijo y el por qué volvió. Ella dijo que en el futuro Haruko está a la cabeza del ejército de Katsumi. Incluso nuestra pequeña Michiyo dijo que cuando estuvo secuestrada Haruko parecía como le habían lavado el cerebro ". Dijo Haruka.

"¿Crees que lo mismo está sucediendo con Kimi?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Sí, lo creo. Las dos han estado actuando extraño. Cuando Kimi primero llegó aquí era como que le tenía miedo de Haruko ahora las dos son inseparables." Dijo Haruka. "No sé lo que podemos hacer al respecto."

"Todavía tenemos tres días, hasta que Setsuna sepa dónde está la isla en donde tienen a Haruko y hasta entonces creo que sólo tenemos que ver y esperar." Dijo Michiru besando a Haruka. "Vamos a tratar de dormir un poco amor."

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Guía rápida del japonés:**

 **Nue:** es una criatura legendaria que se encuentra en el folclor japonés. Tiene la cabeza de un mono, el cuerpo de mapache, las patas de un tigre, y la cola de una serpiente.

 **.**


	12. Ordenes u Honor

**CAPÍTULO XII**

 **¿ÓRDENES U HONOR?**

* * *

 **(Casa Kaiou/ Ten'ou - en especifico, Habitación de Haruka y Michiru la mañana siguiente)**

Haruka se puso de pie delante de un gran espejo abotonándose la camisa, Michiru se sentó en el tocador cepillándose el cabello. "Michí Quiero que tomes a Michiyo y salgas de la casa por un tiempo." Dijo Haruka mirando por encima del hombro a su esposa y amante.

"Ruka, si Haruko y Kimi realmente están trabajando para Katsumi te atacaran si está sola amor." Dijo Michiru volviéndose hacia su amante.

"Eso es con lo que cuento amor. Ellos esperan a que este sola y luego atacarme." Dijo Haruka mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa, pero no se dio vuelta para enfrentar plenamente a Michiru en vez de eso volvió a mirar su reflejo al ver la imagen de su hija no la suya. Se preguntaba cómo Haruko podía a ver sido influida, aunque las dos chicas eran jóvenes Haruka hizo todo lo posible para enseñarles el bien del mal. Pero mientras que la joven Haruko estaba detenida por Katsumi no tenían idea de lo que estaba haciendo con ella y Kimiko. "Mientras que tu estés todavía aquí no lo harán por lo que necesito que se vayan por un tiempo."

"Yo no te voy a dejar sola luchando contra ellas." Dijo Michiru poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Haruka envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Haruka apoyando la mejilla contra su espalda, "¿Y si algo te pasa?"

"Haruko no me hará daño." Dijo Haruka poniendo sus manos en la parte superior de las manos de Michiru. "Estoy segura de ello. Sé que nuestra Haruko sigue ahí al igual que Kimiko, ellas son buenas chicas. No me importa lo que me hayan dicho Kimiko del futuro sobre Haruko ella es buena, lo sé".

"No voy a ir muy lejos y prométeme que va a utilizar el comunicador, si pasa algo." Dijo Michiru apretando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Haruka. No le gustaba la idea de dejar a Haruka a solas con ellas. Sabía que Haruka era una Senshi fuerte y podía manejarse sola en una lucha contra dos, pero era su hija de la que estaban hablando así como la hija de Ami. ¿Sería que Haruka podría protegerse así misma sin hacerles daño?

"Lo hare, no te preocupes, si estoy en lo cierto ella no será capaz de atacarme." Dijo Haruka sin dejar de mirar en el espejo el reflejo de su hija, regresando a su propio reflejo mostrando una sonrisa de confianza.

"Estoy preocupada si te equivocas; ya es bastante malo lo que le ha sucedido a Haruko; No podría soportar perderte también." Dijo Michiru.

* * *

 **(Abajo, en la cocina un poco más tarde)**

Haruka estaba sentada sola a la mesa leyendo un periódico, Michiru y Michiyo habían decidido que irían a ir a ver si Setsuna tenía más información. Haruka vio a los dos Senshi que pasaron a la cocina por el rabillo del ojo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento cuando las vio. "Papa". Dijo Neo Urano.

Haruka le miró y coloco el periódico sobre la mesa. "Así que es cierto que se han convertido en contra nuestra y ahora están de su lado."

"Convertido a su lado? Siempre he servido a la reina, se podría decir que acabo finalmente de darme cuenta de la verdad." Dijo Neo Urano. De repente se transformo, pero su fuko parecía diferente, antes tenía su chonga amarilla pero ahora tenía un encaje negro y su tiara parecía tener picos negros en él. Sus botas cortas normales no eran azul marino ya que eran negras con pernos de plata sobre ellos. Alrededor de su cintura tenia la correa de cadena con una piedra de ámbar en el mismo. Una espada colgaba de su cinturón, aunque no era la hoja curva normal de la Espada de Urano, esta era más bien parecida a una espada ancha.

"¿Cuál verdad?" Haruka le preguntó aún sentada en la mesa empujando el periódico a la basura y mirando a su hija y luego a Kimiko. Su fuko era diferente también, así como el de Neo Urano acentuaba el negro y sus botas y la tiara habían cambiado también. Ella también lleva una larga espada que colgaba de su cinturón, pero la suya era diferente a la espada de Neo Urano ya que esta parecía ser hecha de hielo.

"Sí, la verdad acerca de su princesa de como ella robó este sistema solar a la reina y engañó a las Senshi que le servían." Dijo Neo Urano. "Pero eso no es importante. Lo importante es que estoy aquí para llevarme tu bastón henshin y dársela a su legítima propietaria."

Haruka entonces llamó a su bastón henshin y la puso sobre la mesa frente a ella, cerca de Neo Urano. "Si esto es lo que tú quieres puedes llevártela."

"Te estás burlando de nosotras? ¿Sólo así?" pregunto Neo Urano un poco confundida.

"Sí así como así. Si eso es lo que quieres tomarla." Dijo Haruka extendiendo la mano y empujándola un poco más cerca de Neo Urano y tirando sus brazos hacia atrás cruzándolos sobre su cabeza.

"¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el truco?" pregunto Neo Urano con los ojos saltando viendo el bastón Henshi de Haruka preguntándose qué pasaría si trataba de tomarlo. Sabía que Haruka era rápida, incluso en su forma humana, pero ella estaba en su fuko y era más rápida aún, se preguntó lo que su padre había planeado; Haruka casi nunca hacía nada sin un plan.

"No hay truco. Si hay algo que he aprendido de la princesa es que la lucha no es siempre la respuesta." Dijo Haruka cerrando brevemente sus ojos pensando en su princesa y todos los errores que habían cometido. La respuesta de Haruka siempre ha sido luchar primero, no importa lo que cueste. Se había equivocado y aunque luchó con Usagi la princesa había tenido razón. Luchar no siempre era la respuesta, Haruka sólo lamentó que tanto ella como Michiru había hecho cosas que ambas todavía lamentan incluso después de haber sido perdonadas por Setsuna y Hotaru.

Neo Urano se echó a reír y luego cogió el bastón henshin: "¿Sabes, hay muchas que siempre pensé y admire de ti? La magnífica Sailor Uranus una mujer que nunca se retractó de una batalla. Me sorprende, pero NUNCA pensé que simplemente era todo un mito y que eras un cobarde de mierda. Me pregunto cuantas historias que me contastes son realmente ciertas. Debería matarte en donde estas sentada ahora mismo". Dijo Neo Urano desenvainando su espada.

"Piensa lo que quieras, pero nunca he mentido." Dijo Haruka todavía sentada allí, sin pestañear siquiera, con la espada de Neo Urano presionado su garganta. "Pero déjenme decir esto…. la Haruko que yo conocí, nunca mataría a un oponente desarmado a sangre fría. La Haruko que yo crie tiene honor."

Neo Urano se quedó pensando y luego sacó su espada hacia atrás empujando a Haruka y dejándola en el suelo. Haruka se arrodilló en el suelo y vio como Neo Urano arrojó su bastón henshin a sus pies. "Transfórmate".

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" dijo Neo Mercurio sacando su espada de hielo avanzando hacia Haruka pero Neo Urano le contuvo.

"No." Haruka dijo de pie y dejando el bastón henshin en el suelo, llegando incluso a tomar un paso atrás del bastón.

"Transfórmate y luchar contra mí!" grito Neo Uranus mientras su mano libre volcó la mesa y la lanzó a través del cuarto.

"No voy a luchar, si quieres matarme, tendrá que hacerlo a sangre fría." Dijo Haruka cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Ella había aprendido de Usagi y pensó que si la joven la viera ahora estaría muy orgullosa de ella.

"¿De qué tienes miedo… de perder? Eres una cobarde de mierda!" Dijo Neo Urano. "Lucha contra mí! Demuéstrame que estoy equivocada."

"No soy una cobarde, Sólo sé qué batallas pelear y que cuales no. Nuestra princesa me ha enseñado que la violencia no es la única opción y no es siempre la correcta." Dijo Haruka enfatizando que Usagi era todavía Princesa de Haruko. "No voy a luchar Ruko."

"No me llames así!" dijo Neo Urano lanzándose a través del cuarto para abordar a Haruka y volverla a tirar en el suelo. Ella colocó su espada firmemente en su cuello lo suficiente para dibujar una pequeña línea de sangre a través de la garganta.

"Así que así será!? Con un movimiento de muñeca tiraras a la basura cualquier honor que has tenido?" Preguntó Haruka. "Con un movimiento de muñeca se hace algo que cambiará para siempre lo que eres. Con un movimiento de muñeca demostraras que nunca has sido digna de tener el manto de Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus es una honorable guerrera no un bárbaro."

Neo Urano gruñó luego se puso de pie y se alejo. "Vámonos." Neo Mercury asintió agarró el bastón henshin desde el suelo y desapareció con Neo Urano.

* * *

 **(Palacio de Katsumi)**

Neo Urano y Neo Mercurio aparecieron en una habitación donde al final estaba sentada Katsumi como si supiera que iban a venir. Ambas se acercaron y luego se arrodillaron cuando estaban a una corta distancia. "Mi reina", dijeron las dos.

"Urano, Mercurio en pie." Dijo Katsumi. Una vez de pie, Mercurio se adelantó entregándole el bastón henshin a Katsumi. "Asumo que Urano está muerta, entonces?"

"No del todo." Dijo Neo Urano apretando los puños ya que todavía estaba enojada de que Haruka no luchara contra ella, pero todavía más enojada por lo que había dicho, por no mencionar el hecho de que Haruka había tenido razón. Sailor Uranus era una guerrera, no una asesina despiadada. ¿Por qué no quiso Haruka luchar contra ella?

"¿Qué quieres decir con "no del todo"?" dijo Katsumi de pie dando varios pasos hacia ellas su disgusto era evidente.

"Ella aún vive. Se negó a pelear y nos entregó su bastón henshin." Dijo Neo Mercurio inclinando la cabeza a la reina mirando que Neo Urano no se inclino, por lo que rápidamente golpeó su costado para que Haruko inclinara su cabeza.

"Sus órdenes eran que la mataran." Dijo Katsumi moviendo su mano y poniéndola en pecho de Haruko empezando a brillar y volviendo su mano más caliente, pero no lo suficiente como para quemar de gravedad.

"No iba a luchar y No quiero avergonzar a mi honor y matar a sangre fría." dijo Neo Urano aún con su cabeza inclinando ante Katsumi lista para tomar cualquier castigo que a su reina le pareciera justo.

"Mi reina, si me lo permite?" dijo Tetsuji sin conseguir que el resplandor de Katsumi se detuviera, pero ella hizo un gesto para que continuara. "Sin su bastón Sailor Urano no es más que Ten'ou Haruka una mujer mortal. Ella ya no es una amenaza para nosotros."

"Supongo que tienes razón." Dijo Katsumi volviendo su vista a Neo Urano y Neo Mercurio separando su mano del pecho de Haruko. "Confío en que ustedes tendrá más éxito con Mercurio y ahora seguirán todas mis órdenes"

"Sí, mi reina." Dijo Neo Mercury antes de que ambos se inclinaran y desaparecieran.

* * *

 **(Casa de Kaiou/ Ten'ou)**

Haruka se sentó en el suelo sin dejar de mirar el espacio vacío que Haruko y Kimi habían ocupado sólo unos minutos antes. Ella comenzó a reírse en voz baja completamente inconsciente de la sangre que corría por su cuello. La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe dejando ver como Neptuno y Neo Neptuno venían corrieron deteniéndose inmediatamente; Michiru miró alrededor, la mesa había sido derribada junto con varias sillas. No podía ver a Haruka, pero podía oír un ruido que no podía descifrar. "Haruka?" Neptuno llamó con preocupación en su rostro. Ella había percibido algo y decidió volver, no estaba muy lejos ella y Michiyo había aparcado el coche a varias cuadras de su casa.

"Por aquí". Dijo Haruka levantando su mano saludando a Neptuno desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Kami-sama Haruka que pasó?" dijo Neptuno dejando que su transformación se desvaneciera se arrodilló frente a su amante pudiendo ver inmediatamente la sangre en su cuello. "Estás sangrando!" Haruka no dijo nada, simplemente estaba allí sentada riendo mientras Michiru cogía una toalla presionando el cuello de Haruka ordenando a Michiyo fuera a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Yo estaba en lo cierto." Dijo Haruka sin dejar de reír viendo como Michiru envolvía la toalla alrededor de su cuello dándole una mirada de desaprobación.

"Me explicas que pasa?" dijo Michiru tomando el botiquín de primeros auxilios que Michiyo le entrego, agarrando la mano de Haruka y poniéndola sobre la toalla presionando su cuello. "Aprieta acá."

"Acerca de Haruko ella sigue allí, ella no pudo matarme." Dijo Haruka, siguiendo las instrucciones de Michiru parecía que hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que había sido cortada.

Michiru limpio bien la herida de Haruka, puso varias vendas alrededor de su cuello los cuales aseguro con cinta adhesiva permitiendo que esta retirara su mano. "Eso es bueno saberlo."

"La mala noticia es que tiene mi bastón henshin." Dijo Haruka mientras Michiru la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo consiguió?" Dijo Michiyo.

"Yo se lo di." Dijo Haruka.

"¿Qué?" Michiru casi gritó.

"Se lo di a ella. Hemos enseñado a nuestras niñas el honor por eso sabia que Haruko no me iba a matar a sangre fría. Me negué a transformarme y le di mi bastón henshin. Ella me presiono para que luchara contra ella. Cuando con todo aun me negué me atacó, pero como tu puede ver ella no me podía matar. Ella y Kimiko tomaron mi bastón henshin y se fueron". Dijo Haruka. "En el lado positivo no nos tenemos que preocupar por que ellas me ataquen."

"Haruka esto no es algo para bromear. Tenemos que llegar a Ami-chan ella será la próxima." Dijo Michiru.-

* * *

 **(Elysian)**

Michiyo estaba dormida en la cama que se la había preparado para ella, pero empezó a tener pesadillas. Se aferró a las sábanas y gimió hasta que sintió que alguien se sentó en el borde de la cama y coloco su mano sobre la frente. Hubo un resplandor suave alrededor de esa mano y Michiyo pareció calmarse. Ella abrió los ojos mirando a la persona que se había sentado en su cama. "Helios?" pregunto la niña.

"Hai, parece que estabas teniendo una pesadilla." entonces le sonrió, "No te preocupes ya paso."

Ella se deslizó por la cama y se acurrucó contra él, "Pero fue tan aterrador." Dijo Ella. Desde que fue rescatada por Setsuna había estado teniendo pesadillas. Eran sueños acerca de una guerra en la que estaba luchando contra un gran ejército y quien iba a la cabeza de ese ejercito era Haruko. Los sueños de Michiyo siempre fueron muy vivos y reales. Nunca había tenido una premonición antes, pero sabía que esto no era sólo un sueño. Su madre los tenía de vez en cuando y ella sabía que era parte de ser Sailor Neptuno, pero lo que vio la asustó mucho. En su sueño ella estaba luchando contra Haruko y había ganado la batalla, pero, al hacerlo, había matado a su hermana.

"tranquila Michiyo sólo fue un mal sueño." Dijo Helios aunque él sabía que no era verdad. Podía ver los sueños de la gente y podía cambiarlos ese era su papel como el Guardián de Elysian, pero el sueño de Michiyo no podía cambiarlo porque no era un sueño era una visión de un futuro que podría ser. Lo único que pudo hacer fue detenerlo para que Michiyo no estuviera tan asustada.

"Helios que no era un sueño." Dijo Michiyo mirándolo pareciendo de repente mucho más viejo de lo que era. "Fue una premonición no? Al igual que las que tiene mamá."

"Hai, tienes razón Chiyo no era un sueño. Pero las premoniciones no siempre se hacen realidad, el futuro no está escrito en piedra. Lo que viste es un futuro que puede ser, pero no tiene que ser. Muchas cosas pueden suceder para cambiarlo. Cuando nuestros padres rescaten a nuestra hermana ese futuro será borrado". Dijo Helios acariciando el cabello de Michiyo con sus manos. Cerró los ojos esperando que Haruka y Michiru fueran capaces de salvar a su hermana y que las cosas horribles en las premoniciones de Michiyo nunca sucederían.

"No voy a dejar que eso suceda." Dijo Michiyo mirándole mientras abría los ojos. "No voy a dejar que Haruko se convierta en mi enemiga y tener que matarla. Le salvaré."

"Sé que lo harías, y ahora lo que necesita es volver a dormir, es tarde." Dijo Helio sonriendo a su hermana.

"Onii-san, quédate conmigo." Dijo Michiyo mirándolo suplicante: "Por favor, por si tengo una mal sueño otra vez."

"Hai". Dijo, luego la trasladó afuera en su regazo y se deslizó en la cama junto a ella tirando de las sábanas para cubrirlos tanto a él como a Michiyo quien se acurrucó contra él.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **.**


	13. El Arma Perfecta

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

 **EL ARMA PERFECTA**

* * *

 **(EN EL COCHE DE CAMINO A CASA DE AMI)**

Haruka sabía que Michiru estaba muy disgustada con ella, ya que esta no se había querido quedar en casa, Michiru prefería tener lejos del peligro a Haruka ya que ahora sin su bastón Henshin, su amada rubia no podía transformarse, aunque en el lado positivo de que Haruka las acompañara era que era una piloto muy rápido. Michiyo y Hotaru se sentaron en el asiento trasero del coche esta última acababa de llegar a casa de la escuela justo antes de que se fueran. Ella había llegado en el coche sin saber realmente lo que estaba pasando hasta que Michiyo la puso al día. Michiru se sentó con su teléfono celular intentando marcar nuevamente el número de teléfono de Ami, el cual tenía en marcación rápida. "Maldita sea Ami contesta!" dijo Michiru colgando e intentándolo nuevamente.

"Hola!, ha llamado a la residencia Urawa en estos momentos no nos encontramos por favor deje un mensaje después del tono." El contestador automático sonó.

"Ami-chan soy Michiru contesta. Por favor Ami contesta. Haruko y Kimiko van de camino a buscarte. Casi mataron a Haruka." Dijo Michiru con la esperanza de que Ami al menos podría oír su mensaje en la máquina esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

"Ellos ni siquiera se acercaron a matarme." Dijo Haruka apartando los ojos brevemente fuera de la carretera mirando por encima a Michiru quien presionó su mejilla para que se callara y se centrara en la carretera.

"Haruka cállate!. De todos modos Ami-chan ten cuidado." Dijo Michiru colgando el teléfono. "¿No puedes ir más rápido?"

"Voy tan rápido como puedo! sabes que no tendríamos este problema si alguien me hubiese permitido comprar ese nuevo modelo con turbo cargado." Dijo Haruka ya que hace un par de meses compraron un nuevo coche después de una larga discusión acerca de qué coche debían de llevar. Michiru realmente no sabía la diferencia entre el coche que ella quería y el que quería Haruka, excepto el precio.

"Haruka tienes idea de lo mucho que costaba ese coche? Yo quiero tener algo de dinero para enviar a nuestros hijos a la universidad. Oh ¿por qué estoy discutiendo sobre esto? Sólo sigue conduciendo!" dijo Michiru sacudiendo la cabeza sin poder creer que estaban hablando de esto mientras que Ami estaba en peligro.

* * *

 **(APARTAMENTO DE AMI)**

Sailor Mercurio se mantuvo con su espalda pegada a la pared mientras trataba de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero no pudo, se puso de pie, ante ella estaba Neo Mercurio y Neo Urano ambos con las espadas en sus manos y riendo. Cada vez que ella atacaba a Neo Mercurio esta lo repelía con facilidad. El hecho de tener los mismos poderes hacia bastante inútil los poderes contra la otra. Pobre Ami su reacción era simplemente esquivar los ataques de Neo Urano. Los tres se volvieron al oír el timbre del teléfono y, finalmente, escucharon el correo de voz. _"Hola!, ha llamado a la residencia Urawa en estos momentos no nos encontramos por favor deje un mensaje después del tono_. _"Ami-chan soy Michiru contesta. Por favor Ami contesta. Haruko y Kimiko van de camino a buscarte. Casi mataron a Haruka.". Haruka cállate. De todos modos Ami-chan ten cuidado"._

"Buen consejo lo malo es que ha llegado demasiado tarde." Dijo Neo Urano sosteniendo su brazo hacia arriba y tirando su "Tierra Tiembla" hacia Mercurio, ella apenas fue capaz de esquivarlo.

"Te dije que deberíamos matarla rápido." Dijo Neo Mercurio echando una mirada a Neo Urano. Katsumi se había puesto furiosa cuando se enteró de que no habían matado a Haruka. Eran traidores al Imperio de Sol y merecía morir como una traidora.

"Espada de Urano Elimina!" Gritó Neo Uranus, el ataque partió el aire dirigiendo el ataque a Mercury haciéndola traspasar la pared y cayendo en la habitación de al lado.

Ambos senshi caminaron a través del agujero en la pared hacia la senshi caído. Mercurio estaba en el suelo cubierto de los materiales que componían la pared. La sangre goteaba por el costado de su cara. Neo Urano se detuvo frente a ella alzando la espada para acabarla, pero Neo Mercury se lo impidió. "No, ella es mía." Dijo Neo Mercurio alzando su espada manteniéndolo por encima de su objetivo durante un minuto y luego la hundió en el hombro izquierdo de Mercurio. Mercurio lanzó un grito de dolor por la herida haciendo caer su transformación y su bastón henshin cayó al suelo junto a ella. Neo Mercury cogió el bastón henshin y se volvió a Neo Urano. "Vámonos."

"¿Tenemos que esperar para asegurarnos de que ella muera? Ya oíste lo que dijo la reina. No queremos desobedecerla de nuevo." Dijo Neo Urano mirando a la mujer mayor que estaba jadeando en el suelo. La herida se veía bastante mal, pero ella no era médico.

"No hay manera de que pueda sobrevivir a esa herida." Dijo Neo Mercury mirando a su compañera con una mirada de complicidad en su rostro y luego los dos desaparecieron.

Ami se sentó en el suelo con su pecho aun sangrante, aún no estaba tosiendo sangre como ella imaginó haría si Neo Mercury hubiese perforado un pulmón o si ella hubiera tocado su corazón ya estaría muerta. ¿Había perdido a Neo Mercurio? La habitación empezó a girar empezando a ver todo negro mareándose por la pérdida de sangre que casi no vio bien como Sailor Neptuno, Sailor Neo Neptuno Sailor Saturno y Haruka entraban a la casa "Saturno rápido está herida!" Ami escuchó a alguien decir, pero no pudo saber quién. Ella sintió un par de manos colocadas sobre su pecho se sentía cálido y agradable. A los pocos minutos Ami podía abrir los ojos de nuevo y ver con claridad. Saturno se arrodilló sobre ella. "Ella estará bien." Dijo Saturno mientras desaparecía su transformación cayendo en los brazos de Haruka agotada por la curación de Ami.

Haruka tomo a Hotaru en sus brazos acariciando sus corto cabello negro. "Duerme por ahora, ya has hecho tu parte."

"Ami-chan!" dijo Júpiter corriendo en la habitación. Ella acababa de regresar cuando vio la puerta abierta y el desorden en la primera habitación temiendo lo peor.

"Mako-chan estoy bien." Dijo Ami sintiéndose todavía un poco débil. "Tienen mi bastón henshin."

"Eso hace que tengan la de las dos." Dijo Michiru mirando a Haruka sacudiendo la cabeza. Haruko no había matado a Ami ya que seguramente habían venido aquí con esa intención, aunque casi lo hizo, significaba que Ami había tenido mucha suerte….

"Yo debería estar muerta. Un golpe como ese debería haberme matado. Es como si ella sabía dónde golpear sin darme un golpe fatal." Dijo Ami trazando sus dedos sobre donde debería estar la herida si no hubiese sido por Hotaru.

"Supongo que fue golpe de suerte." Dijo Makoto desasiendo su propia transformación ayudando a Ami a pararse.

"Sea como sea el hecho si fue un golpe de suerte o no, las probabilidades de que no atravesara alguno de mis órganos vitales son ….oh por Dios! yo ni siquiera sé, pero no es probable." Dijo Ami. "Fue como si ella supiera donde atravesar la espada."

"En mi línea del tiempo Kimi fue a la escuela para ser médico. Ella quería ser igual que tú y terminó siendo un cirujano de trauma." Dijo Michiyo a pesar de que sus recuerdos eran borrosos. .

"Es posible que ella no estaba tratando de matarte al igual que Haruko no podía matarme." Dijo Haruka todavía con Hotaru mientras se sentaba en el sofá con la adolescente en sus brazos.

"Podría ser, pero creo que debemos preocuparnos más acerca de lo que van a hacer a continuación." Dijo Michiyo rascándose la cabeza tratando de pensar en lo que estaba planeando Katsumi.

"Creo que lo sé." Dijo Haruka mirando hacia arriba cuando Hotaru empezó a despertar.

"¿Dónde? Quién es su próximo objetivo?" dijo Makoto ahora ayudando Ami a sentarse en una silla.

"Con todos los villanos que hemos enfrentado quien ha sido siempre su objetivo final?" dijo Haruka mirando alrededor de la habitación.

"Usagi". Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **(PALACIO DE KATSUMI)**

Neo Mercurio y Neo Urano aparecieron de nuevo ante Katsumi. Se arrodillaron ante ella una vez más y se les dijo que se pusieran de pie. "¿Y bien?" Dijo Katsumi. Neo Mercury dio un paso adelante y le entregó el bastón henshin. "Y mercurio?"

"Muerta tengo mi espada teñida con su sangre." Dijo Neo Mercury sosteniendo su espada hasta que no había limpiado todavía. Ella agarraba fuertemente la espada con los pensamientos de lo que acababa de hacer.

"Bueno. Las dos lo han hecho bien sólo hay una cosa más que deben de hacer." Dijo Katsumi mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ellas.

"Cualquier cosa por ti mi reina," dijo Neo Urano inclinándose.

"Matar a Sailor Moon, la falsa princesa y una vez hecho, este sistema solar pertenecerá a su legítimo propietario." Dijo Katsumi. "Pero deben de descansar esta noche. Se lo han ganado. Tetsuji muestra a las princesas su habitación y ve que sean alimentadas y pueden relajarse."

"Sí, mi reina." Dijo Tetsuji que se conduce de nuevo a la sala de estar. Saltó fuera del camino al ver como una chica de pelo verde corría seguida de una chica con el pelo azul. Neo Urano fue capaz de esquivar la primera chica, pero no la chica de pelo azul cayendo sobre Neo Urano. Levantó la mirada hacia la niña en su pecho y luego se puso de pie sosteniéndola.

"Lo siento." Dijo la niña mirando a Neo Urano pensando que le resultaba familiar. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Yo soy ..." dijo Neo Urano no estaba seguro de qué decir ya que ella si conocía a esta chica era el yo más joven de Kimiko. No sabía cuánto Katsumi les había dicho acerca de la guerra que estaba segura les albergaría. La guerra no era algo que un niño debería conocer.

"Kimiko, somos amigos de la reina Katsumi." Dijo Neo Mercury poniendo su mano en el hombro de Neo Urano y mirando por encima de ella.

Neo Urano volvió a mirar a su pareja y luego puso a la niña en el suelo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. "Será mejor que encuentres a Haruko." Dijo ella; entonces una memoria extraña apareció en su cabeza. "Está escondida en la caja de juguetes en la sala principal."

"¿En serio?" dijo Kimiko mientras Neo Urano asintió y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Unos segundos después oyeron a Kimiko decir: "Te tengo! Es tu turno."

"Jeje, casi se me había olvidado lo linda que eras en esa edad." Dijo Neo Urano dejando su transformación.

"Lo lindo que era?" dijo Neo Mercury dejando su propia transformación. "¿Ya no soy linda?"

Haruko sonrió y tiró de Kimi hacia ella. "Tú eres más que sólo linda." Dijo Haruko tomándola de la mano y siguiendo Tetsuji a una habitación.

"Puedo pedir algo de comida si ustedes desean." Dijo quien estaba en la puerta.

"Yo no tengo mucha hambre sólo quiero descansar." Dijo Kimi mirando a Haruko quien asintió. Tetsuji asintió y luego los dejo en paz. "Haruko, tus memorias ... Son ...?"

"Confusos? Sí, es difícil averiguar lo que realmente sucedió y lo que no lo hizo." Dijo Haruko sentándose en la cama observando que Tetsuji les había mostrado una habitación con una sola cama, no es que le importara realmente, "Hace apenas unos minutos me acordé que me oculte en la caja de juguetes, pero yo no viví esa vida, ¿cómo es que lo recuerdo ? "

"Parte de la paradoja del tiempo supongo. Recuerdo cosas que no debería y las cosas que creo que debería no las recuerdo." Dijo Kimi sentándose en la cama junto a Haruko y poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. "Haruko, ¿te acuerdas de algo de nosotras, quiero decir como pareja. Por ejemplo, cómo empezamos a salir, o cuando y como fue nuestro primer beso ?"

"Yo ... no….! sólo recuerdo que siempre hemos estado juntas." Dijo Haruko metiendo la mano bajo la barbilla de Kimi. "¿Crees que podemos hacer nuevas memorias?"

"Creo que me gustaría." Dijo Kimi inclinándose y dándole un beso en los labios a Haruko. La adolescente de pelo verde sonrió luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kimi empujándola tiernamente hacia la cama.

* * *

 **(RESIDENCIA CHIBA)**

Las seis senshis llegaron a la casa de Usagi y Mamoru poco después, aliviados de que no era demasiado tarde. Usagi en cambio empezó a enloquecer de que habían sido atacados de nuevo y que Ami y Haruka casi habían muerto. A pesar de que ambas trataron de decirles que sus hijas no podían realmente matarlos.

Después de que finalmente consiguieron calmar a Usagi se sentaron en la sala de estar, Hotaru aún dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Haruka había despertado brevemente antes, pero se había vuelto a quedar dormida. Ami juró que Kimi no estaba tratando de matarla, pero la curación de las heridas la habían agotado mucho. "¿Qué crees que van a hacer ahora?" Usagi pidió a Mamoru que le entregara a Chibi-Usa, meciéndola en sus brazos . En el poco tiempo que tenía la niña nunca se había separado de ella durante mucho tiempo solo algunas horas mientras estaban en el trabajo. Así que Usagi había insistido en que ella regresara de Elysian ya que sentía ellos la podían proteger.

"Es por eso que estamos aquí." Dijo Makoto inclinándose sobre el sofá y brevemente tocándola en el hombro y acarició el cabello de Chibi-Usa. Ninguna de las scout estaban de acuerdo en que la niña permaneciera en casa pero Usagi era su princesa y fue su elección.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Usagi con una mirada confusa en su rostro mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación ya que casi todas las Senshi. Michiru había llamado a Minako y a Rei haciéndoles saber lo que estaba pasando, pero les dije que no era necesario que viniera.

"Para proteger a nuestra princesa", dijo Michiru con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Huh? Creen que vendrán en pos de mí ahora?" Dijo Usagi. "¿Crees que van a ir después por Chibi-Usa?"

"No creo que quieran atrapara a Chibi-Usa. es demasiado joven. Princesa! Creo que pretenden matarte. Haruko me contó un cuento sobre cómo te robaste este sistema solar y que sólo estaban tratando de devolverlo a Katsumi la reina verdadera. " Dijo Haruka. "Cualquiera que sea el hechizo que están colocado en Haruko y Kimi realmente le creen. Pero creo que su hechizo no las ha corrompido plenamente. Haruko está todavía allí si pudiera simplemente…..-"

"Ruka! No tienes poderes.. no quiero que te involucres en esto." Dijo Michiru interrumpiéndola y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Haruka.

"Michi no puedes esperar que me quede sin hacer nada." Dijo Haruka mirando a su esposa con una mirada suplicante en su rostro. No podría, simplemente dar un paso atrás y mirar mientras mi familia está en peligro, con poderes o sin poderes tengo que hacer algo.

"Como le dijiste a Hotaru tú has hecho tú parte; ahora deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de aquí en adelante." Dijo Michiru.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **.**


	14. Decisiones Precipitadas

**Capítulo XIV**

 **Decisiones Precipitadas**

* * *

 **(Palacio de Katsumi)**

Haruko se despertó con Kimi descansando en sus brazos ella distraídamente acarició con su mano el pelo azul de la chica, haciendo que esta despertara. "Hola." Dijo Kimi inclinándose y besando a Haruko. La noche anterior había sido increíble, la pareja no había dormido mucho, no sabían si era a causa de los nervios de su misión o si se trataba de las dos estaban demasiado envueltas en el redescubrimiento de los recuerdos que habían perdido.

"Hey". Dijo Haruko devolviendo el beso y pasando una mano por el costado de Kimi disfrutando de la sensación de su piel sedosa. "Hoy es el día."

"Sí, hoy es el día." Dijo Kimi haciendo una pausa por un momento mientras miraba a Haruko, "Pero, ¿qué estamos haciendo?"

"Las cosas bien….. Supongo." Haruko dijo sin dejar de acariciar a Kimi. A pesar de que no estaba seguras de si lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto. Confiaba en Katsumi pero había un poco de duda en su interior. Si lo que dijo Katsumi era verdad entonces ¿por qué se sentían tan mal por lo que estaban a punto de hacer?

"¿Estás segura de lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto?" dijo Kimi acurrucándose en Haruko deseando quedarse allí todo el día con ella y no tener que preocuparse de arreglar los errores o corregir el mundo. Si!; lo que iban a hacer era realmente lo correcto.

"No confías en la reina?" pregunto Haruko. Esas personas no eran verdaderamente su familia o amigos. Pero todavía tenía recuerdos de ser una niña pequeña sentada en el regazo de su madre mientras su padre hacía muecas.

"¿Y tú?" dijo Kimi mirando a Haruko. Ella también tenía sus dudas y todavía estaba se sentía rota a causa de lo que le había hecho a su madre. Los recuerdos que tenía de Ami eran escasos y poco claros, pero todavía no se sentía bien.

"Yo si confió". Dijo Haruko determinada empujando las memorias y recordando que no eran verdad, el amor que sentía no era real era todo un teatro como Katsumi le había dicho.

"Entonces yo confío en ti." Dijo Kimi levantándose de la cama y sosteniendo su mano. "Vamos es tiempo de hacer esto."

* * *

 **(Casa Chiba)**

Haruka y Michiru dormían en el sofá mientras Michiyo estaba en una de las sillas. Hotaru, Makoto y Ami se habían ido al apartamento de Ami para apoyar a Hotaru ya que estaba más cerca de la escuela y sus padres habían insistido en que todavía debían de asistir a ella. Michiru y Michiyo se habían ofrecido a tomar el primer turno de vigilancia en casa de Usagi mientras Haruka había negado a irse a su casa a pesar del gran disgusto de Michiru. Ambos se despertaron con el sonido de un golpe y un grito. Los tres estaban en pie y en el piso de arriba antes de que pudieran parpadear. Encontraron a Usagi tendida en el suelo de su habitación enredada en las sábanas y con un aturdido Mamoru sentado. "Usako." Dijo luego negó con la cabeza mirando hacia la cama vacía a su lado y luego al suelo.

Haruka se acercó a Usagi y la ayudó a levantarse, "Estas bien?"

"Parece que rodé de la cama." Dijo Usagi poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de Haruka y frotándose la cabeza.

"Nuestra Usagi-chan siempre tan torpe," dijo Michiru sacudiendo la cabeza y riéndose.

"Bueno, aprovechando voy a ir a buscar algo de comer." Dijo Michiyo volviendo a bajar las escaleras sabiendo muy bien que no sería capaz de volver a dormir, aunque lo intentara. Esa silla en la que dormía no era la más cómoda. Empezó a bajar las escaleras, aunque cuando llegó al final de ella se sorprendió de que alguien se aproximara y tirara de ella fuera. Sintió una mano colocada sobre su boca y como otro par de manos trataba de aprisionarle las muñecas. Ella luchó, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, delante de ella vio a Neo Neptuno con una cuerda en sus manos.

"Haz que se quede quieta." Gruño Neo Mercury golpeando a Michiyo en el estómago.

"Lo estoy intentando." Dijo Neo Urano luego gimió sintiendo el codo de Michiyo cuando esta la golpeó en el estómago. Haruko soltó a Michiyo y la rubia corrió lejos de ellas llamando a su bastón henshin; pero antes de que Michiyo pudiera transformarse Neo Mercury pateó con fuera su mano y arrojo el bastón entre los arbustos. Neo Mercury se lanzó sobre Michiyo golpeándola varias veces pero Michiyo fue capaz de bloquear los ataques a pesar de no estar transformada. "¡Hazte a un lado amor, yo me encargo de mi hermana."

"Urano" Neo Mercury protestó, pero se alejo de Michiyo y se coloco de pie con la espada en la mano.

"No hagas esto Haruko. No eres tú." Michiyo declaró pero no bajo su postura de lucha. Algo en su interior le dijo que esto no era correcto y que tenía que salvar a Haruko.

"Oh, pero mi querida hermana," dijo Neo Urano dando un paso adelante, pero todavía sin atacar: "Yo he visto el error de mis caminos. Acompáñanos hermana y juntos podemos arreglar todo esto es por esto qué volvimos."

"No, no es por esto que volvimos, lo hicimos para salvar a nuestros padres." Dijo Michiyo : "Katsumi no es buena, ella ha estado alimentándote de mentiras. Trató de matar a nuestros padres. Ella los mató en nuestro pasado. Dime que recuerdas; no puedes olvidarte de ello. "

"¡Basta!" gruño Neo Urano y luego se abalanzó sobre Michiyo golpeándola contra un árbol. Michiyo trató de luchar de nuevo, pero sin sus poderes no era rival para Neo Urano. "Esta es tu última oportunidad hermana únete a nosotras."

"Nunca", dijo Michiyo escupiendo en el rostro de Haruko. "Yo nunca traicionaría a MI familia y pensé que tu nunca lo harías."

"Mátala." Dijo Neo Mercury dando un paso adelante.

"No me hagas hacer esto." Dijo Neo Urano a Michiyo viéndola suplicante, mientras llamaba a su espada.

"Haruko, esta no eres tú", repitió Michiyo. "Lo que sea que te haya dicho…. lo que ella te ha hecho creer….todavía soy tu hermana."

"Ruko," dijo Neo Mercury poniéndose aun más cerca con su espada en la mano.

"Detente!," dijo Neo Urano levantando su mano y apretando mas fuerte la empuñadura de su espada mientras le daba vuelta y con la empuñadura golpeaba la cabeza de Michiyo dejándola inconsciente.

"Se suponía que tenías que matarla." Dijo Neo Mercury.

"No puedo, es mi hermana." Dijo Neo Urano mirando a Michiyo abrazándola con fuerza.

"Ella ha elegido estar del lado del enemigo. Estas personas no son nuestra familia. Esa mujer que maté no era mi madre." Dijo Neo Mercury apretando su propia espada mientras recordaba y esperaba haber atravesado a Ami en el punto correcto esperando que ella estuviera bien.

"Átala" y "No discutas conmigo Kimiko, por favor." Dijo Neo Urano.

"Bien," dijo Neo Mercury inclinándose y atando las manos de Michiyo detrás de su espalda. "Vamos a sacarla de la vista en caso que se despierte."

"Kimiko, gracias." Dijo Neo Urano mientras se la llevaron dentro y la escondieron en un armario.

"Uno menos." Neo Mercury susurró.

"Dos si contamos a Endymion." Dijo Neo Urano.

"Ja, ese lo único que hace es decir cosas del amor y tirar flores alrededor. Además el debe de salir a trabajar dentro de poco." Dijo Neo Mercury, pero fue interrumpida por Neo Urano tapándole la boca y apuntando a través de las aberturas en el armario poniendo su mirada en Mamoru. Observándolo mientras sacaba una bata blanca y se dirigía a la puerta.

"Usako realmente creo que debería quedarme en caso de que algo suceda." Dijo Mamoru sosteniendo a su esposa en sus brazos y dándole un beso en la frente.

"Mamo-chan Estaré bien Michiru-san y Michiyo-chan está aquí." Dijo Usagi apoyándose en él y disfrutando de su olor, ella quería que se quedara, pero sabía que había otros que lo necesitaban.

"Supongo que debo de irme, aunque si algo pasa llámame. Te amo Usako." Dijo Mamoru besando a su esposa mientras salía por la puerta.

"Solo nos falta uno." Neo Mercury susurró.

"Ok, Neptuno sigue estando en el piso de arriba, me hare cargo mientras tú te encargas de Sailor Moom." Dijo Neo Urano.

"¿Qué pasa con Haruka?" Preguntó Neo Mercury.

"Ella es mortal ¿qué daño puede ser?" Dijo Neo Urano.

* * *

 **(Arriba)**

Michiru tenía en sus brazos a Chibi-Usa meciéndola con cariño. A pesar de las objeciones de las Scouts, Usagi había llamado a Helios y consiguió que le llevara a Chibi-Usa diciendo que la echaba de menos. La niña se había despertado y comenzó a llorar mientras Mamoru se estaba preparando para irse. Ella y Haruka se había ofrecido para cuidar de la niña. "Dioses Haruka ¿te acuerdas cuando nuestras chicas estaban así de pequeñas?"

"Je! me acuerdo cuando Hotaru era así de pequeña también." Dijo Haruka abrazando a Michiru por la cintura a espaldas de Michiru mirando sobre su hombro a la niña. Puso su mano en la espalda de Michiru y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, mientras que la otra mano le acariciaba la mejilla de la niña.

"Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que cambie un pañal." Michiru se rió ante el recuerdo de una confundida Haruka con las reglas del pañal.

"Oye, no es mi culpa que yo sea hija única." Dijo Haruka a la defensiva, aunque eso no era todo verdad ya que tenia un medio hermano, pero él era mucho mas más joven que ella y Haruka ya no vivía con su padre cuando este nació. Haruka no estaba en buenos términos con su padre, así que no vio a su hermano cuando era un bebé muy frecuentemente ya que al principio, la rubia había estado ausente debido a que estaba en un internado.

"Así que esto me encanta," dijo Haruka; a Michiru no le gustaba que Haruka trajera a colación el hecho de que no era hija única. Ella sabía de la situación familiar de Haruka y sabía que a la rubia no le gustaba hablar de mucho de ello. De hecho sus propios hijos sólo habían conocido a su abuelo un par de veces.

"Haces un excelente trabajo de niñera de medio tiempo." Haruka bromeó y beso la mejilla de Michiru.

"Una historia conmovedora," dijo Neo Urano rompiendo el momento de silencio entre la pareja. "En serio"

"Haruko," dijo Michiru y Haruka ambos al mismo tiempo. Michiru coloco a Chibi-Usa de nuevo en la cuna y saco su bastón henshin.

"Michí no." Dijo Haruka tomándola de la mano y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Haruko no tienes que hacer esto; yo sé que ella no tiene el control total sobre ti ya que si fuera así me habrías matado ayer.".

"Algo que puede arreglar fácilmente," dijo Neo Urano dando un paso hacia ella apretando la empuñadura de su espada hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

"Yo no creo que sea tan fácil como dices que es." Dijo Haruka. "Porque en el fondo… dentro de ti sabes la verdad, sabes que tu madre y yo te amamos y que tu nos amas."

"Incluso si ustedes fueran mis verdaderos padres no puedo perdonarlos por los crímenes que han cometido." Dijo Neo Urano acercándose.

"Katsumi te está utilizando y Kimi-chan no puede verlo?" dijo Michiru notando que Kimi no estaba allí. "Usagi!"

"No te preocupes amor, ella tiene a Michiyo para cuidarla." Dijo Haruka mirando por encima a Michiru confiando en que su otra hija protegería a su princesa.

"Jeje no del todo!; mi querida hermana está un poco indispuesta por el momento. Mercurio debe estar cuidando de Sailor Moom en estos momentos." Dijo Neo Urano.

Haruka no dijo nada, simplemente frunció el seño y corrió rápidamente sobre Haruko. "Michiru baja las escaleras ahora mismo!" Michiru asintió mientras Haruka rodó por el suelo tratando de aprisionar a Haruko pero ella no era rival para Neo Urano. Ella se las arregló para golpear la espada de la mano y otro lado de la habitación.

* * *

 **(En la cocina)**

"Michiyo-chan?" dijo Usagi entrando en la cocina esperando que la adolescente estuviera ahí. Ella entró en la cocina pensando que era extraño que Michiyo no se encontrara ahí, "Tal vez ella se detuvo en el baño o algo así." Dijo Usagi en voz alta mientras agarraba un recipiente y vertía un poco de cereal en el. Ella levantó la vista al oír que alguien entraba en la habitación ", Michiyo-chan?"

"Inténtalo de nuevo." Dijo Neo Mercury con su espada en la mano. "¿Qué vas a hacer? Princesa… todas tus guardianas se han ido."

"No todos!" dijo Luna saltando de la ventana en la espalda de Neo Mercury clavando sus garras. Ella había venido a ver cómo estaba Usagi. Desde que nació Diana había estado viviendo con Artemis en la casa de Minako.

Neo Mercury bateó al gato finalmente alejándola de su espalda. Luna cayó al duro suelo viendo como Neo Mercury se acercaba a ella levantando su espada para acabar con la gata. "Submarine Violín Tide" grito Neptuno desde la puerta la explosión golpeó a Neo Mercurio y la lanzó contra la pared. "Princesa transfórmate."

"Eternal Sailor Moom!" Usagi gritó transformando en sus fuku de marinero y luego tocó la frente y gritó. "Tiara Lunar Acción" La tiara voló por la habitación golpeando Neo Mercurio mandándola a la otra habitación. Neptuno corrió tras ella, pero Sailor Moon atropelló al gato. "Luna!" Cogió a la gata en sus brazos.

"Estoy bien." Luna susurró aunque tenía dolor por todas partes, pero ella sabía que iba a estar bien.

En la otra habitación Neptuno estaba muy preocupada por Haruka ya que sabía que se enfrentaba a la ahora corrompida Neo Urano, sin embargo al aproximarse a Neo Mercurio pudo ver que parecía que el ataque de Sailor Moon la había lastimado bastante.

Neo Urano al sentir lo que le ocurrió a Neo Mercurio corrió escaleras abajo para verla lesionada y el camino era bloqueado por Sailor Moon. Se volvió al escuchar un ruido viendo como la puerta de la entrada a la casa se abrió y pudo divisar a Sailor Venus y Sailor Júpiter. "Neo Mercurio debemos regresar al palacio." Ordenó Haruko haciendo que Kimiko desapareciera. "Ustedes han ganado esta batalla, pero no han visto lo último de nosotras." Dijo Neo Urano mientras comenzaba a desaparecer, sin embargo no vio a Haruka correr por las escaleras saltando sobre ella agarrándola y empezando a luchar en el suelo. Antes de que ella y Haruka desaparecieran.

"Haruka!" Gritó Neptuno cayendo de rodillas al ver que Haruka había desaparecido junto a su hija. "Tonta Haruka!"-

* * *

 **(Palacio de Katsumi)**

Neo Mercurio apareció en la sala del trono de Katsumi y cayó al suelo agarrándose el costado. "¿Qué pasó?" Katsumi exigió.

"Hemos fracasado." Dijo Neo Mercurio mirando a Katsumi con miedo en sus ojos.

"¿Dónde está Urano?" gruño Katsumi.

"Ella estaba justo detrás de mí." Dijo Neo Mercurio y, como si fuera una señal Neo Urano y Haruka aparecieron cayendo ambas al suelo.

Rodaron por caminos separados, Neo Urano se puso de pie más rápido que Haruka. Ella estaba de pie con su espada presionada en la garganta de Haruka en cuestión de segundos. "Eso fue una verdadera estupidez. ¿Qué esperas que haga?" dijo Neo Urano mientras pateaba a Haruka en el estómago.

"Michiru siempre se queja de que actúo antes de pensar…. supongo que tiene razón." Dijo Haruka recibiendo otra patada.

"Tonta". Dijo Neo Urano y antes de volver a patear a Haruka, sin embargo esta vez y antes de que golpeara a la rubia esta agarró el pie de Haruko y lo rodó tirando Neo Urano con ella. Haruka estaba encima de ella sujetándole de los brazos antes de que Neo Urano pudiera reaccionar. Usando su resistencia Senshi Neo Urano se incorporó al golpear la cabeza de Haruka contra la suya enviándola volando hacia atrás golpeando el duro suelo. Neo Urano estaba de vuelta en sus pies otra vez caminando hacia Haruka recogiendo su espada en el camino. Pateó a Haruka otra vez, "patética, lo siento, pero ahora es el momento de tu muerte."

Neo Urano levantó la espada en alto y estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de Haruka cuando Katsumi gritó: "Déjala... Todavía podría sernos de utilidad." Neo Urano bajó la espada y gruñó algo pateando a Haruka nuevo. "Tetsuji llévala a mi recamara."

Haruka miró hacia arriba y vio como varios guardias se acercaban a ella, pero por el estado en que estaba y antes de ser tomada, se había desmayado. Katsumi miró por encima a Neo Urano y Neo Mercurio, "atiendan sus heridas." Fue todo lo que dijo caminando, seguido Tetsuji y los guardias que llevaban a Haruka.

* * *

 **(Residencia Chiba)**

Usagi se sentó en una silla con Luna en su regazo medio dormida. La pobre gata había sido arrojada con bastante fuerza, pero en su mayor parte se encontraba bien, sólo unos pocos moretones, junto a ella se sentó Artemis lamiendo suavemente las heridas de su esposa. El resto de las Scouts se sentaron en la sala a excepción de Haruka. Todas ellas habían sido llamadas y Michiyo fue encontrado en el armario cuando se despertó y empezó a retorcerse. Michiru se sentó en una de las sillas tranquilas sin decir una palabra; ella se debatía entre estar completamente furiosa con su esposa a estar preocupada por su seguridad. Estaba bastante segura de que Haruko no le haría daño, pero ella no estaba tan segura de Katsumi.

"¿Dónde está Haruka?" pregunto Setsuna mirando a su alrededor.

"La muy idiota saltó a través del portal con Haruko mientras peleaba con ella." Dijo Michiru amargamente; la ira que sentía salía en su voz.

Setsuna suspiró, Haruka puede haberse convertido en más sabia con el pasar de los años, pero todavía era impetuosa como siempre. "Estoy segura de que ella va a estar bien; Haruka es una luchadora." Dijo Setsuna tratando de calmar a Michiru mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

"Ella aún está viva, todavía puedo sentirlo. No puedo verla como si algo estuviera bloqueando mi espejo." Dijo Michiru mirando al espejo en su regazo.

"Esperemos que llegue mañana. Ahí sabré dónde está el castillo de Katsumi." Dijo Setsuna.

* * *

 **(Palacio de Katsumi en la recamara, es decir donde tienen a Haruka)**

Haruka se despertó en una cama suave cubierta de sábanas de seda, tenia dolor de pies a cabeza, pero la cabeza era la que más le dolía. Se sentó, pero fue empujado suavemente hacia abajo de nuevo a la cama por una mano suave, la mano de una mujer. Su visión era todavía un poco borrosa, pero se aclaró lentamente. "Quédate quieto amor." Dijo Katsumi acariciando con su mano el cabello de la rubia. Haruka sentía extraño cada vez que esas manos le tocaban; parecía sentir un hormigueo que la recorría.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto Haruka aclarando mejor su mirada y pudiendo ver a una mujer con el pelo largo que tenía delante.

"Estas en un lugar seguro; estas en nuestra habitación", dijo Katsumi tomando la mano izquierda de Haruka besándola. Haruka se dio cuenta de que no llevaba un anillo en su mano, pero tenía un color en su dedo anular que indicaba que había utilizado uno por mucho tiempo. Ella pensó que era extraño, pero en realidad no pensaba mucho en ello mientras su cabeza se convertía en niebla de nuevo.

"Nuestra habitación?" pregunto; ya que por la nube que tenía en su mente no podía recordar nada de lo que había sucedido y mucho menos dónde estaba. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación que parecía tanto extraña como familiar; preguntándose cómo podía ser eso. Era como si ella era incapaz de formar un pensamiento claro.

"Kami-sama las Senshi debieron hacerte más daño de lo que pensaba. Ruka ¿sabes quién soy?" Katsumi preguntó mientras ella trabajaba uno de sus hechizos en Haruka mientras su mano jugaba con sus cortos mechones rubios.

"Katsumi?" Haruka le preguntó tratando de pensar en el nombre de la mujer. Estaba claro en su mente, pero se sintió extraño al decirlo con su boca. Había tanta emoción ligada al nombre, pero ella no podía entender lo que debería de sentir. Se debatía entre el amor y la ira.

"Sí amor," dijo Katsumi: "Yo soy tu amor, tenemos una hermosa hija juntas su nombre es Haruko."

Haruka se quedó allí con la cabeza nublada confundida, mientras trataba de llevar los recuerdos sucesivamente. En un primer momento se vio de pie con una mujer que tenía el pelo verde, pero no podía ver la cara de la mujer, entonces la mujer con el pelo verde fue reemplazada con la imagen clara de Katsumi. Una segunda imagen que se formaba en su cabeza, ella sentada con la mujer de pelo verde y ambas con una niña en sus brazos, entonces la fotografía pasó a sólo ella y Katsumi con una chica de pelo verde en sus brazos. "Ah, sí." Dijo Haruka estremeciéndose cuando un dolor paso por su costado.

Katsumi se inclinó y besó a Haruka, "Descansa amor, has pasado por mucho hoy." Haruka asintió y cerró los ojos fácilmente para volverse a dormir. Katsumi siguió acariciando suavemente su cabello hasta que estuvo segura de que Haruka estaba dormida. Ella se levantó y volvió a entrar en la sala del trono. Haruko, Kimi y Tetsuji estaba ahí esperándola. "Podrían ahora explicarme que pasó? Pensé que ustedes dos podrían hacerse cargo de esto." Dijo Katsumi.

"Sometimos fácilmente a mi hermana y yo tenía a Neptuno distraída, lo suficiente para que Kimiko pudiera atacar a Sailor Moom, pero algo salió mal. Algo que esta aquí", dijo Haruko apuntando hacia los aposentos de Katsumi, "me atacó, permitiendo a Neptuno ayudar a sailor moom, antes de saber qué es lo que estaba pasando estábamos rodeadas de Senshi. Ordene a Mercurio que regresáramos pero Ten'ou nos siguió ". Dijo Haruko.

"Les advertí a ustedes dos de las consecuencias de fracasar." Dijo Katsumi haciendo aparecer en sus manos un látigo hecho con lo que parecía llamas. "Dense la vuelta."

"Castígueme a mí. Era mi plan el que fracasó." Dijo Haruko poniéndose frente a Kimi, dándose la vuelta para recibir solo ella el castigo. "Kimiko sólo estaba siguiendo mis órdenes."

"Dense la vuelta", Katsumi gruño de nuevo, pero esta vez varios guardias las agarraron a ambas forzándolas a arrodillarse. Haruko oyó a Kimi gritar de dolor varias veces y luego se mordió el labio a la espera de la picadura del látigo, pero nunca llegó. "Ahora salgan de mi vista. TU y Mercurio tendrá una última oportunidad de redimirse a sí mismas; Así que díganme….saben si Plutón sabe cual es la ubicación de este castillo?" Dijo Katsumi.

"Sí, mi reina, ella dice que mañana sabrá donde está el castillo." Dijo Haruko mirando a Kimi por el rabillo de su ojo viendo su espalda que sangraba en donde los látigos la habían tocado.

"Entonces vamos a estar listos para ellos. Ve a curar a tu pareja las quiero listas para el combate." Dijo Katsumi.

"Sí, mi reina." Dijo Haruko quienes fueron alejados por los guardias. Sus ojos se centraron en Kimi hasta que Katsumi habló.

"Urano si me fallas nuevo…. Oraras para que mejor te mate." Katsumi amenazada.

"No te vamos a defraudar mi reina." Dijo Haruko.

 **Continuará ...**

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

 **Comentarios:**

 **Para aquellos que no han leído el manga de Sailor Moom, acá Michiru utiliza el Submarine Violín Tide.**


	15. Fin del Juego

**CAPITULO XV**

 **FIN DEL JUEGO**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(Palacio de Katsumi)**

Haruka puso su cabeza en el regazo de Katsumi, mientras esta pasaba sus manos por el pelo corto y rubio. Los ojos de Haruka estaban cerrados mientras disfrutaba allí tendida, esto parecía tan familiar para ella, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan extraño como que algo no estuviera bien. Ella se tensó al ver una imagen en su mente de ella en una cama como ésta sólo que no era Katsumi a quien vio, sino a una mujer con el pelo verde pero una vez más su rostro estaba borroso. Siguió recibiendo estas visiones, pero nunca fueron muy claras y se desvanecían rápidamente. La persona en su mente se inclinó para besar a Haruka y susurró, "Te amo Ruka."

En su visión, ella le devolvió el beso y susurró a su vez: "Yo también te amo Mi-" pero la imagen se desvaneció de repente y fue obligada a subir de nuevo al mundo real. Haruka abrió los ojos al ver a Katsumi encima de ella.

"Ruka ¿estás bien?" dijo Katsumi mientras hacía girar los dedos por el pelo corto de Haruka. Sabía que Haruka había tenido una visión, Katsumi sabía que el hechizo trabajaba en ella, pero por un momento sabía que su mente se había ido al lado de su amante real.

"Está bien amor," dijo Haruka sintiendo un cálido hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

"Buen susto me has dado, encerrándote en tu mundo de esa manera." Dijo Katsumi mientras se inclinó y besó a Haruka y susurró, "Te amo Ruka."

Haruka se detuvo por unos segundos su mente se empaño completamente incapaz de recordar lo que había estado pensando y luego le devolvió el beso y le susurró: "Yo también te amo Sumi. Amor estaba pensando puedo ver Haruko hoy?" Katsumi le había hablado de Haruko pero ella debía descansar primero antes de verla.

"Por supuesto, amor." Dijo Katsumi ayudando a Haruka a sentarse y luego tomándole la mano para que se pusiera en pie. Caminaron por el pasillo hacia la sala de juegos de Haruko y Kimi. Ella tenía a Haruka de pie fuera de la habitación; mientras ella fue por Haruko y Kimi quienes estaban una vez más jugando ajedrez quienes levantaron la vista al verles llegar

"Buenos días Katsumi-sama." Ambos dijeron al levantar la vista de su juego.

Kimi sonrió y luego miró a Harulo, mientras movía una pieza en el tablero "Jaque mate".

"¿Otra vez?" dijo Haruko dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa después de unos segundos levanto su rostro con una mirada determinada. "Revancha?"

Katsumi rió entre dientes mientras Haruko comenzaba a colocar nuevamente las piezas. "Tal vez mas tarde Haruko Tengo una sorpresa para ti." Dijo Katsumi.

"¿Qué es Katsumi-sama?" dijo Haruko poniéndose de pie. Katsumi hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y Haruka salió. "¡Papá!" Haruko gritó entonces corrió hacia Haruka y salto en sus brazos. Haruka sonrió y luego le dedico una linda sonrisa y suavemente beso su cabeza. Ella cerró los ojos y vio una imagen de ella de pie en un cuarto de hospital. Una mujer con el pelo verde mentida en una cama con una niña recién nacida en sus brazos. La niña tenía una espesa mata de pelo verde. Ella bajó la mirada a sus brazos y vio que en ella tenía una recién nacida con el pelo rubio claro. "¿Quién es quién papá?" Haruko preguntó provocando que Haruka abriera los ojos sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

"Nadie Ruko," dijo Haruka poniéndola en el suelo. Ella cerró sus ojos brevemente y miró a Katsumi ambas tenían pelo rubio, ¿cómo podría su hija tener un color verde? Ninguno de sus propios padres tenían el pelo verde.

"Papa ven a jugar al ajedrez con nosotros. Kimi-chan sigue ganándome" dijo Haruko agarrando la mano de Haruka y tirando de ella hacia la mesa.

"Mi niña ya sabes que no soy muy buena en este juego." Dijo Haruka, pero dejo que la niña tirara de ella de todos modos.

* * *

 **(Chiba Residencia)**

Todas las Senshi estaba de pie en el patio trasero de Usagi ya transformadas con excepción de Ami y Mamoru quien estaba con Chibi-Usa. Plutón se quedó allí explicándoles que en su línea de tiempo cuando las senshis atacaron a Katsumi y después de capturar a uno de sus secuaces, lo utilizaron para viajar a la isla. Explicó que después de que Haruka y Michiru murieron los ataques habían aumentado y eran todos los días. "Todo el mundo centren su energía en mí." Dijo Plutón. Estaban de pie en un círculo tomados de la mano cerrando sus ojos. El aire a su alrededor parecía soplar hacia arriba desde el suelo y luego en un instante ya no estaban.

* * *

 **(Palacio de Katsumi)**

Haruka se sentó en el sofá con Haruko en su regazo y Kimi a su lado apoyado en ella mientras veían una película. Haruka se sentía tan bien, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como que algo faltaba. En el otro lado del sofá estaba sentada Katsumi que tenía su mano entrelazada en la mano de Haruka. Tetsuji se acercó a ellos se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído de Katsumi. Se disculpó con Haruka y se levantó para irse, pero Haruka no soltaba la mano. "Está todo bien?" dijo Haruka, recordando una conversación que Katsumi y Tetsuji tuvieron quienes hablaban de los peligros que corrían y cuando le preguntó al respecto a Katsumi le dijo que Usagi y las Scouts estaban tratando de atacarlos y querían llevarse a los niños, empezando a contarle a Haruka sobre lo mala que era Usagi.

"Sí," respondió Katsumi apretando la mano de Haruka enviando otro hechizo en ella.

Haruka coloco a Haruko a un lado del sofá donde había estado Katsumi la besó y luego se puso de pie. "Yo voy contigo. Quiero hacerles pagar por lo que le han hecho a mi familia."

Katsumi no dijo nada solo asintió y empezó a caminar por el pasillo con Haruka justo detrás de ella. Katsumi tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el hechizo parecía que estaba tomando fuerza. Ella nunca imaginó que iba a funcionar tan bien en alguien tan madura como Haruka. Qué interesante sería; La princesa sería destruida por su propia senshi y como cereza en el pastel Urano mataría a su propia amante hoy. Llegaron a la sala y entraron por una puerta trasera llevándolos atrás del trono de Katsumi. Las senshis se quedaron en la sala luchando contra varios demonios y guardias de Katsumi. Neo Mercurio y Neo Urano se pararon a un lado lanzando ataques a la espera de las senshis. Vieron a Katsumi de pie y se inclinaron ligeramente antes de volver a atacar a las senshis. Katsumi se sentó en su trono y vio como Haruka se puso de pie detrás de él, con la mano apoyada en el hombro de Katsumi. Neptuno la vio entrar por la puerta y al verla gritó Haruka, "Haruka!" Quién la vio solo unos segundos y luego miró hacia otro lado.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las senshis se pararan frente a Katsumi ya que todo los demonios y guardias estaba deshabilitados o destruidos. Neo Mercurio y Neo Urano se interponían entre ellas bloqueando el camino. Sailor Moon solo miraba a Katsumi diciéndole "No sé quién eres ni de dónde vienes, pero has causados demasiados estragos en el presente y en el futuro. Hemos venido a llevarnos a nuestros hijos y a detenerte. Sailor Moon te castigara en el nombre de la luna ".

"Rayo creciente!" dijo Sailor Venus mientras lanzaba un ataque a Katsumi. Venus estaba en estado de shock cuando el ataque rebotó en un campo de fuerza y golpeó la pared.

"Lindo…. habla pero ni siquiera se molesten en atacar… no tiene sentido, ahora si la princesa me permite presentarme soy la Reina Katsumi hija del Sol de Oro y voy a matarte en esta época." Dijo Katsumi poniéndose de pie y dando un paso adelante con Haruka justo detrás de ella. Haruka vestía el uniforme habitual del Sol de Oro y una túnica dorada.

"Haruka!" grito Neptuno de nuevo con ojos suplicantes a su amante. "No, no….. tú también Haruka; lucha contra el hechizo que puso en ti. Sé que puedes hacerlo."

"¿Quién eres tú para hablarme así…. me conoces acaso?" dijo Haruka mirando a esta mujer dándole la sensación que debía de conocerla, debía de recordarla.

Neptuno parecía herida, ante las palabras de Haruka; pero con firmeza le dijo: "Soy tu esposa!"

"Amor, ignóralos ella solo desvaría " dijo Katsumi envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Haruka y besándola.

Haruka miró a Neptuno y luego de vuelta a Katsumi y le devolvió el beso volviéndose a la senshi de las profundidades marinas, "Sumi, amor dame mi bastón henshin, voy a matar a estas tontos por ti."

Katsumi sonrió y llamó sucesivamente el bastón henshin de Urano entregándoselo a Haruka. "Mata a esa tonta que cree que es tu esposa."

"Sí, mi amor. Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Urano..Transformación!" Haruka gritó transformándose en Sailor Uranus y tomando varios pasos hacia la Senshi Neptuno. "Es hora de terminar esto!" Grito Uranus mientras levantaba la mano a punto de soltar su ataque… Cuando de repente y sin que esta lo esperara se volvió hacia Katsumi lanzando el ataque hacia ella haciéndola caer al otro lado de la habitación haciendo que el campo de fuerza desapareciera. Urano miró que tanto Neo Urano como Neo Mercurio cayeron al suelo agarrándose la cabeza. Luego convoco su espada y se acercó a la reina caída.

"¿Cómo? Te tuve bajo mi hechizo como esos mocosos!" dijo Katsumi tratando de levantarse apoyada de una pared mientras Haruka se acercó agarrando con fuerza su espada.

"¿De verdad crees que cualquier hechizo que alguien intente colocar en mí…. es más fuerte que el amor que siento por mi esposa y mis hijos?" dijo Urano a Katsumi quien estaba a punto de decir algo mas, pero Urano levantó su espada lista para atacar hasta que alguien le puso una mano en su hombro.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Sailor Moon parada allí sacudiendo la cabeza. Urano sabiendo lo que significaba retiró lentamente su espada, pero la mantuvo a su lado lista por si acaso. Sailor Moon llamó a su centro de luz y la sostuvo frente a ella diciendo: "Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!" Una luz de color amarillo brillante emanó del cetro cubriendo a Katsumi así como a Neo Urano y Neo Mercurio.

Los tres se levantaron de sus puestos por esa luz mientras gritaban, "Hermoso!" antes de caer de nuevo al suelo.

"Ella es ahora mortal." Dijo Sailor Moon caminando hacia Kimi y Haruko sus transformaciones se habían desvanecido después del ataque de Sailor Moon.

Urano miró a Katsumi por un breve instante y luego se acercó a su hija, que estaba sentada en el suelo llorando con los brazos envueltos alrededor de Neptuno. Ella levantó la vista cuando Urano se arrodilló junto a ella, "Papá, lo siento." La chica le echó los brazos alrededor de Urano y lloró aún más. A poca distancia Venus estaba ayudando a levantarse a Kimiko.

"Lo sé Ruko, lo sé." Dijo Urano abrazándola y acariciándole el pelo corto de color verde sosteniéndola allí durante varios minutos.

"Papa…. mi yo más joven tiene miedo." Dijo Haruko recordando una nueva memoria que su yo más joven vivía actualmente.

Urano le dio un beso y luego se puso de pie mirando a Júpiter "Vamos…. Imagino que Kimiko-chan está muy asustada también ." dijo Urano sabiendo que Makoto a menudo cuidaba a Kimiko cuando Ami y Ryo no podían. Las dos caminaron a través de la puerta en donde Katsumi había salido, en el camino dejaron caer la transformación. Entraron en la habitación viendo a las niñas Kimi y Haruko llorando en el sofá. Haruka corrió y recogió Haruko mientras Makoto hacia lo mismo con Kimi. "Shhh Ruko está bien…ya estoy aquí." Dijo Haruka para calmar a la niña.

"Papá ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Haruko.

"Estás conmigo, y nos vamos a casa." Dijo Haruka besando a la niña.

* * *

 **(Casa Kaiou / Ten'ou esa noche)**

Haruko estaba apoyada en la pared en el patio trasero de la casa a cierta distancia de los demás quienes estaban platicando mientras cocinaban algo en la parrilla, simplemente disfrutaban de sí mismos celebrando su victoria. Los niños habían sido traídos de Elysian y todos disfrutaban de su familia.

Haruko sin embargo, no tenía ganas de celebrar; cómo hacerlo si ella había tenido algo de culpa por lo que todas habían luchado. No se dio cuenta que Haruka se acercó a su lado y se apoyo en la pared. "Un yen por tus pensamientos?" Preguntó Haruka. Haruko miró a su padre y luego miró hacia otro lado sin decir nada. "Sabes? yo ya sé lo que estás pensando."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" Haruko pregunto un poco confundida.

"Yo he estado allí. He hecho muchas cosas de las cuales no estoy orgullosa." Dijo Haruka apoyado en la pared y poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hija.

"Como cuando luchaste con Galaxia?" dijo Haruko disfrutando de la sensación reconfortante que recibió de Haruka y mas sabiendo que esa sensación era real y no un hechizo.

"Sí, sentí un gran dolor en mi corazón por semanas…me preguntaba como había sido capaz de hacer algo así. Mi corazón dolió tanto que a pesar de que Setsuna y Hotaru me perdonaron yo no me había perdonado a mí misma." Dijo Haruka cerrando los ojos mientras los duros recuerdos la inundaron.

"Entonces, ¿qué hiciste?" Preguntó Haruko.

"Con el tiempo me perdone a mí misma y aprendí de mis errores." Dijo Haruka. "No estoy diciendo que será fácil…lo que te digo es que va a pasar. Vamos es hora de estar con todos los demás."

Haruko asintió y ambos se acercaron al resto del grupo. Haruka vio a Michiru sentada en una silla de jardín en su traje de baño, sonrió y se acerco a ella; Haruka se inclinó poniendo sus manos en la parte superior de la silla mirando a su esposa. "Hey bella puedo conseguir un beso tuyo?"

"Oh, ahora estoy hermosa…..no estoy desvariando?" dijo Michiru mirando a Haruka a los ojos.

"Hey!, yo nunca te llamé así." Dijo Haruka caminando alrededor de Michiru y sentándose en el borde de la silla.

"La besaste!." Dijo Michiru cruzando los brazos delante de ella.

"Michí ¿estás celosa?" Haruka sonrió.

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que la besaste." Michiru dijo más en serio.

"Michí no puedes seriamente estar enojada conmigo…. Tu….tú sabes que yo sólo estaba fingiendo estar bajo su hechizo." Dijo Haruka a Michiru pero sólo se dio la vuelta mostrando la espalda a Haruka. Haruka entonces en un rápido movimiento agarró a Michiru y la empujó hacia atrás, quedando ella sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas mientras le daba un beso en los labios. "Estos labios son mucho más bonito y deliciosos que los de ella." Dijo Haruka sin dejar de besarla. "¿Me perdonas?"

"Si digo que sí vas a parar?" pregunto Michiru, aunque ella le respondía también los besos mientras deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Haruka.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" pregunto Haruka pero Michiru se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"Por lo dioses consíganse una habitación?" Dijo Setsuna. "De todos modos levántense ya es hora de enviar a sus hijos de vuelta al futuro."

Haruka y Michiru se levantaron y caminaron hacia donde los demás se encontraban. Kimi se paró junto a su madre abrazándola mientras Hotaru y Michiyo estaba abrazadas. Haruko se quedó allí con una mirada en blanco en su cara hasta que Michiru la abrazó. "Va a estar bien Ruko." luego la besó.

"Te quiero mamá". Dijo Haruko.

Todos ellos se despidieron; entonces los tres veía a Setsuna. "Setsuna-san yo todavía no entiendo cómo nos vas a enviar de vuelta al futuro; La línea del tiempo de dónde venimos no existe." Dijo Kimi.

Setsuna sonrió entonces puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kimi, "Trata de no pensar en ello. Tendría que pasar un siglo tratando de explicártelo, es mejor dejar las cuestiones de tiempo y espacio para mí."

"Setsuna-mama y si no recordamos algo?" Preguntó Haruko.

"Ustedes recordarán lo que sus seres más jóvenes recuerdan, pero no recordaran el tiempo de donde vienen o lo que han hecho aquí." Dijo Setsuna. "Vamos chicas denme la mano." Setsuna se transformo en Sailor Plutón, luego abrió un portal hacia el futuro. Ella tomó sus manos y dio un paso a través del portal. Se mantuvo abierta durante unos minutos y dio un paso fuera la otra Sailor Pluto con el traje desgarrado y desgastado.

"Plutón te ves como el infierno." Dijo Makoto.

"He estado en el infierno." Plutón dijo dejando su transformación volviendo su vista a Haruka y Michiru. "Entre las dos vidas que he vivido pensé que ustedes dos eran las que más me habían causado problemas…pero no son nada en comparación con sus hijos…."

Michiru simplemente se rió un poco y luego Haruka dijo: "Oh, vamos Setsuna no podría haber sido tan malo." Setsuna no dijo nada solo comenzó a caminar lejos para conseguir algo de ropa limpia, pero Haruka la detuvo. "Setsuna espera tienes algo en el pelo." Haruka se acercó y agarró uno de los cabellos de Setsuna tirando de él y mirándolo.

"Ow, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Setsuna preguntó frotándose la cabeza.

"Justo lo que pensaba Setsuna….. es una cana, definitivamente te estás haciendo vieja!" dijo Haruka sonriendo mientras corría al sentir que Setsuna la persiguió. Setsuna ponerse al día con Haruka, quien terminó tirándose en la piscina…haciendo que Setsuna le echara una mirada asesina mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

* * *

 **(En algún momento del siglo 30)**

Haruko llevaba un esmoquin blanco y tenía una sonrisa en su cara…. frente a ella se encontraba Kimi quien llevaba un vestido blanco y a través de su velo se podía ver una sonrisa en sus labios. Haruko le tomó la mano y deslizó un anillo en su dedo diciendo, "con este anillo te desposo." levantó la mano de Kimi besándola.

Kimi tomó la mano de Haruko y deslizó un anillo en ella, repitiendo lo mismo, "con este anillo te desposo."

De pie entre ellas Rei sonreía a las dos diciendo: "Por los poderes envestidos en mi por el grandioso Tokio de Cristal las declaro esposas. Puedes besar a la novia." Haruko sonrió y levantó el velo de Kimi tirando de la chica joven cerca y besándola.

A un lado Haruka se puso de pie junto a Michiru quien lloraba. Michiru tenía un brazo alrededor del brazo de Haruka quien le acariciaba la mano sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus propios ojos. Rápidamente se las limpió cuando vio a Setsuna acercándose. "Haruka porque lloras?" Preguntó Setsuna.

"No lo hago" dijo Haruka. "simplemente me cayo algo en el ojo."

"Quédate quieto Creo que tienes algo en tu cabello." Dijo Setsuna agarrando un pelo y tirando de él.

"Hey! Me dolió!" Dijo Haruka.

"Justo lo que pensaba Haruka… Es una cana…. te estás poniendo vieja." Dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras Michiru reía, Haruka le tiraba una mirada asesina.

Setsuna se alejo de la pareja e iba caminando cuando se detuvo y miro a lo lejos a Michiyo con un hombre joven y guapo con el pelo rubio claro. El joven se arrodilló ante ella sosteniendo un anillo tomándole la mano.

 **FIN…..**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales-**

 **Agradecerle a Angel Della Notte por permitirme traerles esta historia ...Gracias a los que leen y leeran o re-leeran esta historia...**


End file.
